The Journey
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KaiSoo FF] Chapter 11 END / Jongin harus menjadi pemandu wisata Kyungsoo selama libur musim panas setelah pertemuan yang tak terduga,,, bukan kesalahpahaman hanya sebuah kejadian yang errrr tak mengenakkan. /Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT. GS. / for Kids, you can read some chapter Oke!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Journey

( **1st Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo)**

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

...

Musim panas yang begitu terik. Gemerlap malam menyaingi kilauan air laut. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat indah. Menampilkan sisi romantisme nan eksotis ke setiap sela-sela bangunan di perkotaan. Mencuri kehangatan dari musim semi. Musik dengan sejuta penggemar di penjuru negeri. Pantai adalah lokasi yang paling menarik untuk di kunjungi. Segarnya air laut. Teriakan para Pengunjung, ratusan gadis dengan setelan bikini.

Namun jauh dari pantai, daerah berbukit terdengar tidak terlalu buruk. Perjalanan baru, mendaki tanah terjal yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi nan besar. Tidak jauh dari perkotaan.

Libur musim panas yang akan berlangsung singkat. Tidak biasanya penginapan di kawasan gunung penuh seperti ini. Mungkin _trend_ mendaki telah mempengaruhi minat masyarakat. Mengubah cara pandang kebanyakan orang hingga kawasan puncak di musim panas menjadi salah satu tujuan berlibur.

 **Kim Jongin.**

Pria berwajah tampan. Ia bosan dengan suasana pantai yang semakin membuat kulitnya gelap. Lelaki itu terlihat sexy dengan kulit tan. Rambut gelap dengan senyum yang mempesona. Menggoda tiap gadis yang ia temui sepanjang jalan.

Ia bermain di pesta untuk mendapatkan wanita. Terbukti pesonanya tak pernah pudar. Jongin lebih suka jika seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil yang terkesan errr bad boy.

KAI

Ia sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis. Baik itu wanita di klub malam ataupun di tempat ibadah. Jongin suka menggoda, ia mendapatkan kesenangan dengan menggoda banyak wanita. Menyentuh wanita adalah hobby Jongin. Dia laki-laki normal yang senang berpesta namun juga tak melupakan kewajiban beribadah. Setidaknya Jongin menjadi anak baik sepanjang sejarah yang ia buat.

Celana levis hitam dengan sedikit sobekan di bagian lutut. Kaos hijau lumut tanpa lengan dibalut jaket kulit. Pria tan itu berdiri di halte bus.

Pukul dua dini hari. Berdiri sendiri ditengah kegelapan malam. Dari tempatnya berdiri Jongin bisa memandang gemerlap lampu-lampu perkotaan nan jauh di sana. Ia telah menempuh perjalanan empat jam untuk sampai di daerah berbukit ini. Bus tidak melakukan perjalanan semakin jauh ke atas. Dan ponselnya mati untuk bisa menghubungi seseorang memberitahu keberadaan nya.

Jongin meninggalkan kota setelah sedikit melakukan pesta. Kini ia menenteng ransel berisikan pakaian serta kamera. Bau alkohol dan rokok melekat pada tubuhnya.

Tidak! Jongin tidak meneguk ataupun menghisap rokok. Hanya saja tempatnya mengadakan pesta meninggalkan jejak itu di tubuhnya. Sesekali pria itu mengumpat jika kakinya menyandung bebatuan. Suara jangkrik dilewati begitu saja.

Setengah jam berjalan kaki ia tiba di tempat tujuan.

Berdiri di depan pintu dari susunan bambu. Tembok beton setinggi dua meter mengelilingi rumah yang menjadi tujuan Jongin. Rumah lama yang begitu klasik. Dengan ruangan yang terpisah oleh sekat-sekat. Berbentuk melingkar. Halaman tanpa atap berada di tengah. Tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati bintang-bintang atau sekedar menyiapkan bahan-bahan pembuatan kimchi. Pohon persik itu bahkan masih berdiri kokoh seperti terakhir kali Jongin berkunjung.

Dahulu ini adalah sebuah rumah pribadi namun kemudian dengan banyaknya ruang yang kosong kini di depan pagar bertuliskan papan.

'Penginapan _S_ _avior_ _F_ _aire_ '

Jongin bergumam pelan membacanya. Ternyata pagar tidak di kunci. Jongin tersenyum mengetahui fakta itu. Langkahnya ringan masuk ke dalam. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dia masuk dengan santai. Tidak memikul beban berat selain ransel berisikan beberapa lembar baju dan kamera.

Sunyi... Entah kenapa lampu di setiap ruangan menyala. Sebagian begitu terang, sebagian lainnya redup. Sekarang ia yakin penginapan ini cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Sekelompok orang tua mungkin. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Jongin.

Hanya sekelompok orang lanjut usia yang menghabiskan libur musim panas di pegunungan. Anak-anak lebih memilih ke pantai dan para orang tua biasanya berusaha mengikuti keinginan anak - anak mereka.

Ada lampu di satu ruangan sudut rumah yang tak menyala. Bangga tentu. Itu kamar yang selalu di jaga ibunya. Jongin yakin akan hal itu. Alih-alih membangunkan ibunya, ia bergegas naik ke lantai kayu yang terasa hangat. Apa mereka menyalakan penghangat ruangan atau memang udara musim panas terlalu berkobar.

Jongin melangkah naik. Ia menggeser pintu dan menemukan ruangan yang begitu gelap. Tubuhnya lelah menempuh perjalanan dengan bus malam. Belum lagi jalanan yang menanjak, kakinya begitu letih.

Kim Jongin itu terbilang lelaki jorok. _He's so dirty namja_. Dalam ruangan yang gelap Jongin merasakan kasur lipat telah terbentang. Senyumnya semakin mengembang dengan lebar. Segera Jongin melepas pakaian meninggalkan boxer di atas lutut. Kebiasaan Jongin adalah tidur tanpa busana. Dia nyaman hanya dengan boxer saja. Alasan ini amat membuatnya bangga setelah mendengar desas desus sperma pria jauh lebih baik jika para lelaki menggunakan boxer untuk keseharian.

Jongin membenturkan punggung dengan kasur lipat yang rata. Tidak terlalu keras dan benar-benar nyaman serta wangi. Sekarang Jongin yakin ibu dan saudari perempuannya tetap merawat kamar ini. Besok dia harus membuat kejutan kecil. Sekarang hanya perlu menikmati sisah malam yang hanya beberapa jam saja.

Dia sudah merencanakan liburan musim panas kali ini. Menikmati suasana di desa kelahiran sang Ibu. Lebih tepatnya menjauh dari hingar bingar perkotaan. Benar-benar sebuah liburan yang akan indah bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Pria Tan itu mulai menikmati mimpi indahnya. Tipe yang cepat berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar. Jongin mudah tidur dimana saja hanya dalam hitungan detik ia bisa terlelap. Dan sulit sekali untuknya bangun. Bahkan jika memungkinkan Jongin bisa tidur dari malam menuju sore hari. Luar biasa. Jikapun kali ini dia bangun siang atau sore tidak akan ada yang menyadari. Bukankah kamar ini tidak digunakan? Artinya tidak ada yang akan mengusiknya bukan.

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo.**

Telah mencurahkan beberapa tahun dalam hidupnya untuk menyalurkan _hobby_ dalam pekerjaan. Kyungsoo punya suara yang merdu. Sejak sekolah dia sudah terbiasa membawa acara di radio sekolah ataupun radio umum. Menginjak dewasa wajahnya semakin cantik. Perpaduan bibir hati, mata bulat dan pipi yang sedikit gembil. Dia juga punya senyum yang menawan. Berhasil menawarkan diri untuk semakin melangkah maju. Jauh lebih baik dari seorang penyiar radio.

Kyungsoo suka menyampaikan informasi. Menulis opini di beberapa majalah ataupun _newspaper_. Hidupnya dipenuhi beberapa berita harian, Politik, skandal pejabat, artis, ataupun masalah sosial. Kyungsoo sangat pandai menyusun fakta dengan sangat baik. Kariernya berjalan mulus, setiap pagi menyapa pegawai lainnya. Mendapat meja kerja sendiri. Ia juga punya jadwal kerja yang tersusun rapi. Halaman berita _online_ Kyungsoo juga banyak diminati.

Dia bukanlah seorang pimpinan direksi. Hanya pegawai biasa yang punya pesona dan pengaruh biasa saja. Di balik kesempurnaan itu ternyata menyimpan masalah lain. Kyungsoo punya masalah pribadi yang ia takut orang-orang akan bekata buruk tentang itu.

Dia bekerja di sebuah Kantor berita harian. Di bagian _publisher_. Seharusnya dengan kemampuan bicara yang baik serta wajah cantik dia bisa saja menjadi pembawa acara berita harian. Menyapa pemirsa di rumah dengan sangat baik. Sayangnya Kyungsoo punya ketakutan jika berhadapan dengan kamera, terutama blitz. Dia menjadi gugup, berkeringat dingin serta _blank_ jika tiba-tiba dihadapan dengan blitz kamera. Masalah itu menyudutkan Kyungsoo untuk lebih maju. Jadi dia lebih suka berada di balik monitor _computer_ menulis artikel atau menjadi penyiar radio.

Kyungsoo punya kekasih. Seorang pembawa berita nasional yang tampan, tinggi dan sangat baik menurut Kyungsoo sebelum mereka mengakhiri hubungan karena kekasihnya ternyata menyukai rekan seprofesinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mempertahankan hubungan itu.

Hari yang cerah di musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang begitu hangat. Dia yang terbiasa setiap pagi berangkat berdua. Makan siang di kantor bersama dan kini harus melakukan pekerjaan seorang diri. Kyungsoo mulai tertekan setiap hari melihat mantan kekasihnya berjalan dengan perempuan lain. Tampil menonjol dengan riasan yang cantik. Sejak itu pekerjaan Kyungsoo menjadi kacau. Terkadang emosinya tidak stabil. Artikel yang ia buat kekurangan fakta hingga terbaca sangat aneh.

Bicaranya menjadi tidak jelas ketika menyiapkan berita di radio dan kekecauan lain trus saja bermunculan.

Suatu pagi Kyungsoo di panggil oleh atasannya. Dia sudah mendapatkan surat peringatan beberapa kali. Tapi hatinya sulit disembuhkan. Atasan Kyungsoo bahkan memindahkan posisi Kyungsoo agar tetap mempertahankan pegawainya yang terkenal sangat pandai.

Sayangnya dimanapun itu tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo menyaksikan kekasihnya di acara berita pagi dan sore hari. Emosinya tidak stabil, bahkan dia bisa menghabiskan dua potong hotdog jumbo sekedar untuk sarapan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus membuat keputusan bagaimana tentangmu Kyung. Kau sangat pandai, dahulu." Suara pria tua itu penuh penekanan. Menciutkan nyali Kyungsoo yang kesekian kalinya memasuki ruangan atasannya dalam satu musim ini.

Jika suasana mulai tenang Kyungsoo akan mengambil suara. "Maafkan aku Pak. Bisa tolong berikan aku kesempatan lagi."

Jika permohonan di hari-hari sebelumnya dikabulkan. Kali ini Kyungsoo harus lebih kuat bertahan lagi. Dia mengabaikan jam makan siang untuk mendengarkan omelan yang membuat panas telinga. Satu kesempatan terakhir. Kyungsoo pergi untuk melakukan wawancara dengan seorang pimpinan Perusahaan. Dan itu adalah kesempatan terakhir Kyungsoo. Dia mengacaukan kesempatan itu hanya dalam hitungan menit saat wawancara dilakukan. Kyungsoo kehilangan fokus pagi itu karena acara berita. Padahal sebelumnya dia terlambat satu jam untuk sebuah pertemuan yang sangat berharga.

Manager Oh mengurut dahinya mendengar kesalahan Kyungsoo kali ini. Dia bahkan meminta Kyungsoo keluar dan mengambil pesangonnya.

Hidup begitu kejam pada Kyungsoo. Perjalanan yang mulus ternyata menemui jalanan berbatu yang menanjak. Sedikit bahaya. Bisa kecelakaan jika dia tidak berhati-hati. Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa musim semi dengan mengurung diri di kamar.

Suatu pagi dia terbangun dengan otak penuh ide-ide. Bergegas kembali ke kantor dan bertemu manager Oh. Kyungsoo membawa beberapa lembar kertas berisikan artikel yang cukup layak diterbitkan. Sayangnya artikel itu tidak cocok lagi.

* * *

Musim semi telah berlalu.

Kyungsoo kehilangan pekerjaannya. Hari itu juga Kyungsoo mendapatkan pesangonnya. Dan juga mendapat surat undangan pernikahan mantan kekasihnya.

Ya Tuhan. Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran dua tahun lamanya namun berakhir tragis. Lalu mantan kekasihnya baru berhubungan dua bulan kini mengirim undangan pernikahan kepada Kyungsoo. Undangan itu bahkan dikirim satu bulan sebelum acara resmi.

Dua hari mengurung diri di kamar Kyungsoo ditemukan dalam kondisi tidak baik oleh Luhan. Teman yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya. Bau alkohol dan sampah bertebaran di setiap sudut apartemen Kyungsoo. Apartemen kecil yang menyimpan banyak kenangaan Indah berubah bagai _nightmare_ yang merusak mimpi Indah.

Sebagai teman, Luhan benar-benar prihatin. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk mencari pekerjaan lain sejak manager Oh memberi surat peringatan. Tapi tampaknya butuh waktu. Kyungsoo juga butuh istirahat terlebih dahulu.

Saat kondisi Kyungsoo membaik karena Luhan merawatnya. Gadis itu membawa sebuah tiket liburan.

"Anggap ini liburan musim panasmu. Orang-orang menjadi lebih baik setelah berlibur."

Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu kenapa Luhan Memberikan tiket berlibur ke gunung. Musim panas identik dengan pantai bukan?

"Kau mau ke pantai? Lalu menemukan ratusan blitz kamera yang bisa saja menyerangmu."

Luhan benar. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika dia harus dikejutkan dengan blitz kamera nanti. Tapi kenapa gunung? Tidakkah ada tempat lain? Kyungsoo tak suka jalanan mendaki, membuatnya lelah.

"Nenekku pergi ke gunung jika ingin menenangkan diri. Lagian udara di gunung jauh lebih baik. Kau bisa bertemu kelompok orang tua yang pergi mendaki. Pokoknya tenangkan dirimu di sana Kyung. Besok siang aku akan mengantarmu. Jadi siapkan keperluanmu."

Luhan bohong jika berkata mengantarnya. Kyungsoo sampai ke penginapan seorang diri. Dia bahkan hanya mengantar setengah jalan saja. Kyungsoo menempuh perjalanan mendaki di bantu oleh jemputan dari penginapan. Mobil tua tanpa pendingin di musim panas. Kyungsoo merasa begitu dehidrasi ketika tiba di penginapan.

Dan lagi penginapan itu penuh oleh kelompok orang tua. Dia hampir tak mendapatkan kamar. Bersyukur karena Luhan sudah membayar mahal jadi pemilik penginapan mengusahkan kamar untuk Kyungsoo.

Sebuah kamar yang tenang. Terletak di pojok. Sudah ada kasur lipat. Lemari pakaian. Meja selutut dengan bantalan. Kamar mandi di dalam. Kyungsoo bersorak dia mendapatkan fasilitas pribadi sendirian. Tidak perlu mengantre hanya untuk mandi.

Dua jam sejak kedatangan, Kyungsoo bisa menyaksikan kelompok orang tua yang kembali dari mendaki. Mereka tampak bahagia. Setidaknya itu yang ia lihat.

Pemilik penginapan punya senyum yang menawan. Cantik dengan lesung pipi. Ramah pada setiap tamu. Dia juga punya seorang anak gadis yang tak kalah cantik. Dua pegawai yang ikut membantu membersihkan penginapan.

Kyungsoo baru saja menghabiskan makan malam yang di antar ke depan pintu kamarnya. Demi apapun Kyungsoo suka masakan yang mereka sajikan. Makanan manis memang cocok untuk udara panas.

Tapi lantai itu terlalu panas. Kyungsoo melepas pakaian nya. Ia berdiri di bawah _shower_ cukup lama. Tidak ada _bathup_ disini. Perlahan kulitnya basah, cermin di dalam kamar mandi menampilkan bagian wajah hingga pinggang Kyungsoo. Dia tetap cantik dengan wajah putih, rambut hitam kelam tanpa poni lalu dua buah payudara yang kencang Kyungsoo punya tubuh yang cukup proposional. Sintal dan kulit halus.

Miris jika ternyata dia ditinggalkan berselingkuh karena tak mampu meraih posisi di balik meja pembawa berita. Terkadang Kyungsoo mengumpat kenapa kamera begitu menakutkan. Bagaimana para model dan artis itu bisa begitu bahagia bila mendapatkan sorotan kamera. Mereka masih bisa tersenyum dengan berbagai penampilan luar biasa. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

Selesai Mandi Kyungsoo tak menggunakan dalaman. Itu menyenangkan bagian tubuhnya. Hanya gaun tidur tipis selutut. Kain berpori-pori lebar membuat angin mendinginkan tubuh kyungsoo. Sekarang saatnya dia berbaring. Terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan masalahnya. Besok Kyungsoo berencana bangun siang dan pemilik penginapan sudah tahu akan hal itu. Mereka tak harus menyajikan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya merasakan pegal karena menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh.

Malam sunyi. Hembusan angin benar-benar pelan. Hembusan angin pada daun-daun membuat perpaduan alunan musik musim panas, mengiringi suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi. Penginapan itu telah didatangi tamu sejak musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Cukup terkenal dengan pelayanan yang ramah. Baik untuk sekelompok lansia yang ingin menikmati udara segar pegunungan. Musim apapun mereka mendapat cukup pengunjung. Tidak untuk musim dingin tahun lalu. Longsor di perbatasan menghalangi pengunjung untuk kemari. Selama musim dingin itu tak ada yang berkunjung hingga akhirnya musim semi menyambut. Tidak jauh dari penginapan terdapat sebuah kuil. Lalu hutan cemara dimana banyak orang melakukan meditasi dipagi hari. Menenangkan jiwa dan menyenangkan raga.

* * *

Musim panas tahun ini kawasan hutan menjadi tujuan untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas.

Penginapan 'savior faire'

Ramai akan pengunjung sejak awal musim panas. Mereka menjadi cukup sibuk dengan pelayanan yang hanya dilakukan oleh empat orang. Hanya ada tujuh kamar yang disediakan. Semuanya kini penuh. Ada dua kelompok yang butuh pemandu wisata. Semua bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

Park Jungsoo. Selaku pemilik penginapan punya misi untuk membahagiakan para pengunjung. Semua mendapat kebahagiaan hingga pulang dengan senyuman. Harapannya adalah agar mereka kembali lagi berkunjung kemari. Jungsoo punya seorang putri yang membantunya mengurus penginapan, Kim Ryeowook. Dia memasak makanan dengan sangat baik. Lalu dua orang yang ikut membantu dan tinggal bersama.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Jungsoo membantu Ryeowook di dapur. Sementara Sunny dan Yuri membersihkan penginapan. Hari-hari dimulai seperti ini. Musim panas biasanya mereka akan memetik beberapa buah yang di tanam sendiri. Tapi nanti ketika sarapan tersaji di depan kamar dan para pengunjung menikmati wisatanya sendiri. Penginapan ini punya kebun strawberry yang cukup untuk sehari-hari. Lalu sebuah rumah kaca agar mereka tetap bisa menanam beberapa makanan segar di musim dingin.

 _Tong tong_

Bunyi nyaring seseorang mengetukkan lonceng di gerbang.

"Ibu akan mengambilnya untukmu."

"Terima kasih Bu." Ryeowook berseru.

Jungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang baru saja membunyikan alat itu sepagi ini. Tentu saja pengantar madu dan susu.

Pagi ini ada susu segar dengan beberapa lauk yang Ryeowook buat. Cukup untuk penghuni tujuh kamar penginapan.

"Ibu, apa perlu kita mengirimkan strawberry ini untuk Jongin? Buahnya cukup banyak."

"Kalau begitu kau bantu packing. Ibu akan menitipkannya pada Yunho siang ini."

Kedua wanita cantik itu trus memanen strawberry mereka. Tidak hanya memanen tapi merapikan sulur strawberry. Ini adalah sisah tanamam musim semi. Masih berbuah cukup untuk awal musim panas sembari menunggu jagung-jagung dari ladang berbuah.

Dua wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada penghuni penginapan yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang baru saja akan pergi menyusul rombongan mereka. Sementara Sunny dan Yuri menemani dua kelompok lansia mendaki Jungsoo dan Ryeowook menjaga penginapan sekaligus untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Siang itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan percakapan ringan.

* * *

Semakin menjelang siang hari cahaya matahari makin berkilau. Di dalam kamar itu tangan seorang wanita melingkar di pinggang polos Jongin. Pria tan berkedip beberapa Kali. Kepalanya masih terasa pening namun ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Jongin pikir dia bermimpi semalam. Bermimpi pergi berlibur ke tempat Ibunya. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Buktinya ia bangun dengan seorang wanita cantik disisinya. Akhh! Jongin yakin dia dicekoki obat tidur oleh gadis ini. Sepertinya Jongin lupa mengendalikan diri tidak seperti biasanya. Syukurlah dia masih menggunakan boxer nya. Jika tidak? Jongin tak yakin apa yang sudah di perbuatannya. Tanpa pengaman? Kenapa para gadis suka sekali jika Jongin menyentuhnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Jongin mengangumi wajah gadis ini. Cantik dan tidak ada bau alkohol. Aroma vanilla menguar dari rambutnya ketika gadis itu telah menggerakkan kepalanya yang kini menjadikan lengan Jongin sebagai bantal.

Tunggu!

Kenapa mereka tidur di atas kasur lipat? Jongin membalik kepalanya tanpa mengusik gadis itu. Buku-buku tersusun di atas meja. Lukisan pohon persik, wallpaper dinding berwarna cream dengan garis-garis vertikal yang tak berubah. Ini adalah kamarnya! Yah! Jongin ingat itu bukan mimpi. Dia berjalan kaki dari halte bus kemari. Meninggalkan pesta malam itu untuk berlibur di rumah ibunya. Lalu siapa gadis ini? Tiba-tiba pandangan Jongin sedikit horor.

Dalam seperkian detik wajah gadis itu mengernyit. Ia terusik oleh tingkah Jongin yang kebingungan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Menggosok kan punggung tangannya untuk mempengaruhi jelas penglihatan. Jongin menunggu reaksinya. Mata bulat yang jernih sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya maju lebih dekat, bibir berbentuk hati dan sepasang alis tebal kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

* * *

 **Kyungsoo.**

Ia terdiam beberapa saat mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Seorang pria berwajah tampan kini tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo pikir apa dia segila itu hingga tidur bersama seorang pria sebagai pelarian masalahnya. Otak cerdasnya mulai mengingat sepenggal kejadian.

Seingat Kyungsoo tidak ada pria muda berambut hitam. Yang ada orang tua beruban. Dia sedang berlibur di penginapan traditional. Dialah tamu termuda. Para pelayanan juga adalah wanita. Lalu kenapa ada pria? Di tempat tidur yang sama. Tanpa pakaian. Apa yang sudah pria ini lakukan padanya.

Tidak! Kyungsoo berharap pria itu tidak melakukan apapun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yeah! Kyungsoo bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia Sering menonton film dewasa. Melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan sendiri. seperti menyentuh kemaluannya dengan jari atau bermain dengan vibrator.

Tapi tidak terfikir oleh Kyungsoo untuk melakukan nya dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenal.

Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

Brugh

Tubuh Jongin terpental menabrak tiang meja. Kyungsoo beringsut kebelakang. Tidak ada selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun tidur tipis. Ia menggunakan lutut dan tangannya. Mata Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin yang meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja pria itu merasakannya. Kyungsoo pernah berlatih ilmu bela diri semasa sekolah. Itu cukup kuat untuk menunjukkan rasa sakit.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Brak

Pintu kamar bergeser dengan kasar. Seorang wanita cantik terengah di depan pintu. Kyungsoo ingat itu adalah Ryeowook. Putri pemilik penginapan. Wanita itu menanjamkan pandangannya menatap korban kekerasan Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin?"

Pagi itu Jongin benar-benar butuh merendam di air es. Bukan hanya karena udara panas di luar. Tapi tubuhnya merasakan panas ketika menghantam kaki meja.

* * *

" _Noona_! Pelan-pelan." Ia merasa Ryeowook tidak ikhlas mengompres punggungnya yang membiru.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar tamu. Mengejutkanku sekali. Bagaimana jika tamu lain mengetahuinya? Kim Jongin!" Suara. Ryeowook mengeram kesal namun dia tak bisa memukul adiknya ini. Jongin juga korban disini.

Di luar ruangan. Jungsoo sedang meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya diam mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Jongin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengintip dari lubang pintu. Terdengar Jungsoo yang memohon maaf atas kejadian tidak terduga seperti ini. Kyungsoo tampak akan beranjak dan kembali ke kamarnya. Jungsoo sedang menahan gadis itu. "Aku akan segera berkemas." Jongin dan Ryeowook bisa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jungsoo masih mencoba menahannya. Kini mengejar Kyungsoo yang beranjak ke kamarnya.

" _Noona_. Kenapa tidak membiarkannya pergi saja."

"Kau tahu gadis itu baru saja tiba sore kemarin. Dia bahkan membayar mahal untuk kamar itu." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Tapi itu kamarku."

Jongin beranjak. Disusul Ryeowook keduanya berjalan keluar ruangan. Pikir Ryeowook gadis itu benar-benar akan pergi. Koper yang telah berada di luar ruangan namun Jungsoo masih berusaha menahannya.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada sosok Jongin yang tiba di depan pintu. Pria Tan itu hanya mengenakan levis hitam sobek setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Nona Kyungsoo. Bisakah anda tetap di sini. Aku tahu anakku melakukan kesalahan. Akan kuminta dia meninggalkan kamar ini."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamar ini. Ibu tahu ini kamarku sejak dulu. Kalau ada yang harus pindah itu adalah dia."

Puk

"Aw!" Jongin kembali meringis ketika Ryeowook menepuk lukanya kasar. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan adikku Kyungsoo. Aku akan bicara dengannya. Jadi kau bisa memakai kamar ini."

Dalam satu tarikan Ryeowook membawa Jongin menjauh dari ruangan. Mereka berhadapan beberapa saat. " _Noona_. Apa maksudmu? Kalau ada yang harus meninggalkan kamar itu dialah orangnya."

"Jongin," suara Ryeowook terdengar begitu lembut. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu situasinya hm?"

"Situasi apa? Dialah yang menepati kamarku jadi dia yang harus pergi."

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Tampaknya wanita itu bingung harus menjelaskan darimana.

"Dia tiba kemarin sore dan hanya kamarmu yang kami punya. Kau harus tahu Kyungsoo telah membayar mahal untuk kamar itu." Mulainya yang di dengarkan seksama oleh Jongin. Sekarang Jongin tahu, itu artinya kamar lain telah terisi.

"Lantas kenapa tidak membiarkannya pergi?"

Kali ini Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Jika bisa kami sudah menolak kehadirannya kemarin."

Kini Jongin yang bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Kami sudah menerima uangnya Jongin."

"Kembali kan uangnya. Biarkan dia pergi. Semua selesai. Aku juga tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya."

"Tidak bisa."

Sekarang Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ryeowook dan ibunya mempertahankan tamu itu sekalipun menggunakan kamar pribadi Jongin. "masalahnya kami menerima uang yang banyak sebulan lalu. Seseorang bernama Luhan membayar kamar untuk Kyungsoo selama libur musim panas. Uang itu.. Sudah kami gunakan membayar hutang. Sekarang pun tak punya uang lebih untuk mengembalikan uangnya."

Dahi Jongin berkerut. Hutang?

"Dengar adikku sayang. Kami tidak memiliki tamu ketika musim dingin lalu. Itu semua karena bencana longsor. Tidak ada tamu maka _no money_. Bahkan untuk membayar gaji pegawai kami tidak mampu. Sekarang kami kekurangan pegawai. Kau mengerti?"

Errr

Ryeowook mengajaknya kembali ke kamar. Disana Kyungsoo tengah duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. Jongin berharap gadis itu pergi dengan suka rela agar dia mendapatkan kamarnya. Tapi senyum ramah sang Ibu membuat Jongin bergidik. Sepertinya dia akan menerima hadia tak terduga. Tak mungkin ibunya tega membiarkan Jongin tidur di luar kan? Atau harus membersihkan gudang seluas satu kali satu setengah meter untuk tempat tidur Jongin.

"Kalian sudah kembali. Duduklah di sana Jongin. Ada yang ingin Ibu sampaikan."

Terdengar seperti akan menyampaikannya berita buruk. Walau ragu Jongin tetap duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ibu sudah bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan dia memaafkan tindakanmu. Kau juga tidak melakukan apapun. Itu sebuah kecelakaan."

Yeah. Jongin mengangguk. Ketiganya mendengarkannya ucapan Jungsoo. Sepertinya sedang menyampaikannya kesepakatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dan ibu sudah meminta maaf. Sebagai gantinya Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkan penginapan. Dia juga akan tetap menempati kamar ini. Kau juga tahu kamar ini adalah ruangan terluas di rumah ini."

"Ibu, kalau dia menempati kamar ini lantas aku harus tidur di mana?" Jongin mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Ehem.!" Jungsoo berdehem meminta Jongin untuk mendengarkan kembali. "Jadi Kyungsoo sepakat membagi kamar ini bersamamu. Apa kau berniat memgahabiskan libur musim panas di sini?"

"Y-yeah." Jongin menjawab ragu. "Kupikir aku ingin memberikan kalian kejutan."

"Kau memang mengejutkan kami Jongin," guman Ryeowook memotong namun bisa di dengar oleh semuanya.

"Seperti kata kakakmu. Kami terkejut. Jadi ibu sudah meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk membagi kamar ini. Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarmu. Kami akan memasang tirai pembatas nanti."

"Hah?" Jongin pikir dia lah yang mengacaukan liburan musim panasnya sendiri. Harusnya dia datang sehari sebelumnya untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau akan melayani Kyungsoo. Menjadi pemandunya selama disini. Ibu harap kau masih ingat tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi."

Apa yang menarik dari libur musim panas tahun ini?

Jongin pikir tidak ada. Tapi jika dia menoleh ke samping. Maka Jongin harus tahu betapa beruntungnya dia bersama gadis cantik seperti Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _To be Continue..._

* * *

Oke! New Fanfic About KaiSoo. again and again...

Nantikan tiap chapternya, mohon beritahu kesalahan dimana untuk perbaikan chapter selanjutnya. Follow dan fovourite juga untuk mempertahankan eksistensi KaiSoo. Akhh stau lagi pertanyaanku, kalian mau aku publish KaiSoo di Screenplay atau di EXO next Door supaya tida kesulitan mencarinya?

Dan Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhir...

Salam Hangat,

 **Ros** é **Bear(19 Maret 2017)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The Journey

( **2nd Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

...

Jika di pantai orang-orang membuat istana pasir, berlari, bermain voli pantai, berenang, berselancar, memancing atau sekedar duduk di atas hamparan pasir menerima tamparan ringan angin laut.

Sekedar bikini dan selembar kain. Menggunakan _sunblock_ untuk melindungi kulit dari sengatan matahari. Orang-orang rela berjemur untuk mendapatkan _bronze skin_ yang terlihat _sexy._

Tidak untuk Jongin. Pemuda itu telah memiliki kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat maskulin. Sejak kecil Jongin telah disukai banyak wanita Ibunya cantik dan Ayahnya tampan. Kakak perempuannya? selain cantik juga pandai memasak. Sayang Ibu dan Ayahnya bercerai ketika Jongin akan memasuki junior high school. Dia berpisah dari Ibu dan Kakaknya. Sejak itu hanya libur musim panas saja yang membuat Jongin kembali ke rumah Ibunya. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menganggu pekerjaan mereka. Jongin mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari hal-hal sederhana, Ayahnya terlalu sibuk sebagai seorang Pilot dengan jam penerbangan yang memisahkannya dengan rumah. Dia benci sendirian di rumah. Hari-hari jongin habiskan dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Mengikuti kegiatan klub dan tiba umurnya 17 tahun ia mulai bermain ke pub. Disana Jongin seakan merasakan dunia yang luar biasa. Bersenang,-senang di lantai dansa dan melakukan _sexy dance_ bersama puluhan wanita yang menggilainya.

Sudah dua kali musim panas Jongin tak berkunjung kemari. Sekali nya berkunjung dia mendapat kejutan.

* **Ros** é **Bear** *

Membiarkan Jongin harus duduk di luar saat Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap. Gadis itu tentu membuat peraturan untuk Jongin. Jongin pikir tidak akan lebih dari setengah jam. Tapi Nyatanya gadis itu bahkan melewatkan jam makan siang.

Dia mulai bosan duduk sendirian sementara Ibunya melarang pergi seorang diri. Kyungsoo harus ditemani. Sempat terlintas di benak Jongin. Apa istimewanya gadis itu. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi malam tadi. Kenapa Jongin harus melakukan sampai sejauh ini.

 **Do Kyungsoo**.

 _'Kau pasti memohon untuk disentuh olehku.'_

Gadis itu hanya punya mata bulat mengintimidasi. Bibir hati yang cukup tebal, pikiran lelaki itu mulai melayang untuk merasakan benda kenyal di wajah Kyungsoo. Ah! Kim Jongin. Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan. Do Kyungsoo hanya membuat berantakan libur musim panasnya.

srett

Pintu bergeser. Jongin tersigap. Ia membenarkan posisi duduk untuk menyambut kehadiran Kyungsoo. Baiklah. Jongin pikir dia harus menarik kata-katanya kecuali bagian merasakan bibir Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu cantik.

Tubuhnya sintal, berbentuk menawan dengan rok selutut dan kaos bergaris horizontal khas pelaut. Rambut setengah basah, mata bulat itu tampak begitu polos, seperti pertama dia membuka mata hari ini. Tidak mengintimidasi. Kulit putih dengan sedikit rona, Jongin yakin itu adalah efek suhu bukan karena perona pipi. Lalu keinginan untuk merasakannya bibir hati itu semakin kuat. Tanpa sadar Jongin berdiri.

Oke, nilai tambahan kepada aroma vanilla yang menguar ketika Kyungsoo melewati Jongin.

Disana Ryeowook menyapa Kyungsoo. Memberikan mangkuk berisi _strawberry_ segar dan mangkuk kecil berisi madu. Jongin bisa mendengar saat Kyungsoo bertanya bagaimana cara memakannya dengan madu. Niat jahilnya muncul, Jongin menyusul dan mengambil satu strawberry dari mangkuk Kyungsoo. Mencelupkan ujungnya pada madu dan...

Tidak.

Jongin tidak memakan strawberry itu. Dia hanya sebatas menggigit memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo membuat wajah polos Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Jongin melanjutkan aksinya, dia mengulum madu itu hingga habis tanpa menggigit terpotong strawberry. Malah buah segar itu berlabuh di dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Err..." Kaget Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buah itu dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyannya sedikit kesal.

Jongin baru tahu Kyungsoo punya suara yang merdu. Tapi pria itu hanya terkekeh. "Memang begitu cara memakannya di sini. Kau gadis kota yang tidak tahu apa-apa huh?"

Ryeowook datang menengahi. "Jangan menggodanya Jongin." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Mengambil satu buah dan mencelupkannya ke dalam madu seperti yang Jongin lakukan. "Disini kami menggunakan madu sebagai ganti gula." Jelasnya pelan. "Cobalah. Ini madu dari lebah ternak di hutan. Strawberry nya dari kebun pribadi." Ryeowook berkata begitu ramah. " _Noona._ Kenapa tidak mengirimkan strawberry kepalaku?" Suaranya terdengar begitu manja. Jongin memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Ryeowook. Demi apapun, Jongin sangat suka dimanja Ryeowook dan Ibunya. "Kami baru saja mengirimnya. Tapi kau keburu tiba disini."

"Berarti ini milikku?"

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo sangat terkejut ketika ia paksa mengambil mangkuk yang telah diberikan Ryowook pada pertengahan percakapannya dengan Jongin. Susah payah Jongin menahan tawanya melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah menahan kesal.

"Jongin, ini memang milik Kyungsoo. Punyamu sudah dikirim melalui paman Yunho sebelum kami tahu kau kemari."

"Akhh Baiklah. Aku akan berbagi dengannya." Sungguh pria ini tidak sadar diri.

Ryeowook berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. Dia punya pekerjaan lain saat ini. Meninggalkan dua anak manusia itu berdua saja. Orang-orang sedang menikmati istirahat siang mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlibur ke pantai?"

Jongin berjalan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Kembali ke depan kamarnya. Duduk dengan kaki menjuntai tidak sampai ke tanah. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum memandang langit biru. Wajahnya tampak berkilau, namun senyum itu terlalu buruk. Terlihat menyedihkan.

"Orang-orang muda lebih menyukai pantai daripada gunung. Dan para orang tua mengutamakan perjalanan ke gunung. Jika tidak hujan di hutan selalu ada kelompok yang bermeditasi, sebagian lain mendaki. Ohh apa kau pernah mendaki?"

Mereka saling bertetap untuk beberapa detik ketika Kyungsoo menoleh. Hanya sebentar sebelum Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai kayu.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali."

Jongin yakin mendengar ucapan sinis itu. Dia melotot menatap Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin, perlahan rambut gadis itu mulai mengering.

"Yah! Kau akan pergi atau tidak? Jika tidak aku ingin keluar."

"Pergilah."

Baik! Kesabaran Jongin habis. Beginilah rasanya diusir seorang perempuan? Seperti cintanya ditolak saja. Sejak pagi gadis ini tak memberi kesan baik pada Jongin. Kalau bukan karena ibunya Jongin pasti sudah menendang pantat gadis ini. Ia bersumpah akan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Berhentilah memandangku seperti serigala kelaparan."

Akh? Jongin mengeram dalam diam. Bagaimana bibir itu bisa bicara dengan lantang seolah Jongin adalah pelaku kriminal.

 **Brakk**

Jongin berdiri dalam satu sentakan. Ia menghentakkan kaki memasuki kamar. Memakai kaos putih yang masih baru dan mengambil kamera. Pergi begitu saja dari rumah. Setiap kemari ada beberapa tempat yang akan pria Tan itu kunjungi.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mengintip punggung lebar Jongin semakin menjauh. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu tenang. Beberapa jam saja ia butuh tidur siang.

* * *

* **Ros** é **Bear** *

* * *

Longsor musim dingin kemarin tidak hanya terjadi di jalan menuju desa. Namun juga di beberapa bagian lain dari desa. Pria Tan itu hanya berdiri menatap tak percaya gundukkan tanah bercampur batu-batu besar menghalangi jalannya. Semak belukar pun tumbuh dengan kurang ajarnya. Padahal suara aliran air telah terdengar oleh telinga Jongin. Berjalan beberapa meter saja dia bisa menemukan air terjun. Jongin belum mandi sejak ia tiba disini. Tadi terlanjur kesal jadi segera meninggalkan kamar begitu saja. Pada akhirnya usaha Jongin sia-sia.

Perjalanan pulang ia menyapa beberapa penduduk. Tentu saja para gadis dengan senang hati melambaikan tangan kembali.

Kembali ke rumah Jongin mendapati Ryeowook sedang menurunkan tirai di depan kamarnya. Untuk mencegah sinar matahari yang berlebihan. Disana Kyungsoo masih berbaring, sepertinya dia benar-benar menikmati tidur siangnya.

"Kebetulan kau pulang. Bisa Bantu _noona_ memasang tirai di kamarmu."

"Dia tidur disana sejak tadi?" Tangan Jongin mengambil gulungan kain dan tali dari tangan Ryeowook. Namun matanya memandang pada Kyungsoo.

"Heum. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya untuk pindah. Kupikir dia punya masalah pribadi makanya berlibur kemari."

Jongin naik ke lantai kayu dan menggeser pintu kamar. Dibantu arahan Ryeowook pria tan itu berhasil membagi ruang dikamarnya. Dia mendapatkan sudut yang sempit namun menuju kamar mandi. Tadinya Jongin ingin protes namun Ryeowook memelototinya. Ia baru saja akan mandi ketika saudara perempuannya itu meminta Jongin memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar. Sedikit tidak rela ia menggendong _br_ _i_ _dal_ Kyungsoo menuju kamar. Membaringkan gadis itu di kasur lipat lalu menyalakan kipas angin.

* * *

* **Ros** é **Bear** *

* * *

Rasanya menyegarkan bisa mengguyur tubuh dengan air dingin. Beberapa kali Jongin merengganggkan tubuhnya. Satu kebiasaan Jongin yang kadang membuat orang tidak paham atau memandangnya aneh. Jongin sangat suka melakukan _dance_ di kamar mandi. Dia memutar tubuhnya di bawah guyuran _bathroom shower_. Menghentakkan kaki dan sedikit menggoyang selangkangannya.

Yeah! Dia rajanya sexy dance. "Akhhhhhh~," suara erangan tertahan kala jemari meremas sendiri penisnya. Pria itu dewasa secara umur. Terkadang pikirannya terlalu kotor. Jongin kembali mengguyur tubuhnya lalu membentuk gerakan berputar dan sekilas dia seperti melihat wajah Kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Mata Jongin berkedip beberapa kali. Ia memutar badan memastikan apa yang dia lihat. Pintu kamar mandi baru saja ditutup kembali.

Yak! Itu benar-benar Kyungsoo! Gadis itu pasti sudah terbangun dan masuk begitu saja. Jongin tidak marah jika Kyungsoo melihat tubuhnya tapi ini tidak adil. Bukankah tadi Kyungsoo melarang Jongin mengintip bahkan untuk berada di kamar ketika dia mandi. Lalu tanpa izin gadis itu masuk kemudian keluar seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Bergegas Jongin membilas tubuhnya yang masih dilumuri sabun. Menarik handuk dan melingkarkannya di pinggang.

Pintu kamar mandi dihempas cukup kuat. Ia menyibak tirai dan menemukan Kyungsoo kini duduk di atas kasur dengan laptop yang menyala. Mendongak memandang Jongin dengan raut pertanyaan.

"Kau!" Jongin tidak tahu dia harus memulai dari mana. Amarahnya meluap hingga menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo. "Kenapa masuk kamar mandi. Harusnya kau bisa mendengar suara air mengalir. Artinya aku ada di dalam!" Pria itu berteriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dan pintu kamar mandi bergantian.

Gadis itu terlalu polos atau memang tidak peduli. Mengacuhkan Jongin dan kembali sibuk dengan laptop nya. "Yak! Aku bicara denganmu Nona Do Kyungsoo!" Ia mulai frustasi hingga menarik rambutnya acak. Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin mencekik Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau masuk kamar mandi?"

Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin kali ini. Dia menatap bosan pada Jongin "Karena pintunya tidak terkunci."

Hening...

Sekali lagi Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi gadis ini. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar beberapa kali. Lalu tertawa canggung. Dada Jongin naik turun, memalingkan wajah kemanapun selama itu tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia memilih memutar badan lalu menutup tirai kembali.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. Dengan kesal ia berganti pakaian. Meninggalkan kamar dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

* **Ros** é **Bear** *

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk di panggungan. Menikmati langit sore. Melihat sekelompok lansia yang baru pulang bersama Sunny, _noona_ manis yang telah bekerja membantu usaha ibunya sejak penginapan ini pertama kali dioperasikan. Ia menyapa ramah para tamu penginapan yang tampak lelah.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Jongin, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

"Kau baru sampai di penginapan ini?" Pria tua bertanya setelah menyapa.

"Tadi malam. Aku merindukan ibuku."

"Ibu?"

"Yeah Park Jungsoo. Pemilik penginapan ini ibuku."Barulah pria tua itu paham. " oh maafkan aku anak muda. Aku kemari bersama istriku. Kami baru saja pulang mendaki. Suasana disini sangat menyegarkan."

Jongin memutar duduknya. Kini ia bersila di atas panggungan persegi itu. "Kakek lelah? Mau ku pijit?" Ia menawarkan diri. Dengan senang hati pria tua itu menyerahkan punggungnya.

Mereka punya obrolan para lelaki. Mulai dari masakan Ryeowook dan juga kebun strawberry di sebelah penginapan ini. Sampai akhirnya pria tua itu menawarkan putrinya pada Jongin. Oh Tuhan, pesona lelaki itu benar-benar tak bisa pudar. Bahkan pria tua saja mengaguminya. Sunny yang mendengar percakapan itu sedikit terkekeh pelan melewati Jongin.

Di sudut lain. Para tamu bersama-sama menikmati siaran televisi sembari menikmati cemilan sore. Mereka sedang menanti jam makan malam. Riuh suara tawa kala mereka menyaksikan acara _reality show_ bersama-sama. Sekelompok lansia itu seperti sedang berada di panti jompo. Berkumpul dengan orang-orang satu generasi, dengan percakapan yang tak menggurui, saling berbagi satu-sama lain. Jongin merasa seperti memasuki kafe lansia. Dimana ia terlihat seperti bocah ingusan.

Sudut matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar. Gadis itu sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Dia satu-satunya tamu yang tak punya kegiatan. Pria paruh baya berterima kasih atas pijitan Jongin. Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan setelah Kyungsoo bergabung . Ikut menyaksikan siaran televisi yang baru berganti ke tayangan berita. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kyungsoo mengeras. Jongin sadar perubahan itu.

"Mau mencicipinya?" Saat itu Sunny ikut bergabung. Membawa semangkuk kue coklat dan membaginya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Cobalah," wanita cantik itu menawarkan pada Kyungsoo. Hanya anggukan pelan dan ia mencoba sepotong kecil.

Jongin rasa Kyungsoo seperti orang idiot. Ah bukan. Orang idiot tidak bersikap tenang hanya saja aneh. Gadis itu tak banyak bicara. Pada siapapun. Dia juga menghindari makan malam bersama. Padahal para tamu lain begitu antusias, setelah acara berita tadi berakhir. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jika pikirannya Jongin benar, ia melihat sudut mata Kyungsoo berair. Artinya gadis itu menangis? Tapi kenapa? Tidak ada yang menyakitinya bukan?

* * *

* **Ros** é **Bear** *

* * *

Ragu. Jongin benar-benar ragu untuk kembali ke kamarnya padahal ia bisa masuk sembarang. Toh itu adalah kamarnya, semua barang pribadi disana.

Sudah malam, Jungsoo mulai lelah mendengar ocehan Jongin. Tapi ia belum mau kembali ke kamar. Kyungsoo membuatnya seperti melakukan kesalahan. Berada di kamar yang sama saja adalah kesalahan.

Akhirnya Jungsoo mengambil keputusan. "Jika kau tidak mau tidur. Maka terjaga saja sekalian jaga penginapan ini. Ibu mau tidur." Kini ia ditinggal sendirian. Bintang-bintang itu bersinar seakan mengejek kesendirian Jongin. Tetap saja Jongin memilih duduk diluar sendirian. Ekor matanya memandang ke sudut. Kamar itu adalah miliknya sejak berusia enam tahun. Ia tidur bersama puluhan robot-robotan yang dibelikan sang ayah, miniatur mobil-mobilan dan berbagai jenis mainan yang kini berlabuh di dalam gudang. Ayah dan ibunya, meskipun mereka bercerai tetap memiliki hubungan yang baik, setidaknya begitu yang dilihat orang-orang. Tentang saudara perempuannya, Jongin berharap ia segera dilamar oleh kekasih tampannya. Mereka sudah berhubungan begitu lama.

Wajah Jongin mengernyit, lampu kamarnya baru saja padam. Apa gadis itu baru saja akan tidur? Bukankah dia sudah di dalam sana selama berjam-jam. Lantas apa yang ia lakukan seorang diri? Terlalu banyak kegelisahan. Kenapa seorang gadis bisa membuat Jongin merasa frustasi. Bukan karena tubuhnya, tapi hanya karena ekspresinya. Oke! Apa pria ini merasa kasihan? Tidak mungkin. Sudut kecil hatinya ingin bersimpati dan membantu sejak Ryeowook bilang kemungkinan Kyungsoo punya masalah pribadinya.

Pada akhirnya Jongin beranjak kembali ke kamar. Ia sempat ragu untuk masuk. Menggeser pintu dengan begitu pelan. Jongin akui ia sangat terkejut. Ia yakin yang baru saja diinjaknya adalah tisu. Basah? Kenapa?

Melewatkan hal itu Jongin menyalakan kembali lampu. Tidak ada protes dari Kyungsoo ia melanjutkan dengan membentangkan kasur lipat di lantai. Oke! Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja sampai Jongin sadar ia tak punya bantal. Menyibak tirai dan menemukan Kyungsoo bergelung dalam selimut dalam cuaca panas. Jongin tidak peduli itu. Ia ingin bantalnya.

"Hey Kyungsoo. Berikan aku satu bantal."

Tanpa jawaban gadis itu mengeluarkan satu bantal dari dalam selimut. Melemparnya asal ke sumber suara. Ia hanya berdecih menerima perlakuan tamu istimewa ibunya itu.

Jongin mulai berbaring di kasurnya sendiri setelah mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Setidaknya kini bisa melihat bayang-bayang susunan barang di dalam kamar.

Beberapa kali tubuh atletis itu merasa gelisah. Secara pribadi ia mengakhiri memikirkan gadis yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin. Ini terlalu sulit.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Ia bertanya dan yakin gadis itu pasti mendengarkannya. "Baiklah. Kini Kau menganggapku menganggu? Aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bergeming. "Tapi sejujurnya sikapmu juga mengangguku. Bisakah kita bersikap normal? Bukan kita tapi hanya kau. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sepuluh hari di sini? Aku sudah bertanya pada Ibu berapa lama kau di sini. Ibu bilang temanmu membayar untuk sepuluh malam. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Kyungsoo?"

Jongin bangkit dari berbaring. Ia duduk bersila beberapa detik lalu berdiri dan menyingkap tirai, lagi.

"Maksudku. Mari menjadi teman. Jika kau punya masalah katakan saja. Ibuku sangat khawatir kau sedikit sekali berinteraksi. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku begini. Aku peduli pada Ibuku, dia menjadikan rumah ini sebuah penginapan agar tidak kesepian. Dia ingin tamunya pulang dengan membawa cerita bahagia. Yeah,,, harusnya kau bisa melihat wajah bahagia tamu lainnya bukan?"

"..." Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menjawab. Tidakkah udara begitu panas?Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Srettt

Dalam satu gerakan ia memaksakan tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik. Gadis itu telentang dengan kedua lengan yang di tahan Jongin. "Aku sedang bicara denganmu Nona muda."

Suaranya tak keras namun penuh penekanan. Jongin benci ketika dia diabaikan. Kyungsoo tidak berteriak dengan perlakuan Jongin, ia hanya sedang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Akan kulepaskan jika kita bisa bicara baik-baik." Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa _centimete_ _r_ saja.

Seperti dihantam ombak besar. Dada Jongin tersentak. Dalam cahaya yang remang ia bisa melihat kilauan dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menangis. Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menahan diri, seolah tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya. Tapi ia tak bisa menawan. Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah pria, ia kuat dan mampu mempertahankan posisi mereka. Berbeda dengan ketidaksiapan pria itu tadi pagi.

Hati pria itu melunak saat satu isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya lepas dari lengan Kyungsoo, mengusap lembut sudut mata Kyungsoo. "Kau menangis? Karena aku?"

Gelengan pelan. Perih sekali melihat gadis ini berusaha terlihat kuat. Jika biasanya Jongin melihat para gadis memohon untuk di sentuh. Kali ini dia yang memohon untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo. Entahlah keberanian dari mana Jongin menawarkan diri.

"Kau punya masalah? Apakah itu menyakitimu? Jika sakit dihatimu, aku bisa membantunya. Malam ini saja."

Jongin menunjuk dada Kyungsoo. "Katakan sesuatu Kyungsoo." Gila rasanya Jongin tak bisa menahan hasratnya. Ia menenangkan gadis ini.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Akhirnya Jongin bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Terdengar serak karena ia yakin Kyungsoo telah menangis sejak tadi. Pria itu menyeringai. "Katakan masalahnya."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Posisi mereka masih bertahan dengan Jongin menindih Kyungsoo. Pria itu tanpa busana atasan dengan dada yang naik turun. "Apa kau akan tertawa jika kukatakan aku kemari karena pelarian?"

"Heum? Masalahnya?" Jongin masih menuntut Kyungsoo.

"Kekasihku berselingkuh dan kini dia akan menikah. Lalu aku baru saja di keluarkan dari pekerjaan."

Jika biasanya Jongin akan tergelak mendengar cerita picisan semacam ini. Tapi entahlah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Jongin yakin ia masih sadar, Ryeowook memberinya makanan bergizi sejak terbangun hari ini. Tapi kenapa kepalanya semakin mendekat dan dengan sendirinya mencium Kyungsoo. Lembut dan berlanjut. Bibir hati yang sangat ingin Jongin rasakan kini ia mendapatkannya. Rasanya manis dan juga lembut. Tidak selembut permen kapas karena masih bisa merasakannya. Ahh ini lebih seperti permen lolipop yang dibelikan _noona_ nya ketika ia sekolah dulu.

Dari sini Jongin melihat wajah terkejut Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mencium bibir itu, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak namun seperti terkena candu Jongin memaksa untuk masuk. Sesekali ia gigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, memaksa lidahnya untuk bisa melesak masuk. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Mulai membalas ciuman Jongin.

Masih bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, Jongin berusaha memegang kepala Kyungsoo. Menenangkan gadis itu jika mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tangannya menyusup ke tengkuk Kyungsoo, sedikit mengangkatnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lutut Jongin sedikit terangkat maju tanpa sengaja menyentuh selangkangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu tersentak. Berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Melepas ciuman mereka. "Maaf, aku janji akan melakukan nya dengan lembut." Jongin tidak tahu sepolos apa Kyungsoo itu. Tapi dengan rona malu-malu dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak membuatnya tersenyum lembut. "Kau percaya padaku? Malam ini aku bisa membuatmu melupakan mantan kekasihmu yang brengsek itu?"

Brengsek? Bukankah Jongin juga brengsek telah berani mencium Kyungsoo?

Ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seperti memberi sinyal untuk Jongin melanjutkan. Ia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Menggilai benda kenyal itu, sesekali disela kecupannya Jongin memberanikan diri menggigit bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh," satu desahan lolos membuat Jongin melebarka seringai, gadis itu mulai menikmati sentuhannya. Jongin semakin memberanikan diri. Jemarinya tak hanya menganggur. Mulai bergerilya melewati piyama yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Jongin semakin tersenyum puas tidak mendapati kaitan bra. Ia baru sadar puting Kyungsoo mulai mengeras hanya dengan ciuman dan sentuhan dingin pada punggungnya. Jongin meraba-raba punggung mulus Kyungsoo, terasa seperti kulit bayi. Wajahnya mulai menjauh, melepas ciuman mereka dan turun ke leher Kyungsoo. Menjilati leher mulus yang mengeluarkan aroma vanilla. Satu ciuman disertai gigitan kecil kembali membuat Kyungsoo mendesah. "Ahhhhhhhh." Suaranya terdengar begitu merdu.

Jongin suka jika Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhannya. Dengan berani tangan Jongin berpindah ke perut Kyungsoo. Memutar jarinya di sana membuat tubuh itu menggelinjang kegelian. Jongin menangkup payudara Kyungsoo. Meremasnya cukup kuat membuat kaki Kyungsoo menggelinjang. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyentuh salah satu pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Kaki gadis itu naik ke atas menabrak kejantanan Jongin yang masih terhalangi celana tidurnya.

"A-aku penasaran." Sudah payah Lelaki itu mulai bicara saat ia sibuk mengatur nafas bibirnya menandai leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tadi sore kau masuk kamar mandi. Ha-harusnya kau tahu ada orang di dalam."

"Haha"

Sepersekian detik Jongin terperangah. Kyungsoo tertawa. Ya gadis itu baru saja terkekeh pelan. Lebih merdu daripada desahannya.

Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik pakaian Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menopang tubuhnya. Menunggu Kyungsoo untuk bicara.

"Katakan padaku."

Kini ia tersenyum. Tangannya bermain di dada Jongin. Susah payah Jongin harus menahan birahinya. Kenapa gadis ini begitu menggoda. Ia menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung. Pandangan itu terlalu polos.

"Malam ini aku milikmu. Tapi katakan dulu padaku. Itu membuatku pensaran. Apa kau malu melihat tubuh telanjanngku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Itu artinya ia tidak malu melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin. "A-aku mendengar suara desahan. Ka-karena penasaran aku membukanya begitu saja." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak.

A-apa? Kim Jongin. Kau harus ingat kau mendesah di kamar mandi. Dia mendesah karena membayangkan jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo meremas penisnya. Dan kini gadis itu tepat di bawahnya. Dalam kukuhannya yang begitu kuat.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku mendesah?" Seringai jahil tercetak di bibir Jongin. Wajahnya turun menggigit puting payudarah Kyungsoo dibalik piyama yang mulai berantakan itu.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Aku membayangkanmu," bisik Jongin penuh penekanan. Ia beralih ke payudarah Kyungsoo yang satu lagi. "Menyentuh milikku."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Tubuh di bawah itu bergetar. Jongin tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannya. Menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk merasakan miliknya. Kyungsoo terkejut, gundukkan di balik celana selutut itu terasa mengeras.

Kini beralih menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk lehernya. Nafas Keduanya membaur satu sama lain. Aroma Vanilla dan coklat berpadu bersama _ginger_ yang menghangatkan satu sama lain. Saling menggoda membuat lawannya mabuk.

Kembali kedua bibir _kissable_ itu berpagutan. Tangan Jongin tak pernah menganggur. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Kyungsoo. Sedikit kesulitan kala ia juga harus menopang bobot tubuhnya supaya tak menimpa Kyungsoo. Ia berhasil. Tiga kancing berturut-turut terbuka. Dua payudarah Kyungsoo memcuat. Kulit sehalus bayi itu sungguh putih. Jongin pikir ia akan bersetubuh dengan bayi jika menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo. Namun desahan itu meyakinkan Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo cukup dewasa untuk ini.

Ia kembali membuat _kissmark_ di tulang depan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Jongin turun perlahan. Kepalanya melewati payudarah Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya memegang lembut pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menjilati pusar Kyungsoo membuat kedua kaki gadis itu menggelinjang menahan rasa geli luar biasa.

Ciumannya semakin dalam. Jongin merasakan kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Gadis itu kembali mendesah frustasi dengan sentuhannya Jongin. Lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. "Ahhhhhhhh." Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung. Jongin kembali merangkak naik. Ia menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan rayuan. " . ." Kata-kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Aaakhhhhhhh," Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia melotot pada Jongin. Pria itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang terlihat rapih. Menggigit bibir pelan atas perbuatannya barusan. Entahlah sejak kapan tangan Jongin masuk kebalik celana Kyungsoo yang tak menggunakan pakaian dalam. Menyentuh titik kemaluan Kyungsoo menimbulkan gelenyar aneh ketika jari Jongin menyentuh dalam sekali lewat.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Menyatu dengan nafas Jongin. Keduanya bertatap untuk waktu yang lama. Tanpa izin Jongin kembali menggerakkan jarinya. Menyentuh selangkangan Kyungsoo. Membuat kedua kaki Kyungsoo reflek menjepit tangannya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Ia pisahkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Membuat lubang itu kini merasakan kehadiran jari Jongin. Terasa lembab dan basah.

Jongin mendekatkan kembali wajahnya. Mengecup sebentar bibir hati Kyungsoo. "Kau harus tidur dengan tenang." Bisiknya pelan.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo. Namun pria itu sudah terlanjur memasukkan ujung jarinya. Ia semakin memasukkan jari tengahnya. Merasakan milik Kyungsoo yang menolak kehadiran benda asing itu. "Ssshhhhhh," Jongin berdesis ketika ikut memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang vagina Kyungsoo. Rasanya lebih hangat daripada matahari musim semi.

"Kau boleh mencakar pundakku. Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit Kyung." Dia berbisik disusul dengan jari manis yang ikut menusuk lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

Percayakah, Jongin punya jari-jari yang panjang. Ia merasakan kehangatan di lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," gadis itu mendesah panjang. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya meminta Jongin menusuk miliknya semakin dalam. Ini benar-benar membuat keduanya gila. Jongin mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya seirama.

Tangan satunya meremas satu payudarah Kyungsoo. Memilin putingnya kasar.

"Kenapa sempithhhh Kyung?" Jongin mulai kesulitan berkata.

"Kkkhhhhh~"Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri. Tapi seperti telah terhipnotis Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin kasar. Mendekat kan wajahnya untuk menahan ucapan kasar dari mulut Jongin. Mencium lelaki itu dengan panasnya.

"Aku menemukannyahhhhh," desah Jongin semakin merasakan lengannya dijepit paha Kyungsoo.

Ia mulai memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya menyentuh pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

"Pleasehhhhh," Kyungsoo mendesah kasar di sela permohonannya.

"Sssshhhhhh. Damn!" Di atas sana Jongin masih kesulitan.

Jarinya trus mengaduk lubang Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu makin mendesah hebat.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Desahan panjang itu diikuti cairan kental keluar dari vagina Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mencapai puncaknya. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo tersentak ke bawah. Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia menjilati ketiga jari dengan begitu seduktif. Sengaja membiarkan Kyungsoo melihatnya, tak disangka gadis itu kembali tertawa dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. "Mau mencobanya?" Bujuk Jongin lembut. Ia mencium Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau telah berhasil menggodaku Kyung." Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo.

Jari Kyungsoo bergerak hendak membuka kancing celana Jongin. Namun pria itu menahannya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak punya pengaman. Jangan lakukan Kyung. Aku tidak mau menjadi brengsek untukmu."

Jongin mengecup tiap inchi wajah Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu. "Aku akan membereskanmu. Aku tetap milikmu malam ini." Dengan kata terakhir itu Jongin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Rasanya sungguh pegal dalam posisi ini hampir setengah jam. Ia melepas semua piyama Kyungsoo yang telah basah oleh keringat. Jongin telah menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo saat melihat gadis itu tanpa busana. Ia mengambil kaosnya yang tersusun di meja dan segera memasangkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Mengangkat tubuh gadis itu untuk pindah ke kasurnya yang masih bersih. Ia tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan nyaman tidur di kasur tipis yang kini lembab dan basah karena miliknya sendiri.

Jongin beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi ia mengurus tubuhnya cukup lama seorang diri. Mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya. Jongin keluar dengan handuk di pinggang. Ia kemudian mencari celana pendek lainnya. "Kau kenapa?" Jongin bertanya karena Kyungsoo trus memandangnya. Gadis itu belum tidur, ia bisa melihatnya di bawah cahaya lampu tidur yang menyala.

"Kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja di kasurku." Jawab Jongin enteng. Dia memang berniat tidur di kasurnya. Langsung saja Jongin berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Memeluk gadis itu dengan posesif.

"Jangan mencoba menggodaku kembali." Bisik Jongin pelan. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Tanpa disadari wanita itu berbalik memunggungi Jongin. Kyungsoo menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia berhasil melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Selama Jongin menyentuhnya tadi tak sekalipun bayangan pria tinggi itu melintas di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum.

Disisi yang sama, Jongin belum terlelap. Ia mencoba mengenali aroma Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin tergoda oleh seorang wanita. Dia menahan dirinya. Pengaman? Yang benar saja. Jongin punya alat itu di dalam ransel yang ia bawa. Tapi dia ingin meyakinkan Kyungsoo Perasaan Jongin teraduk menjadi kacau. Bagaimana besok mereka harus memulai hari? Oh tidak. Bagaimana jika Ibunya, Saudara perempuannya atau kedua _noona_ yang membantu membersihkan penginapan menemukan cairan Kyungsoo di kasurnya? Dan bagaimana Jongin harus mulai bicara dengan Kyungsoo besok pagi?

Rasa lelah membawa Keduanya terlelap. Melupakan tentang esok yang sebentar lagi akan menyapa.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

Selamat malam dan senang sekali bisa update chapter dua. Ughhhh adegan dewasa chapter ini sekal lewat aja. haha namanya baru mulai...

Kalian masih penasaran mantan kekasih Kyungsoo? Chapter depan mungkin muncul... lalu masalah ketakutan Kyungsoo, itu benar-benar mendekati phobia. Rasa takut yang membuat seseorang gemetar, berkeringat dingin, tiba-tiba Mong. Sedangkan di FF Flash Kyungsoo hanya kaget, just shock bukan takut. Aku mau kalian mengerti...

* * *

 ** _Next The Journey Chapter 03..._**

* * *

 _"Ahh maaf. Aku hanya khawatir terhadap tamu kami."_

 _._

 _"Kau suka sekali melihatku telanjang heum?"_

 _._

 _"Ja-jangan memotretku."_

 _._

 _Tidak hanya dirinya namun dua orang yang sedang berciuman tadi menoleh padanya..._

The Journey,

 **Ros** é **Bear**

 **(1 April 2017)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The Journey

( **3th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

Start story!

* * *

Ada di salah satu hari ketika musim panas masih berlangsung. Hujan mengguyur. Udara menjadi dingin namun tak berlangsung lama. Besoknya segera panas kembali. Orang-orang bersorak, bersiap menyambut pesta kembang api. Hanya di musim panas kembang api terlihat menarik.

Kyungsoo bangun. Terasa berat ketika lengan Jongin masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Mereka tidur dalam posisi berpelukan selama semalaman penuh. Ah Kyungsoo rasa tidak semalam penuh. tidak yakin ini jam berapa. Nampaknya masih sangat gelap di luar sana. Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Lelaki itu masih terlelap. bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyungsoo yakin ia berterima kasih karena Jongin benar-benar membuatnya lupa tentang mantan kekasihnya. Tidur dalam dekapan Jongin membuatnya tenang tanpa khawatir apapun. Bahkan jika ibu atau saudara perempuan Jongin melihat mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menekan wajah Jongin. Baru Ia sadari pria itu punya rahang yang tegas. Sepertinya Jongin terusik membuatnya mengendurkan pelukan.

Jika Jongin masih menikmati alam bawah sadarnya maka Kyungsoo harus bergegas. Walau dirinya tidak khawatir namun tetap saja tidak enak rasanya jika pelayan penginapan melihat kasurnya yang berbau. Gadis itu keluar dari pelukan Jongin. Mencari ikat rambut dan bergegas melepas sarung kasur lipatnya. Kyungsoo menggulung kasur itu. Tidak berat dan ia masih mampu mengangkat benda itu keluar dari kamar. Di sudut lain penginapan ini ada sumur. Tempatnya bersebelahan dengan dapur yang sering Ryeowook gunakan untuk masak. Tidak jauh dari sana ada pintu kayu setinggi anak-anak. Jika ada orang dewasa yang ingin pergi ke kebun maka harus menundukkan kepala. Kyungsoo menjemur kasurnya di atas bambu. Merendam kain di dalam baskom. Ia beruntung cahaya di luar begitu terang. Keadaan sunyi namun Kyungsoo tak terlalu takut. malah khawatir suaranya bisa membangunkan penghuni lain. Jadi ia sangat berhati-hati dalam mengangkut air.

"Selamat pagi Nona."

"Heih?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

Itu Yuri.

Salah satu pelayan penginapan. Ia tampak baru saja bangun. Namun berhasil menyapa Kyungsoo. Gugup Kyungsoo menyapanya kembali.

"Kenapa mencuci kasurmu nona? Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Ahh tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri."

Yuri mempout bibirnya lucu mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo mempertahakan Kasurnya yang telah basah total.

"Apa nona tidak nyaman?"

Kyungsoo tahu dia hampir melukai perasaan wanita ini. "Aku nyaman di sini. Hanya saja aku ingin mencucinya. Yeah aku terbiasa membersihkan kasurku sendiri."

"Apa karena tuan muda menidurinya kemarin? Maaf seharusnya kami menukar kasur Nona."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di udara. Dia semakin merasa tidak enak mendengar ucapan Yuri. "Jangan khawatir. Banyak hal yang tak biasa terjadi. Aku sudah memaafkan itu. Apa kau selalu bangun sepagi ini?"

Yuri menganggukan kepala. "Aku yang paling cepat tidur jadi aku terbiasa bangun lebih pagi. Nona," Yuri kembali menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya berdehem pelan. "Sebenarnya aku khawatir Nona tidak melakukan apapun kemarin. Bahkan melewatkan makan malam. Hmm apa Nona baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatapnya.

"Ahh maaf. Aku hanya khawatir terhadap tamu kami." Dia menunduk meminta maaf karena telah kurang sopan bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ahh maafkan aku. Aku punya mata silinder. Kau pasti tidak enak melihatku kan? Sebenarnya kemarin aku melakukan banyak hal. Tapi tidak terlihat oleh kalian."Jawab Kyungsoo yakin. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk meyakinkan Yuri.

Keduanya mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing Kyungsoo selesai mencuci lapisan kasurnya. Sementara Yuri juga menyelesaikan tugasnya mencuci kain-kain lain.

Dari pintu ruangan lain Ryeowook keluar menyapa keduanya. Wanita itu cantik dipagi hari. Ia sudah terlihat segar dengan rambut setengah basah. Sepertinya akan menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Kyungsoo hanya duduk di halaman memperhatikan Jungsoo yang kini membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan. Nampaknya akan ada sup hangat di pagi hari. Sementara penghuni lain mulai bermunculan. Mereka tampak mengantuk dan Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya melihat sekelompok orang tua itu berbagi kamar mandi yang sama.

"Nona Muda. Kau sendirian? Aku boleh duduk di sini?" seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa Kyungsoo.

Reflek ia menggeser tubuhnya.

"Hmm duduklah di sebelahku Nek."

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Pagi ini kami akan bermeditasi sedikit jauh."

Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak tahu dia harus menolak bagaimana. Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin ia akan tahan duduk bersila dalam waktu yang lama. Bermeditasi di tengah hutan? Sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini.

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia beruntung seseorang memanggil nenek itu untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Karena Yuri dan Sunny mulai membagikan makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook.

"Apa Jongin belum bangun?" Itu suara mendapati wanita cantik itu membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk sup ayam dan bubur. Dengan teh beraroma melati. Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya bingung kala Jungsoo terlalu memperhatikan kondisinya. Kyungsoo akui dia memang belum mandi namun akhhh ini kaos Jongin. Sudah pasti ibunya tahu akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya kenapa tak berganti pakaian setelah memakai pakaian dalam dia masih mengenakan kaos Jongin. "Kau mau membangunkan Jongin? Putraku sangat sulit bangun di pagi hari."

Nafasnya meluncur. Rasanya begitu lega hilang dari prasangka buruk. Kyungsoo bergegas bangkit dan menunduk. "Aku akan membangunkannya untukmu."

"Yeah setelah itu bersiap lalu sarapan bersama kami." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan pada Jungsoo. Ia menutup kasar pintu kamar. Menarik kerah baju mencium aroma dari tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak terlalu berbau ia berharap mereka yang bicara dengannya pagi ini tidak mencium aroma sex dari tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jongin punya aroma kaos yang wangi. Seperti parfum yang memang sudah melekat di bajunya.

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih terlelap. Rasanya kasihan harus membangunkan pria itu. Alih-alih membangunkan Jongin ia melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian baru.

* * *

Kyungsoo pikir ia sudah lama berada di kamar mandi tapi pria itu tak kunjung bangun. Mengingat ucapan Jungsoo ia kini berjongkok. Menggoyang pundak Jongin pelan.

"Hey pemalas. Ibumu menyuruhku membangunkanmu."

"Hmmm?" Jongin semakin bergelung dalam selimut. Dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jongin. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Bukankah kau pemandu wisataku? Cepatlah bangun!" Guncangannya semakin kuat.

Sayangnya Jongin bukan pria penurut. Ia menarik Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Kau mulai berani memaksaku heum?"

"Le-lepaskan aku Jongin! Aku akan memanggil Ibumu jika kau trus begini."

Akhirnya pria itu melepaskan Kyungsoo. Setengah sadar Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin bangkit langsung menuju kamar mandinya setelah mengecup cepat bibir Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo marah, tapi dia melewatkan begitu saja. Bahkan tak bangkit dari tempat tidur Jongin. Seperti anak baik Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu punya waktu yang singkat di kamar mandi. Dalam beberapa menit dia sudah keluar dengan handuk di pinggang. Menatap Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum. Jongin punya senyum yang menawan. Sedikit lebih tertarik ke sudut kanan. Ia berjongkok meraih susunan pakaian yang tertata rapi di dalam kolong lemari tanpa pintu.

"Kau akan tetap duduk disana?"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik. Memandang Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Kau suka sekali melihatku telanjang heum?" Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat mencerna ucapan Jongin. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu segera beranjak. Menutup tirai dan bersiap diri. Kyungsoo hanya menyisir rambutnya dan memoleskan lipstik tipis. Ia menyingkap tirai kembali. Mendapati Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya dengan handuk masih di atas kepala.

Air dari rambut Jongin ikut membasahi lantai kayu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. Ia bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut. "Duduklah. Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu." Jongin duduk bersila menghadap Kyungsoo. Menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari gadis itu.

"Anggap saja terima kasihku. Kau membuatku tidur nyenyak semalam."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Tangan Jongin tak bisa diam. Ia memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya terkejut sedang pria itu masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kau menggunakan bra?"

Dugh

"Kau keringkan sendiri!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin meninggalkan kekehan ringan di sana. Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan Jongin. Ia merasa malu dan juga kesal di saat bersamaan.

* * *

Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa dia begitu membuka diri pada Jongin. Sejak pagi itu Kyungsoo merasa tak perlu khawatir apapun. Masalahnya menguap beberapa saat. Gemas dengan tingkah Jongin yang mencuri perhatian ibu dan saudara perempuannya.

Pria itu juga baik, peduli pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk memijit kakek paruh baya. Kyungsoo tak hanya menerima kehadiran Jongin. Otaknya menyetujui semua keisengan pria tan itu. Terlebih lagi dengan gamblang Kyungsoo menceritakan masalahnya yang mana sejauh ini hanya Luhan saja penjaga rahasia Kyungsoo.

Lebih dari itu ia membiarkan Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya mengingat kejadian semalam. Ya Tuhan. Dia benar-benar gila. Kenapa tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Jongin lebih jauh lagi? Bahkan semalam jika saja Jongin menuruti nafsunya ia bisa saja menghamili Kyungsoo. Oke! Agak kelewatan memang. Tapi kini Kyungsoo dihadapkan oleh empat wanita yang memang sudah dekat dengan Jongin. Pria itu duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mereka ada di ruang makan keluarga. Ruangan sempit yang hanya mampu penampung meja makan duduk dengan sebuah lemari. Percayalah itu pasti lemari penyimpanan peralatan kamar. Barusan Yuri membukanya dan mengambil beberapa selimut baru.

Lalu ruangan itu hanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Jungsoo telah mengangkat semua peralatan makan untuk segera dibersihkan. Sempat wanita cantik itu bertanya prihal pencucian kasur. Kyungsoo malu setengah mati dia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana ditambah dengan gelak tawa Jongin yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Mau menonton?" Tanpa izin pria itu menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Menariknya menuju ke halaman. Dimana kini beberapa orang tua tengah bersantai menunggu pemandu mereka bersiap dan segera pergi. Udara pagi masih sangat segar. Televisi menyala menampilkan pembawa berita yang menyampaikan kabar terkini. Dada Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit melihat mantan kekasihnya masih bisa tersenyum di balik meja itu. Bekerja dengan sangat baik tanpa peduli perasaan Kyungsoo. Sama seperti kemarin sore. Pria itu duduk bersama seorang wanita muda cantik. Kyungsoo sangat mengenalnya, dia juga berada di perusahaan yang sama dengan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu sampai Kyungsoo harus menyerahkan Surat pengunduran diri dan mengambil pesangonnya.

Tidak! Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada Luhan dia harus melupakan bajingan itu. Bukankah tadi malam Jongin bisa membantu meringankan hatinya. Harusnya sekarang juga bisa.

"Aku mau keluar." Putus Kyungsoo segera.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sedikit bingung.

"Yuri bilang di dekat sini ada kuil."

"Kau mau berdo'a?" Selidik Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk, dia segera berjalan meninggalkan siaran televisi.

Luhan bilang sebaiknya berada jauh dari apapun yang menampakkan mantan kekasihnya. Jika Kyungsoo menjauh perlahan dia bisa melupakan pria brengsek itu. _Jarak memisahkan banyak orang. Jarak membuat orang lupa. Jarak menghapus kenangan._ Kali ini Kyungsoo harus percaya perkataan Luhan.

Langkah nya terhenti saat menyadari Jongin tak ada di belakang. Kyungsoo mengitari seisi penginapan yang tampak jelas dari pintu masuk. Pria itu keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menenteng sebuah kamera. Susah payah Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya. Tidak sekarang, dia memohon. Kyungsoo tidak takut pada benda mati itu. Hanya saja ia takut jika berada di hadapan kamera yang siap. Apalagi jika benda itu mengeluarkan _blitz_. Tubuhnya bisa kaku seketika atau bergetar hebat. Bukan phobia yang kelewatkan hanya perasaan buruk seperti dihantui ketakutan.

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu untuk mengajaknya melangkah. Sepertinya Jongin sadar Kyungsoo tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia berbalik lagi dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jongin tidak berniat memotretnya bukan. Lelaki itu sama sekali belum menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambil gambar.

Jalan tanah bercampur sedikit batu-batuan. Beberapa pohon bambu tumbuh berjejer dengan rapi. Ia trus saja menunduk sampai ketika Jongin bilang mereka sudah sampai.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali. Ia terpesona dengan kuil ini. Sangat bersih dan lihatkah di gerbangnya terdapat patung Naga. Lalu air mengalir dari pipa bambu. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari memasuki kuil. Ia menuju bangunan utama. Berdiri dengan tegap lalu membunyikan lonceng. Nyaring sekali bunyinya. Mereka adalah pengunjung pertama pagi ini.

Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Kepala sedikit menunduk dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Ja-jangan memotretku." Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mendengar suaranya walau tidak yakin dimana keberadaan pria itu. Entahlah kenapa dia berkata demikian. Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Jongin berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Pria itu juga sedang berdo'a.

Tampan. Dia punya rahang yang tegas. Kulit tan mempesona dan bibir tebal yang semalam melahap bibir hati Kyungsoo dengan begitu hati-hati. "Kau sudah selesai?" Sapa Jongin segera.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Semoga cita-citaku tercapai. Kenapa kau tahu aku akan memotretmu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum didekat pria ini. Kyungsoo lupa menghitung.

"Memangnya apa cita-citamu? Kulihat kau punya banyak buku bacaan di kamar itu. Dokter? Jaksa? Professor?"

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?" Jongin bersiap mengangkat kamera menyiapkan bidikannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Berlindung di balik punggung tangan mungil "berhenti kumohon."

"Ada masalah? Kau bukan artis dan aku juga tak akan menyebarkan gambarmu."

Ckrek

"..."

"Kyung?"

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat. Kilatan itu membuatnya sesak. Bukankah ketakutan ini berlebihan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tau pasti sejak kapan tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan terhadap kilatan kamera. Hingga ikut menyeretnya takut dihadapan kamera.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali. Berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Jangan sampai menyulitkan Jongin. Lebih lagi ia tak mau Jongin mengejeknya nanti.

"Kyung?" Jongin menggoyang tubuh Kyungsoo berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu. Sayangnya Kyungsoo kehilangan tenaga. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia beruntung Jongin sigap menopang. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo akan menghantam ubin.

* * *

Seperti melayani seorang nona muda. Tubuh Kyungsoo di bawa mendekat ke dinding, Jongin memeluknya dalam pangkuan. Menepuk pelan pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu panik setengah mati. Bukan hanya takut terjadi hal buruk pada Kyungsoo. Lebih lagi ibunya akan marah besar Ia menyakiti tamu penginapan. "Kyung?" Dia kembali menepuk-nepuk wajah Kyungsoo. Cukup lama hingga gadis itu berangsur sadar. Meremas kuat kaos yang digunakan Jongin. "Jangan memotretku lagi. Kumohon," suaranya terdengar lirih dan seperti akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku." berulang kali Jongin mengucapkan kata yang sama.

Kyungsoo duduk mengayunkan kakinya. Bersender pada pohon persik. Mereka masih di kuil, gadis itu menunggu Jongin yang sedang mencari minum. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan melihat sosok tampan itu sedikit berlari dengan membawa cangkir bambu berisikan air. "Minumlah."

Kyungsoo meneguk setengah ia berharap Jongin menerima sisahnya. Nyatanya pria itu menolak dengan halus. "Kau habiskan saja. Untuk yang tadi aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" _Don't worry_ _._ Sejak kecil aku memang punya ketakutan pada kamera."

"Jadi benar-benar ada ya?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Pria itu menggeleng pelan. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tak mau menyinggungnya. Sekali lagi entah kenapa Kyungsoo tak khawatir membicarakan ketakutannya pada Jongin.

"Setiap kali di depan kamera yang menyala aku selalu ketakutan. Tubuhku bergetar, terkadang menjadi kaku. Rasanya tersentak begitu kuat. Aku gelisah jika ada kamera yang menyala dan mengarah padaku. Seperti _nervous_ dan kegelisahan yang berlebihan."

Sekali lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mulutnya begitu saja bercerita pada Jongin. Lelaki itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Menganggukkan kepalanya memahami masalah Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Akan kusimpan kameraku."

"Terima kasih Jongin. Ahh tentang cita-citamu. Apa sudah tercapai?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu menoleh. Mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau masih penasaran? Cita-citaku adalah menikah dengan gadis cantik lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Dalam detik itu juga Kyungsoo menyesal bertanya. Pria ini punya selera humor yang luar biasa. Lihatkah sekarang ia tertawa sangat lebar.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku?" Kyungsoo kaget di tanya tentang dirinya. "Tadinya aku mau menjadi pilot. Tapi kulepas cita-citaku ketika pertumbuhanku juga berhenti."

"Hahaha" kini tawa Jongin benar-benar lepas. Yeah! Kyungsoo akui tubuhnya memang tak terlalu tinggi. Hanya mengikuti _standard_ masyarakat saja. Jadi dia tak mempermasalahkan tawa Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Soo."

"Kau berhak tertawa."

Jongin mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Membuat nyaman gadis itu. "Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana? Aku akan menyenangkan tamuku hari ini "

"Aku ikuti keputusanmu."

"Baiklah! Mari berkeliling di desa."

Hari itu berjalan baik. Perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Kaki Kyungsoo trus saja mengikuti langkah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeluh pergelangan kakinya sakit. Padahal mereka tak banyak berjalan. Lebih banyak duduk di atas bukit kecil menghadap hamparan padang rumput di tengah hutan.

"Harusnya kubawa peralatan menggambarku."

Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap Jongin setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Kau bisa menggambar? Berencana melukis?" Tanya kyungsoo memastikan. Mereka mulai berjalan pulang.

"Aku pria multitalenta mengerti. Akhh kau mau melihat tarianku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. Mereka berhenti di persimpangan yang sepi.

"Aku sudah melihat tarianmu di kamar mandi. Kau lupa?"

Jongin terdiam. Pria itu menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dengan gerakan yang pelan. Seakan ingin menelan gadis itu hidup-hidup. "Kau belum melihat sepenuhnya tarianku. Apalagi di atas ranjang. Aku sangat hebat Nona Do." Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya gelisah. Akhh Jongin. Kau membuat gadis ini merinding sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau bisa tunjukkan kemampuan menggambarmu padaku sembari menunggu malam hari." Sedikit tenaga yang Kyungsoo punya untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Wahhh kau juga mau melihat tarian ranjangku?"

Hah! Kyungsoo yakin kini wajahnya memerah malu. Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongin yang masih trus tertawa.

Hari itu, harusnya dia bisa melihat kemampuan menggambar Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih belajar memasak pada Ryeowook. Menghindari berada di dekat Jongin adalah yang terbaik hari ini.

Duduk di beranda depan kamarnya. Kyungsoo melihat kelompok orang tua itu sedang berkumpul menonton televisi, lagi. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya ketika sadar wajah mantan kekasihnya kini muncul lagi di layar televisi itu. Heoh! Dia benci pria itu. Lebih memilih masuk kamar dan mandi. Kyungsoo mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam. Dia tak mau jika Jongin masuk saat ia sedang mandi.

Berkirim pesan dengan Luhan adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo benar-benar berterima kasih pada tetangga apartemennya itu. Bukan hanya tetangga. Dia teman terbaik yang Kyungsoo punya.

Malam hari Kyungsoo menyingkap tirai membuat jongin terpaksa bangun. Pria itu menatap aneh Kyungsoo. "A-aku."

"Ya?" Lama sekali Kyungsoo mengingatkan keinginannya membuat Jongin jengah. Pria itu lelah sore ini diminta membersihkan rumah kaca yang akan ditanami oleh Ryeowook dengan tanamam baru. Menggunakan peralatan kebun bukan sepenuhnya keahlian Jongin.

"Aku boleh tidur denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mengerti ia meminta bukan untuk disentuh. Hanya untuk berbaring bersama. Kyungsoo juga tahu betapa lelahnya Jongin. Tanpa disangka pria itu bergeser memberi _space_ untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera masuk kedalam selimut Jongin. "Kau tidak mengenakan baju?"

"Kebiasaan. Bukankah kau juga tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam?" Jawab Jongin dalam keadaan mata tertutup. "Jangan menggigit bibir bawahmu Kyung. Kau mau menggodaku?" Gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Ahh sebaiknya dia tidur. Kyungsoo benar kali ini. Dia nyaman didekat Jongin, tayangan berita sore tadi menghilang saat Jongin memeluknya. Sekarang ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Besok pagi. Kyungsoo tak mendapati wajah mantan kekasihnya muncul di layar televisi. Tak mungkin pria itu mengambil cuti. Tapi calon istrinya juga tak ada.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Kyungsoo tak boleh memikirkan itu. Dia hanya membuang tenaga saja. Bukankah menikmati sarapan Ryeowook adalah yang terbaik. Yuri dan Sunny mulai membawa para tamu keluar.

Kyungsoo merasa bosan ketika Ryeowook dan Jungsoo juga meninggalkan area penginapan. Tidak terlalu jauh. Kedua wanita itu sedang membereskan kebun pribadi mereka. Memindahkan beberapa tunas _strawberry_ ke dalam rumah kaca yang dibersihkan Jongin kemarin. Sedang pria tan itu bahkan belum bangun saat jam di tangan Kyungsoo menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi menjelang siang hari. Matahari berangsur meninggi. Dia hanya duduk sendirian di depan beranda. Tidak seperti kemarin Jungsoo memintanya membangunkan Jongin. Sepertinya ia tahu anak laki-lakinya lelah.

 **Brak** **!**

Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan suara hentakan kasar. Sebuah meja lipat jatuh di hadapannya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jongin. Rupanya pria itu sudah bangun dan membersihkan diri.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dia memang tampak sudah mandi. Rambut setengah basah dan kulit lembab. Tapi wajah kusut itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku mau menggambar."

Benar saja. Sekotak pensil warna dan peralatan tulis lainnya menyusul diletakkan Jongin. Pria itu sudah duduk bersila dihadapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak mulai menggambar sesuatu di atas buku gambar. Kyungsoo hanya mengamatinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan selain mengamati Jongin dari dekat. Rambut setengah basah menutupi wajah atas Jongin. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dari pria kebanyakan Kyungsoo melepas jepit rambutnya.

Srak srak

Dia hanya tersenyum pada wajah bertanya Jongin. Jemari lentik yang kini mengusap rambut depan Jongin. Ia menyeret helaian halus itu ke atas dan menjepitnya. "Begini lebih baik."

Pria Tan itu mem-pout kecil bibirnya.

Chup

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya mencium Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat. Bahkan menimbulkan suara hentakan karena meja pendek itu ikut terangkat oleh lutut Jongin. Ia terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah kaget Kyungsoo. "Tutup mulutmu," pensil gambarnya menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo. "Kau! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Kata-katanya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Biar saja. Kau mau menjadi menantu ibuku?"

Sepertinya Jongin tidak tahu wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. Akhhhhhh hatinya terasa nyeri.

Hening beberapa saat. Entah kenapa mereka tak bicara lagi.

"Kalian butuh strawberry?"

Keduanya dikejutkan kedatangan Ryeowook. Wanita cantik itu muncul dengan semangkuk strawberry dan juga madu. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kau pamer pada Kyungsoo huh? Dasar tukang pamer!" Kyungsoo tertawa geli mendengar Ryeowook mengejek adiknya sendiri.

"Kupikir dia menggambar dengan baik." Kata-katanya meluncur begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak sadar ia membela Jongin. Pria itu menyeringai tanpa suara. "Yeah. Dia memang menggambar dengan baik. Dari kecil Jongin hanya bermain dengan pensil warna. Jadi jangan terlalu terkesan Kyungsoo. Aku harus masak. Kutinggal kalian ya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala pelan.

"Jadi? Kau bermain dengan pensil warna?"

"Yeah. Ibu dan Ryeowook melarangku masuk ke dapur setelah insiden kekecauan yang pernah kubuat."

"Apa yang kau perbuat jongin?"

"Heih!" Pria itu berseru. Ia tidak terima kaki telanjang Kyungsoo menyusup melewati meja menyentuh perutnya. Menggelitik dengan jempol kaki sementara tubuhnya ditopang dengan tangan.

"Hahaha." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tertawa begitu lepas. Mereka kembali bercakap satu sama lain.

"Kau menggambar karakter hewan? Mau kubantu mengecatnya?"

"Kau boleh melakukannya." Gadis itu bersorak senang menerima pensil warna yang Jongin berikan.

* * *

Pensil warna warni. Menari di atas lembaran putih bersih. Berbagai bentuk mulai bermunculan. Langit yang cerah dengan sedikit awan. Ahh terlihat matahari musim panas. Di bagian bawah terbentang gulungan ombak dan pasir. Ada Istana pasir yang setengah roboh diterjang oleh bola pantai. Ember-ember dan sekop plastik berserakan disekitarnya.

Tampaknya mulai sore. Langit menjadi Jingga. Matahari bersinar berkilauan bagai emas di pelataran. Disana, bangunan-bangunan terlihat berwarna _gold_. Ada gang-gang kecil yang tidak mendapati sinar matahari sore. Menjadi sedikit gelap. Kenyataan bahwa lampu jalan belum menyala adalah hal buruk hari ini.

 _Di sisi lain. Gedung bertingkat riuh akan suara-suara anak manusia. Ramainya orang berlalu lalang menunjukkan waktu sarapan sedang berlangsung. Orang-orang di lantai empat gedung itu rata-rata membawa nampan berisikan makan siang mereka. Seseorang menunggu dimeja sementara orang lain mengantre makanan. Gadis manis dengan rambut dikuncir satu ke belakang. Kakinya melangkah pelan. Rasa lelah menghampiri ketika ia baru selesai lembur. Menyelesaikan beberapa laporan dan juga pengeditan artikel mingguan seperti biasa. Gadis itu dituntut untuk ke ruang penyimpanan barang oleh atasannya. Padahal dia belum mengambil sarapan pagi ini. Sesungguhnya gadis itu terlihat berantakan dengan mata yang biasanya bulat kini hanya terbuka setengah. Dia tampak mengangguk. Perlahan memilih beberapa barang yang harus dibawa kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Di dalam ruangan ini bukan hanya dirinya. Terlihat dua orang sedang berpelukan dari lubang kecil susunan kertas. Lalu suara kecipak saliva. Gadis itu berjinjit menghindari suara gaduh. Dia baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tenang. Terlalu fokus dengan langkah kaki ia lupa jika kepala bisa menabrak tumpukan kertas yang tak beraturan._

 _Brugh_

 _Benda-benda itu berjatuhan. Ia terkejut. Tidak hanya dirinya namun dua orang yang sedang berciuman tadi menoleh menatapnya..._

.

.

.

"HAH!" Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk lagi. Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak memimpikan kejadian itu. Nafasnya tersenggal. Perlahan disingkapnya tirai kain. Dengan cahaya lampu tidur Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangan Jongin tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menyesal menolak saran Jongin sebelum mereka tidur. Kini ia beringsut mendekat. Menggoyang tubuh atas Jongin yang tak mengenakan baju seperti biasanya.

"Jo-jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jo-jongin." Sekali lagi dan pria itu tak bergeming. Kyungsoo hampir saja menyerah dan hendak beranjak. Namun tangan pria itu menarik lengannya membuat tubuhnya terbaring paksa. Merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam satu pelukan. Kaki panjang Jongin menyingkap selimut dan meenutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan berisikan lagi. Sekarang tidurlah." Suaranya terdengar serak di telinga Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa hangat dalam pelukan Jongin. Sekali saja dia menjadi wanita tidak tahu diri untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang masih terluka.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman di halaman penginapan. Mengayunkan kakinya pelan dan bersenandung ringan. Melihat tamu lain menikmati acara pagi mereka. Sebagian menonton televisi. Melakukan perengganggan badan atau sekedar menikmati kopi hangat.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Suara Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunanya. "Tunggu. Kita selesai kan beritanya dulu." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada layar televisi. Pagi ini dia bangun dengan masih dipeluk Jongin. _Mood_ nya bertambah baik menyaksikan pembawa acara berita junior menyampaikannya berita pagi. Sudah lama kyungsoo tak menonton berita.

Nyatanya permohonan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin heran. Namun lelaki itu tetap duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Mengunyah kue kering menunggu Kyungsoo siap.

Mereka berangkat ke kuil lagi pagi ini. Tanpa kamera. Hanya berjalan beriringan. Kyungsoo maju lebih dulu. Ia mulai menghapal jalanan disekitar penginapan.

Membunyikan lonceng lalu bersidekap tangan. Kembali seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri karena dia butuh ke toilet tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo selesai. Sedikit terkejut tidak mendapati Jongin didekatnya. Ia berbalik badan dan seseorang segera menyapa Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya kaku. Nervous. Entah kenapa sama seperti dihadapkan dengan kamera. Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara itu terdengar tinggi dan begitu merdu. Seorang wanita cantik bagaikan seorang model. Tersenyum hangat pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tidak sendirian. Dia menggandek seorang pria tinggi.

"Kyung?" Pria disebelahnya juga ikut menyapa Kyungsoo. "Suatu kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kudengar kau keluar dari perusahaan?"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di hadapannya kini adalah Chanyeol. Mantan kekasihnya yang berselingkuh. Ah sebenarnya Kyungsoo kurang yakin. Chanyeol berselingkuh atau hanya menjadikan Kyungsoo pelarian selama dua tahun. Nyatanya tak banyak orang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Chanyeol menutupi itu semua. Menggunakan alasan ketakutan Kyungsoo pada kamera. Akan terasa aneh jika dia yang pembawa acara berita berpacaran dengan seseorang yang memiliki ketakutan berhadapan dengan kamera. Buktinya Baekhyun, calon istri Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik-baik saja pada Kyungsoo. Tak segan menampilkan kemesraan mereka.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Jarinya bergetar. Sulit sekali menangani tremor disaat seperti ini. Dia berharap Jongin datang menyelamatkannya seperti malam tadi ketika bermimpi buruk.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol hendak menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo.

Plak

Gadis itu menepis tangan Baekhyun cukup kuat membuat korban meringis karena sakit. Chanyeol tampak panik melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi." Bergegas Kyungsoo berlari kecil meninggakkan mereka. Dia keluar dari kuil. Nafasnya memburu. Di belakang sana Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo. Menahan langkahnya membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau masih marah padaku?" Bisiknya pelan seolah hanya mereka berdua yang boleh mendengar suaranya. "Aku akan menikah Kyung. Kuharap kau tidak seperti ini lagi. Kyungsoo yang kukenal tidak sejahat ini."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dadanya terasa begitu nyeri. Jahat? Apa dia seperti itu di mata Chanyeol. Perasaan selama dua tahun ini cukup dalam. Kyungsoo kesulitan menguburnya. butuh banyak kenangan indah untuk menutup lubang dalam itu.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh Kyung..."

"Ti-tidak Chan jangan salah paham. A-aku..." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol namun kemudian seseorang memotong ucapannya.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Dan begitulah Chapter ini berakhir. Kebimbangan di chapter sebelumnya terjawab sudah.

He is Chanyeol... Chanyeol mantan Kyungsoo. Maaf. Cuma di Fanfic aja. Hahaha

Masalah mulai muncul, di chapter depan ya. Jadi gimana sama Jongin?

* * *

 **preview The Journey Chapter 04**

 _"Kau tidak mau berterima. Kasih padaku?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih."_

 _"A-apa malam itu ada yang mendengar?" Suaranya pelan. Terkesan takut._

 _"Nghhh uhhmmmmm."_

* * *

Oke. Masih ada yang bingung? Bilang aja biar aku coba jelasin. Maaf sebagian gak di dikirim balasan Review-nya. Aku baru menyetel ulang ponsel. Jadi agak gimana gitu sama tampilan surel-nya. Aku harap kalian terhibur sama Fanfic KaiSoo GS.

Salam hangat.

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: The Journey

( **4th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo. Adult Story.

* * *

 **Start story!**

* * *

"Sayang kau diluar sini?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengintip ke balik tubuh Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara barusan. Kemudian tersenyum mendapati sosok Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama."

Jongin berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana. Berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyapa. Pria itu, dia telah menjadi bajingan yang sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau menyusul Sunny _noona_ ke Timur. Kurasa mereka sudah sampai untuk bermeditasi."

Percakapan yang didominasi Jongin itu masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Tentu saja. Dia berjalan pelan sekali sembari menggandeng pundak Kyungsoo.

Setelah cukup jauh Kyungsoo tertawa keras. "Apanya yang lucu?" dahi Jongin berkerut tidak terlalu suka.

"Kau! Kau sangat lucu Jongin. Kenapa melakukan ini heum?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf aku melihatmu berlari keluar kuil. Lalu mendengar percakapan kalian."

"Yeah. Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo berjinjit. Bibirnya mencium pipi kanan Jongin.

"Jadi? Itu mantan kekasih yang ingin kau lupakan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Keduanya sekarang berjalan bersebelahan. Gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang, sesekali ia berjalan sembari berjinjit. Mereka tidak menuju ke hutan. Itu hanya tipuan Jongin saja. Buktinya dipersimpangan mereka memilih jalan pulang.

"Ya."

"Lalu gadis yang berdo'a tadi?"

"Calon istrinya."

Kini Jongin yang mengangguk mencoba memahami. "Oh.." Pria itu menjentikan jarinya. "Bukankah mereka pembaca acara berita pagi dan sore hari?"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengar Jongin masih membahas tentang Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tak pernah mau menonton berita tempo hari tapi tadi pagi begitu menikmati siaran televisi."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Tak menghentikan tawa pria Tan itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

Sesederhana apapun perbuatan Jongin, lelaki itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia lelaki yang menawan. Rupawan dengan senyum yang tampan. Rahang tegas terpahat sempurna. Bibir tebal dan pandangannya begitu lembut. Wajar saja banyak wanita tergoda oleh Jongin. Dengan sendirinya pria itu mampu membawa suasana bahagia. Walau orang tuanya bercerai namun sepertinya ia menemukan kasih sayangnya sendiri. Membahagiakan Jongin itu sederhana, ketika ia tertawa artinya dia sudah bahagia.

Sejak kapan Jongin merasa begitu beruntung? Bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mendengar cerita gadis itu, lalu dia menjadi bahagia. Masih lekat diingatan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo terdiam di depan kuil. Lalu gadis itu berlari, tepatnya setengah berlari. Ia segera menyusul dengan segera setelah menyadari seorang pria mengikuti Kyungsoo. Saat akan keluar Jongin mendengar percakapan mereka. Suara Kyungsoo... Terdengar seperti akan menangis. Dengan sendirinya Jongin keluar memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Dirinya tidak sadar dengan kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. _'Sayang'_ panggilan itu terdengar begitu tenang dan penuh perhatian. Seakan Kyungsoo memang miliknya. Tak boleh ada yang menyakiti atau sampai mengambilnya. Tidak! Jongin sadar dia akan begitu serakah. Tapi biarlah, dia menginginkannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

 _Menikah dengan gadis cantik dan hidup bahagia selamanya._

 _Menjadikan Kyungsoo menantu untuk ibunya?_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak manusia satu ini. Dia merutuki sikapnya yang mulai berlebihan kepada Kyungsoo. Bukankah dia hanya pemandu wisata? Bolehkah Jongin memiliki perasaan terhadap tamu ibunya? Dia ingin. Bahkan sangat menginginkannya. Hanya Kyungsoo seorang.

Tangannya mengacak rambut sekali lagi. Menimbulkan curiga di mata orang yang melihat kelakuan Jongin. Orang itu tentu adalah Kyungsoo. Keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang baru. Rambut hitam setengah basah, Kyungsoo mandi lagi setelah sebelumnya membantu Jongin menyiram tanamam milik Jungsoo.

Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo melupakan pria yang mereka temui di kuil. Mengajak Kyungsoo menyiram kebun yang cukup luas dan bermain air dengan _jet water_ di musim panas adalah yang terbaik. Dia ingat, dulu selalu menanam bunga matahari bersama Ryeowook. Mereka selalu punya tanaman setiap musim.

" _Are you okey?_ "

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan. Pria Tan itu bangkit. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Baru Jongin sadari Kyungsoo itu cukup mungil. Tubuhnya berisi dan pasti sangat nyaman bisa memeluknya dalam posisi berdiri, bukan berbaring. Jika tadi mendongak. Saat berdiri Jongin harus menundukkan kepala untuk bisa melihat wajah kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum jahil membuat gadis itu mundur melangkah. Oh ayolah, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo pasti waspada. Di luar sini tidak hanya mereka berdua. Ada beberapa tamu yang beristirahat. Kyungsoo pasti tak ingin Jongin menciumnya. Ahh dia begitu menggemaskan sekali dengan kondisi sekarang.

"Mau melihat tarianku?"

Mata bulat itu terkejut. Berkedip beberapa kali. Begitu lucu ketika memikirkan maksud perkataan Jongin.

Tak

"Akhhhh!" Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Ia berjingkat kaget dengan memegang kakinya yang baru saja di injak Kyungsoo. Mereka baru saja menjadi perhatian para tamu. Jongin segera menunduk meminta maaf. Ia berbalik pada Kyungsoo yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Tuk

Hanya jentikan ringan pada kening Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bercanda." Bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin butuh membersihkan diri. Ia juga basah karena bermain air tadi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di luar selama dia membersihkan diri. Gadis ini, duduk di beranda kamar dan bersender di dinding. Menatap lurus ke depan namun pandangan itu kosong.

Bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang telah duduk disebelahnya. Pria itu berkerut, Kyungsoo melamun. Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu kaget. "Sebentar saja," Jongin berbisik. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan batal mengeluarkan protes.

Selang beberapa waktu, "Kenapa panas sekali?" Ia berbisik membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo suka mendengarnya mengeluhkan hal-hal sepele. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

Oh ayolah. Kenapa Jongin diabaikan begini. Bukankah mereka berdekatan, harusnya Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Kyung," telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau melamun?"

"Akh? Apa Jongin?"

Pria itu menarik kepalanya kemudian duduk bersila. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk berhadapan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo bingung dengan perlakuan Jongin. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku butuh istirahat. Maaf," Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Jongin yang menahan pundaknya. Berdiri meninggalkan pria Tan yang masih menatapnya bingung. Pintu kamar bergeser tertutup.

Tak ingin menganggu, ia memilih berbaring di depan. Sekarang memang sangat panas. Bahkan Jongin penasaran berapa suhu udara sekarang? Nampaknya akan terdengar sebagai kabar buruk. Ia mengeluh beberapa kali.

"Jongin. Dimana nona Kyungsoo?" Itu suara Sunny. _Noona_ nya itu membawa nampan. Rupanya sudah jam makan siang. Mereka membawakan nampan makanan untuk para tamu yang berada di penginapan. "Aku saja yang memberikannya."

"Ohn terima kasih." Sunny menyerahkan nampan makan siang Kyungsoo.

Sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo tertidur. Rasanya tidak tega harus membangunkan gadis ini. "Apa kau masih memikirkan mantan kekasihmu itu?" Bisiknya pelan. Percaya Kyungsoo tidak akan mendengar perkataannyan Jongin merapikan kamar mereka. Tertinggal _space_ yang cukup besar ketika tirai di buka dan kasur dilipat. Kyungsoo memang tidak tidur di kasur. Gadis manis itu bergelung di atas lantai dengan selimut menutup bagian perut. Ia berkeringat cukup banyak karena tidak menyalakan kipas angin.

"Kyung! Makan siangmu," bisik Jongin pelan. Ia menepuk pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Dalam satu sentuhan gadis itu terganggu. Mengeram lucu sekali. Wajah berkerut dengan tangan mengangkat ke langit-langin mencoba merengganggan otot-otot tubuh.

"Makan siangmu." Sekali lagi Jongin memberitahu.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mau berterima. Kasih padaku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk setelah meraih setengah kesadarannya. "Terima kasih."

Suasana hening. Jongin hanya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo melahap makananya, ia menggeleng kan kepala tidak puas. Kenapa Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk dan menyuapkan sedikit sekali nasi. Ia tahu Ryeowook akan bertanya-tanya prihal makanan yang tak habis. Segera ia mendekat dan mengambil alih sendok di tangan Kyungsoo. "Jika aku menyuapimu. Apa kau akan makan?" Ia melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo.

"Ryeowook akan kesal jika makanannya tidak dihabiskan."

Air matanya menetes membuat Jongin panik. Pria itu meletakkan sendok ke atas mangkuk nasi. "Kyungsoo. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks... Huhhh." Tangisnya semakin keras.

Oh ayolah Kyungsoo. Jongin tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lelaki itu bangkit dan merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka seperti ini, sudah pasti semua tuduhan mengarah pada Jongin.

"Kyung." Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo berulang kali. Sementara gadis itu meremas kuat kaos Jongin. Tapi tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti.

Chup

Berulang kali juga Jongin menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar ingin gadis ini berhenti menangis. "Jika kau tak ingin makan. Akan kuhabiskan untukmu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jongin tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini. Musim panas membuat otaknya meleleh tak karuan. Gunung menjadikan Jongin serigala kelaparan yang hanya mampu memandang mangsanya tanpa berkesempatan menyerang. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Jongin hendak beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," suaranya terdengar serak. Menoleh melihat Kyungsoo menarik ujung celana yang ia gunakan. "Ya?"

"Aku boleh pinjam peralatan menggambarmu?"

Ia tersenyum begitu lembut. "Ada di dalam lemari biru laci ke tiga. Ambil saja sesukamu."

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu, apa dia sadar betapa manisnya dia dengan wajah polos itu. Membuat birahi Jongin berperang dengan hatinya karena ia menginginkan Kyungsoo.

Ada setitik perasaan dimana Jongin ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Menjaga gadis itu untuk tetap tersenyum. Haruskah Jongin sampaikan apa yang dia rasakan kepada Kyungsoo saat ini? Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ketika akan kembali ke kamar ia melihat Kyungsoo di beranda dengan peralatan menggambarnya. Tanpa meja dan hanya menggunakan lantai sebagai alasan. Gadis itu tengkurap sembari mencoret-coretkan pensil warna, tidak ada pola awal. Jongin bergabung. Ikut berbaring di lantai. Udara panas terasa sejuk ketika kulitnya menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin. Menurunkan tirai di depan kamar menghalangi panas matahari yang mendengat.

Di luar sini orang-orang berinteraksi. Tertawa bersama. Ada yang bermain _ttakji_ , ada pula yang menyulam atau sekedar menonton. Begitu juga dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Ia masuk ke kamar sebentar mengambil barang pribadinya. Menyalakan media player di ponsel dengan headset yang telah terpasang sempurna.

"Hng?" Kyungsoo kaget saat Jongin menempelkan sebelah headsetnya. Pria itu berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Menghadap langit dan memejamkan matanya. "Lagi kesukaanku." Ia bicara dengan mata tertutup.

Usaha Jongin berhasil. Kyungsoo mulai larut dalam alunan musik yang mereka dengar. Rasanya menyenangkan. Andai saja mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sudah tentu orang-orang akan memasang sedikit perasaan iri. Ketika Kyungsoo dengan posisi menghadap lantai masih sibuk menggunakan pensil warna dan Jongin berbaring menghadap langit. Ada alunan musik yang menyatukan keduanya. "Kyung? Kau masih memikirkan pria itu?" Jantung Jongin berdegup cukup cepat menanti jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia memberanikan diri mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Tidak lagi. Aku terlalu sibuk menggambar."

Ahh Jongin tersenyum miris. Itu artinya tadi Kyungsoo masih memikirkan pria brengsek itu. Tapi dia juga brengsek.

Mereka hening kembali.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. "Tentang ucapanmu yang tadi..." Ia kembali terdiam. Sementara pria itu menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. "Tentang tarianmu." Kata-katanya terdengar ragu. "Ya?" Pria Tan itu tersenyum. Diam-diam mengintip ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Sungguh menggemaskan melihatnya sekarang. Rona merah di wajah itu entah karena suhu panas atau desiran panas dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Mau menunjukkan nya padaku?"

 **Gotcha!**

Jongin bersorak senang. Tapi ia menahan diri. "Kau mau melihat tarian jenis apa? _Ballet, shuffle._.."

"Jonginnnn!" Gadis itu berseru malu bercampur kesal. "Astaga Kyungsoo~ kau manis sekali. " ia membuka mata dan menarik kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Musik masih mengalun di telinga kanan keduanya. "Jika kau berjanji akan mendesah kan namaku." Bisiknya begitu pelan.

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Jongin ingin melakukannya. Tapi ia menginginkan Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaan Jongin. Jika pria itu yang melakukannya, maka Kyungsoo harus melihat itu. Perlahan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kupersiapkan."

Jongin beranjak setelah melepas headsetnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu pergi keluar dari penginapan meninggalkan kebingungan pada diri Kyungsoo. Ada tempat yang harus dia datangi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jongin pergi beberapa jam dan kembali dengan banyak barang. Bahkan Ryeowook yang melihatnya kembali saja kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Jongin membawa potongan karpet. Pria itu juga mengambil alat-alat pertukangan dari gudang.

"Kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya namun Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tak mau orang lain mendengar kan?"

Alis tebal Kyungsoo terangkat. Dia masih tidak mengerti ucapan pria ini. Di bawah sana Kyungsoo hanya menurut memegang peralatan tukang. Sementara Jongin menaiki kursi kayu. Pria itu mulai memasangkan potongan karpet di sela-sela dinding.

"Kau lihat sekeliling kamar ini? Dulu ini adalah ruang pribadiku. Tidak pernah ada yang masuk kemari dan aku tak pernah menganggu orang lain"

"Lalu?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat kebingungan Kyungsoo. "Dulu ini kedap suara. Aku melakukan banyak hal di dalam kamar hingga malam hari."

"Errr."

Pria itu mengulum senyum sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Dan kau gadis pertama yang berjalan bebas di sini."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sungguh dia punya wajah yang manis. Rona merah yang trus saja menggoda Jongin. "Tapi karena kau datang mereka melepas bagian pereda suara di pintu. Makanya hari itu ibuku mendengar teriakkanmu."

Ia mengangguk paham akan penjelasan Jongin yang terakhir. Sementara pria itu menunggu response Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Yahh dalam hitungan detik gadis manisnya mendongak ke atas. Tatapannya menusuk Jongin begitu dalam. "A-apa malam itu ada yang mendengar?" Suaranya pelan. Terkesan takut. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya perkataan Jongin setelah menghubungkan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Pendengaran penghuni kamar sebelah tidak terlalu bagus. Lagian.." Pria itu meloncat turun hendak bergeser ke sisi lain. Ia melewati Kyungsoo dan mengambil beberapa paku baru. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik. "Kau hanya mendesah pelan. Malam ini aku ingin mendengarnya lebih... Karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya susah payah. Kata-kata Jongin keterlaluan. Namun pria itu yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menolaknya. Buktinya ia masih membantu Jongin.

Pintu bergeser beberapa kali ketika pria tan mengetes hasil kerjanya Kyungsoo berdiri di luar kamar sementara Jongin berteriak di kamar. Gadis itu menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia sungguh tak mendengar teriakan Jongin. Usaha pria itu berhasil. Ruangan menjadi kedap suara lagi.

"Sekarang keluarlah. Aku mau mandi!"

"Ya-yak!" Jongin berteriak protes ketika Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya keluar kamar. "Yaishhh anak itu. Aku kan sudah melihat tubuh telanjangnya." Ia bergumam pelan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam hari setelah makan malam. Penghuni penginapan melakukan aktivitas santai, sebagian pergi beristirahat sementara lainnya menonton _reality show_ akhir pekan. Gelak tawa terdengar di penjuru penginapan. Jongin tertawa kaku kala dia diminta menemani sekelompok pria paruh baya memainkan permaianan traditional.

Mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan. Selepas makan malam Kyungsoo berada di kamar. Namun ketika Jongin hendak menyusul masuk. Seseorang memanggilnya.

Pria itu merutuki kondisi ini. Percayalah, Jongin bahkan sudah membayangkan Kyungsoo mendesah kan namanya di bawah tubuh Jongin, meminta penyatuan dan remasan yang lebih kuat lagi. Memulai percintaan dengan rayuan dan kecupan penuh nafsu.

Arrgghhhhhhh!

Jongin frustasi karena kondisinya sekarang di kelilingi pria paruh baya. Para wanita paruh baya sibuk memuji ketampanan dan keunggulan Jongin dalam bermain _yut_. Dia pria beruntung, Jungsoo yang mengantarkan cemilan ikut tertawa. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo karena mereka pikir gadis itu butuh istirahat setelah membantu Jongin sepanjang sore tanpa tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Yuri sudah tidur lebih dulu. Di ruangan lain, Sunny belajar merajut bersama Ryeowook. Sementara Jungsoo menemani para wanita paruh baya. Menanggapi pujian mereka terhadap anak-anaknya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Jongin bahkan tidak yakin Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Lampu kamar terlihat telah padam sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dia masih menemani tiga pria paruh baya yang masih terjaga.

"Mari kita akhiri permaianan hari ini. Anak muda, besok kami akan mandi di air terjun."

"Jalannya sudah di buka kembali?"

"Baru kemarin. _Noona_ mu yang cantik itu memberitahu kami. Apa kau akan ikut?"

Tentu saja Jongin sudah tahu jalan itu telah dibuka kembali. Namun dia ingin bersama Kyungsoo. Dengan menyesal dia meminta maaf. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang besok."

"Yah masih ada hari lain bukan?"

Jongin mengangukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sementara Jongin harus membereskan permaianan ini, menyimpan kembali ke dalam loker yang memang diletakkan di luar ruangan. Jalannya menjadi lunglai memikirkan Kyungsoo telah tetidur. Bahkan terpikir untuk membangunkan gadis itu paksa. Atau dia akan mengeram sendirian malam ini.

Jongin masuk ke kamar dengan berjingkat setelah mengunci pintu kamar. Tirai itu terpasang dan hanya ada kasur Kyungsoo yang terbentang. Gadis itu telah terlelap. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa dia akan melewatkan malam ini?

Hanya untuk memastikan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo."Kau akan tidur sendirian malam ini? Tidak ingin kupeluk?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Kau kembali?"

Degh

Jantung Jongin berpacu. Gadis itu bangkit dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Dengan pencahayaan yang remang Jongin masih bisa melihatnya mem-pout kan bibir lucu.

Chup

Satu kecupan ringan. Jongin menarik bibir bawah Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar berhasil menggodaku Kyung." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin. Bergeser untuk semakin dekat. Memeluk lengan pria itu.

"Jadi? Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkanku Kyung?"

"Sangat..." Suaranya terdengar setengah bergumam. Jongin merasakan jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo bermain di dadanya yang masih terlapisi kaos. Dalam satu gerakan pria itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Duduk saling berhadapan membuat kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sementara nafas saling menyatu. Jongin menautkan bibir mereka, saling memagut satu sama lain di dalam kegelapan yang tak sempurna.

Lama.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah itu berkali-kali. Mengecup lembut mencoba bertahan. Pada akhirnya lidah Jongin berhasil masuk, merasakan hangat mulut Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Jongin. Ia memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ketika tubuh saling menempel. Jari Jongin mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum tak merasakan tali bra di sana. Dalam satu gerakan tangannya masuk ke dalam pakaian Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggunakan kemeja tidur sepaha. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah menunggu nya cukup lama. Jari-jari Jongin merasakan mulusnya kulit Kyungsoo, benar-benar seperti menyentuh kulit seorang bayi, lembut.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Gadis itu mulai mendesah. Tubuhnya setenga bergetar. Ciuman Jongin turun ke rahang Kyungsoo. Semakin ke bawah menyentuh perpotongan leher gadis itu. Malam ini biarkan Jongin berfikir Kyungsoo adalah gadisnya. Ya, **miliknya**.

Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah. Masuk ke dalam kaos Jongin merasakan. Otot-otot itu mengeras. Melepaskan kaos Jongin berarti menghentikan ciuman Jongin paksa. Pria itu merasa kesal. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo membuat gadis nya mengangkang ringan. "A-ada apa?" Wajah Kyungsoo tampak manis dengan rambut di kuncir ke atas. Saliva berceceran di wajahnya.

Tidak ada suara dari bibir Jongin. Kedua lutut Jongin masih membelah selangkangan Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk agar jemari lentiknya bisa membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Dua buah payudarah bulat dan kenyal. Dengan puting yang mengeras kini tepat berada di hadapan wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo hendak menutupi miliknya namun Jongin menghalangi. "Biarkan aku melihatnya sebentar. " kancing kemeja tidur gadis itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Ikut memperlihatkan belahan vagina Kyungsoo di bawah sana. "Ahhh aku menginginkan ini juga Kyungsoo. " bisik Jongin menepuk bibir vagina Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya merasakan getaran sesaat.

"K-kau memiliki pengamannya bukan?" Terdengar Kyungsoo bertanya ragu dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Kyungsoo. Kembali menciumi wajah gadis itu. Meemberinya kesenangan agar tidak merasa cemas. " hngghhhhhhhhh." Desahan nikmat itu meluncur kembali ketika Jongin meremas kedua payudarah Kyungsoo. Cairan kental mengalir dari bibir vagina Kyungsoo. Pria itu merasakannya karena Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin. Membuat lubang itu mengarah ke pusar gairahnya.

Jongin beringsut kebawah. Sementara gadis itu masih belum mengerti, dia melirik apa yang akan Jongin lakukan di bawah sana. Kyungsoo menopang tubuhnya dengan siku tangan mencoba mengintip Jongin.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

Bugh

Desahan itu disusul tubuh Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke atas kasur. Ia terlenang karena kehilangan tenaga sesaat. Jongin menjilati lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menahan paha Kyungsoo agar tidak menjepit kepalanya. Pria itu menyudahi godaannya lalu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang Kyungsoo timbulkan. " _R_ _elax_ Kyung." Bisik Jongin. Ia kembali bergerak. Menjilati bibir vagina Kyungsoo. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Cairan kental tak henti mengalir dari sana. Jongin tersenyum senang. Tubuh Kyungsoo menerima sentuhannya dengan suka rela.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mendesah. Tangannya meremas kasur dengan kasar melampiaskan perasaannya yang kacau. "Bukankah kukatakan desahan namaku sayang."

Jongin merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo kembali. Membelai wajah gadisnya yang terengah-engah. Gadis itu telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang pertama.

Mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan begitu panas. Tangan Jongin tak berhenti meremas payudarah Kyungsoo. Ia melepas ciumannya merasakan Kyungsoo butuh udara segar. Kepalanya kembali turun ke bawah. Kali ini hanya sebatas payudara saja. Jongin menciumi milik Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menggelinjang kegelian. Tak hanya sebatas menciumi. Kini ia menjilati dan mengecup puting berkali-kali. Menyedot seolah cairan putih kental tanpa rasa akan keluar dari sana.

"Jonginhhhhhh." Untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin. Terdengar begitu merdu di telinga pria Tan itu. Ia menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia kembali dalam posisi duduk dan berpelukan. Mereka kembali berciuman panas. saling memagut lidah lawan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang? Akan kulakukan malam ini."

"Kau. Kau memasukiku."

Senyum Jongin semakin terkembang. Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Memberikan kissmark di bagian atas payudarahnya. "Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku begitu lama?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Keduanya saling bertatap. Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya hendak berbisik. Tapi tebakannya tidak benar sepenuhnya. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah ke dalam telinga Jongin. "Aku tahu kau akan menepati janji."

"Akhhhhhh Kyung." Pria itu mendesah. Kyungsoo telah berhasil menyentuh salah satu titik sensitive Jongin.

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo turun ke bawah. Perlahan membuka kancing jeans yang masih digunakan Jongin. "Apa sekarang boleh?" Tanya Kyungsoo memohon.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau boleh menyentuhnya." Jongin telah membantu Kyungsoo. Membukakan _zi_ _p_ _er_ jeans dan menuntun jemari Kyungsoo untuk menyusup ke dalam. Merasakan adik kecilnya yang setengah mengeras.

"Aaahhhhhhh." Pria itu mendongak kan kepala. Mendesah hebat saat jari-jari halus Kyungsoo meremas miliknya. Rasanya terlalu nikmat. Seperti sedang di bawa terbang menikmati langit.

Tak cukup. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh bagian lainnya. Sisi _skrotum_ dengan ujung jari Kyungsoo, hanya sebuah belaian lembut. Jongin menggila merasakan nikmat luar biasa saat bola kemaluannya merasakan belaian sekali lalu Kyungsoo. Kembali pria itu mendesah nikmat. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin membiarkan tangan seorang gadis menyentuh miliknya.

Perlahan ia kembali membaringkan Kyungsoo ke atas kasur. Mereka tertawa sejenak untuk kenyamanan suasana. "Apa aku yang pertama untukmu?" Jongin bertanya memastikan. Sejak malam itu dia sangat ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab. Gadis itu memainkan jarinya di dada Jongin. Memutar puting Jongin membuat pria tan menahan desahan. Jongin merendahkan kepalanya. Mengecup bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya mengejar bibir Jongin meminta ciuman yang lebih lama dan panas lagi. "Apa ada orang lain?" Jongin hampir melanjutkan Kata-katanya. Ia menebak mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang brengsek adalah yang pertama. Namun Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan bibirnya. Mencium pria tan itu dengan lembut. "Apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan aku hanya menggunakan jariku dan vibrator?"

Jongin melotot. Tangannya reflek meraih jemari Kyungsoo. Menjilati satu persatu jari-jari lentik itu."Tangan ini sungguh tidak sopan huh?"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh Jongin. Ia meraih tangannya yang sudah basah oleh saliva Jongin. Kyungsoo menangjup wajah pria tampan itu. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungguh Jongin tidak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut. Ia kecup pelan pipi gembil Kyungsoo "Apa ada yang salah sayang?" Bisiknya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Hati Jongin seolah dilempari sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa menebaknya dengan baik. Ekspresi Kyungsoo barusan. Ia tidak mengerti

Tapi ciuman paksa Kyungsoo membuatnya lupa. Gadis itu menekan kepala Jongin. Kakinya bergelung di pinggang Jongin. Ia memagut lidah pria itu dengan kasar seakan ingin menumpahkan semua beban perasaan.

Tangan Jongin sibuk melepas celana jeansnya, sungguh ini menyulitkan. Jongin harus melepas ciuman mereka tapi Kyungsoo tak mengizinkan. Jari kaki Kyungsoo bergerak menjepit celana Jongin. Menarik nya kebawah dan ia berhasil menyisahkan selapis boxer lagi. Untuk ini mudah saja bagi Jongin melepasnya.

Jongin membalik posisi mereka ketika dia tinggal mengenakan celana dalam saja. Kyungsoo bangkit. Lubang vaginanya merasakan sentuhannya di balik kain selapis itu.

"Kau merasakannya?" Suara Jongin terdengar serak. Setengah tertawa. Tangan Kyungsoo menekan perut Jongin. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas merasakan gundukkan itu. Kyungsoo mendesah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau melepasnya?"

Mata Keduanya saling bertatap beberapa detik. Seakan mendapat persetujuan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia mundur hingga menduduki paha Jongin. Jemarinya mulai menarik celana dalam Jongin.

Susah payah Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya. Penis jongin terlihat lebih besar daripada vibrator uang pernah ia mainkan. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan jari-jari kurusnya. Benda inikah yang tadi sempat ia sentuh dan membuat Jongin mendesah. Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan memegang penis Jongin. Tubuhnya menunduk supaya mulutnya bisa meraih benda itu, mengecup ujungnya membuat pria itu mendesah.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Hanya sebuah desahan pendek. Kyungsoo semakin memasukkan kejantanan Jongin ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya hangat. Jongin baru tau Kyungsoo punya mulut yang begitu hangat. Gigi-gigi gadis itu menggelitik batang penisnya. Sementara lidah membelai. Penis besar itu tak muat seluruhnya di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Ia beberapa kali mengeluarkan benda itu melumurinya dengan saliva.

"Cukup Kyung! Aku tak tahan lagi." Jongin bangkit. Membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Ia segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk sejajar kembali. Membaringkan wanita tanpa busana itu di atas kasur. Jongin kembali menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Meremas kedua payu darahnya. Sementara lututnya menekan daerah selangkangan Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo mampu membuat penisnya semakin mengeras. Jongin menuntun jari Kyungsoo untuk mengurut miliknya.

Pria itu. Segera mengambil kotak kondom di balik sebuah buku di atas rak. Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin kapan Jongin meletakkan benda itu di sana. Ia bangkit membuat jarak. Memasang karet itu pada tempatnya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti Kyung." Seakan mendapat persetujuan Jongin mendekatkan ujung kejantannya pada bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah kembang kempis. Lembab dan basah akibat cairannya sendiri. Tidak ada pemanasan. Jongin pikir lidahnya tadi sudah cukup melonggarkan milik Kyungsoo.

"Koleh boleh menjambakku, berteriak sekeras mungkin atau ingin memukulku sekuat tenaga. Aku yakin ini akan menyakitkan di awal, lebih menyakitkan dari pengalaman pribadimu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Ia berdesis pelan saat ujung penis Jongin mulai meluncur masuk. Pria itu mengeram. Kenapa lubang Kyungsoo terasa begitu sempit. Bukankah Kyungsoo bilang dia bermain dengan vibrator?

"Kau sempithhhh Kyunghhhh." Jongin mengeram. Dilain sisi ia tak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo namun di sisi lain ia ingin melesat masuk.

Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin kuat, menarik kepala pria itu menciumnya saat penis Jongin berhasil masuk setengah.

"Hmphhh ahhhhhhhh." Dia tak bisa. Ciuman itu tak bisa menahan desahannya. Kyungsoo mendesah. Menaikkan pinggulnya untuk merasakan milik Jongin semakin masuk. Ia pikir itu akan meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gadis itu berteriak nyaring merakasan Jongin melesat masuk.

Perlahan Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penis itu ikut keluar lalu masuk ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Hnghhhhhh... deeper Pleasehhhhh." Racau Kyungsoo menggila.

Jongin tersenyum puas. Hanya dalam beberapa kali hentakan dia menemukan titik tersensitive Kyungsoo.

"Hnghhh uhhmmmmm." Gadis itu mendesah berkali-kali saat Jongin tak henti menumbuk g-spotnya. Meluncur masuk dengan lebih cepat. Tangan Jongin beralih dari pundak Kyungsoo ke pinggang gadis itu. Ia ingin masuk lebih dalam. Seolah tergelincir, penisnya semakin dalam.

"Nghhhhhh fasterhhhh," Kyungsoo mulai memohon. Membuat jongin semakin tersenyum.

Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Membenturkan kedua lututnya ke kasur lipat yang tak cukup tebal. Kasur itu kehilangan bentuknya. "Pleasehhhhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak semakin kuat.

"Hnghhhhhh." Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo hampir sampai. Gadis itu pasti akan segera mencapai klimaks lagi. Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Keluarkan saying," Bisiknya lembut." Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tak mendengar ucapan Jongin lagi. Ia trus saja meracau meminta tempo yang lebih cepat. Hingga berani menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri agar bertumbukkan dengan penis yang mulai melonggarkan dinding vaginanya.

"I _n a moment._ Aakkhhh."

" _Come out_ sayang." Jongin mempercepat temponya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu bersama Kyungsoo. Mata pria itu tak berkabut, dia melakukannya dengan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat memelas.

"Chanhhhhh Chanyeol ahhhhhh~."

"..."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hal terburuk adalah jika kau tak terlihat. Sebaik apapun pekerjaanmu orang-orang tetap tidak peduli. Itu karena mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Seperti _shen_ _re_ _n_ _g_. Jika kau mampu kau bisa melewatinya.

 _Seorang pemuda harus menjadi seorang putra yang berbudi saat berada di rumah dan seorang pemuda yang penurut di luar, tidak banyak bicara tetapi selalu dapat di percaya dalam setiap perkataannya, dan wajib mengasihi semua orang tetapi bersahabat kepada rekan-rekannya. Jika ia memiliki tenaga lebih, maka biarlah ia berdisiplin untuk menjadikan dirinya terlatih._

 __naskah .Gui_

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Wahhh sesuai janji ini chapter 4 Up juga... clap clap clap. Haha

Jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?

Terima kasih banyak atas yang telah memfollow serta mem favourite kan cerita ini. Aku juga udah bacaa review kalian. Pada udah dapat balasan kan? Cek PM ya :)

Review chapter ini dari aku pribadi... Aduhhh! Kenapa yang di panggil malah nama Chanyeol.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat respon positif-nya untuk fanfic yang kemarin aku publish 'Lady Rose'. Sedikit bocoran, kalian bisa merasakan cerita di fanfic itu sesungguhnya pada chapter ke empat-kelima. Sungguh aku berkata jujur... chapter awalnya ku culik dari cerita lama, sebuah novel serta catatan lama. Terima kasih jika kalian menikmatinya.

 **Preview chapter 5**

 _Lebih parah dari nightmare yang merampas mimpi indah. Pria itu tidak berkata kasar. Tidak pula berlaku kurang ajar._

 _"Jika Jongin kembali. Bisa beritahu aku?"_ __Kyungsoo_

 _"Kau benar-benar suka melihatku telanjang?"_ __Jongin_

 _"Kyungsoo…_ _Aku ingin bertanya hmmm mungkin terdengar tidak sopan."_ __Ryeowook_

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

 **2017, 28 April.**

 **(11.37 PM)**

 **Ketika wanita itu menyembuhkan patah hati,,,**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: The Journey

(5 **th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo. Adult Story.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

Perlakuan terburuk adalah melupakan orang yang penting. Keputusanmu salah besar jika berfikir dengan kata maaf semua bisa kembali seperti semula. Dari perlakuanmu yang salah, kau menyakiti perasaan seseorang.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir begitu saja. Tubuh menggigil dikarenakan udara dingin malam hari. _Oh musim panas, bisakah kita akhiri semuanya_ _?_

Lebih parah dari _nightmare_ yang merampas mimpi indah. Seharusnya kita mampu tertawa bersama dunia ini, menjauh dari sifat apatis yang membawa kemurungan kita dengan dunia.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo takut akan besok pagi yang telah menunggunya. Ia bergelung di balik selimut tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Air matanya mengalir deras, hatinya merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Keadaannya semakin memburuk sejak Jongin tak kembali.

 **Tidak** **!**

Pria itu tidak berkata kasar, tidak pula berlaku kurang ajar. Kyungsoo sadar kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Dia yang merasa tersakiti tapi ternyata malah menyakiti orang lain, dan orang itu adalah Jongin.

Matanya tak henti mengeluarkan liquid bening. Menangis dalam kegelapan malam yang mengurungnya di kamar. Selain tak punya hak, dia juga tak punya tenaga untuk menahan Jongin.

Dalam keadaan lelah dia masih ingat. Beberapa saat lalu dia masih punya kesadaran, tapi saat menatap mata kelam Jongin, bayangan Chanyeol muncul kembali. Merusak jalan pikiran Kyungsoo. Merusak semuanya. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, pria yang sedang bersetubuh dengannya bukanlah Chanyeol. Pernah dulu dia mengharapkan itu tapi nyatanya penghianatan terjadi lebih dulu. Kyungsoo semakin menangis. Rasanya dingin, padahal dia masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal. Aroma sex tercium di ruangan itu. Tak bisa Kyungsoo pungkiri dia menyesal. Tapi Jongin telah pergi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

Wajah pria itu mengeras mendengar nama laki-laki lain di desahkan Kyungsoo saat mencapai klimaks-nya. Ia menghentikan hujaman yang memabukkan lubang Kyungsoo. Dengan menahan diri lelaki itu merapikan Kyungsoo. Menyudahi kegiatan bercinta mereka. Sebuah kecupan hangat lebih terasa seperti salam perpisahan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

Ia lelah hingga tertidur. Bibirnya sesekali mengeluarkan segukan. Kyungsoo masih menangis. Ketika malam mulai menarik fajar, pria tan itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo masih bersedih hati.

Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sisi lain ia ingin merengkuh Kyungsoo. Menenangkan gadis itu tapi menjadi ragu, Jongin sadar akan siapa dirinya. Ia hanya pemandu wisata Kyungsoo. Yang telah kurang ajarnya menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa suara yang menganggu Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di perpotongan lutut dan leher Kyungsoo. Ia memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kasurnya. Melipat kasur Kyungsoo yang mereka gunakan semalam dan membawanya ke sumur. Dia harus membersihkan ruangan itu dari aroma sex yang sangat kuat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

* * *

Fajar menyingsing, Kyungsoo melewatkan pagi itu. Ia terbangun dengan kondisinya tidak terlalu baik. Tubuhnya tidak hanya merasa pegal sehabis bercinta singkat dengan Jongin, di dalam hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo kembali menangis, ia telah berusaha menahan diri. Tubuhnya terlalu pegal dan juga nyeri. Gerakannya terlalu pelan. Gadis itu bangkit hendak keluar dari selimut.

Greettttt

Pintu bergeser membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Nona sudah bangun? Aku mengantarkan sarapan," wajah ramah Yuri menyapa Kyungsoo. Buru-buru gadis itu menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Seingat Kyungsoo dia tak mengenakan pakaian semalam. Tapi kejadian malam tadi seperti mimpi. Ruangan ini wangi vanilla seperti dirinya, Yuri tertawa membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Bertanya tak mengerti dengan pandangan, "Nona kenapa?"

Wanita itu meletakkan nampan di atas lantai. Mengambil meja lipat lalu menyusun sarapan Kyungsoo.

"Nona mencuci kasur lagi? Jika butuh sesuatu katakan saja."

Kyungsoo melotot menatap Yuri, "Kasur?" Gumamnya menyuarakan isi hati.

"Yeah saat terbangun aku melihat pakaian Nona dan kasur terjemur. Tuan muda bilang anda yang melakukannya."

"Tuan muda?" Dia kembali bertanya.

Ahhh Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia baru sadar telah berpakaian. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya. Kyungsoo sangat yakin tadi malam tak mengenakan apapun dan kini dia juga mengenakan pakaian dalam. **Jongin**. Sudah pasti pria itu yang melakukannya, mendadak hati Kyungsoo kembali merasa nyeri.

"Jongin dimana?" Kyungsoo ingat pria itu. Ia keluar dari dalam selimut tapi rasanya sakit. Ini pertama kali lubang Kyungsoo di hantam penis seseorang. Rasanya lebih nyeri dibandingkan dengan jari ataupun vibrator yang memberi getaran.

"Nona kau baik-baik saja?" Yuri hendak membantu Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu langsung menolak. Yuri tak boleh menyentuhnya. Masih sangat lengket.

 _"I'am fine. It's okey_."

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Tuan muda. Dia pergi mendaki menggantikan aku. Hari ini aku akan menemani Nona. Punya rencana sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Apa Jongin sedang berusaha menghindar? Kenapa pria itu pergi mendaki? Ahh apa dia merasa jijik pada Kyungsoo? Hanya memikirkan itu saja berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sesak. Dia ingin menangis tapi itu tak mungkin. Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri.

"Aku ingin istirahat seharian."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku tidak akan menganggu Nona hari ini. Selamat menikmati istirahat Nona. Jika butuh sesuatu, aku akan ada di sekitar penginapan."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Tapi memang dia ingin istirahat. "Yuri." Panggilnya membuat wanita itu menoleh. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?"

"Jika Jongin kembali. Bisa beritahu aku?"

"Tentu."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini, apapula yang akan dia lakukan jika Jongin sudah kembali. Kelompok mendaki biasanya pulang lebih sore. Mereka biasanya membawa bekal makan siang.

Tidak ada kamera Jongin, pria itu pasti membawanya. Sekali lagi ia menangis. Belum lagi tentang Chanyeol. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kepala Kyungsoo merasa pening karena terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Rasanya menambah waktu untuk kembali berbaring tidak akan merugikan.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

Dari dalam kamar yang telah dibuat kedap suara itu Kyungsoo menghubungi Luhan. Hanya gadis itu yang ia pikirkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu orang tuanya bertanya kabar kyungsoo. Dia telah berbohong dengan bilang semua baik-baik saja, kecuali bagian menghabiskan libur musim panas di gunung. Orang tuanya tak banyak bertanya, mereka tinggal cukup jauh dengan Kyungsoo.

' _Bagaimana liburan musim panasnya? Pesan yang kau kirim terdengar menyenangkan_ _,'_ suara lembut milik Luhan mengalun di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia mendesah pelan. Bersender di tembok, Kyungsoo menatap seisi kamarnya. Seperti sedang menonton film dewasa dimana ada dia dan Jongin yang sebagai peran utama. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengharapkan itu.

' _Kyung? Sambungannya tidak terputus 'kan?_ _'_

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar suara Luhan. Dia telah mengabaikan temannya itu. "Aku bertemu Chanyeol dan Luhan kemarin."

' _Y_ _e_ _ah aku sudah tahu_ _.'_

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar perkataan Luhan. Seingat Kyungsoo dia belum memberitahunya.

' _K_ _emarin sore mereka kembali_ _d_ _an bertemu dengan_ _k_ _u di restoran. Itu kampung halaman Baekhyun. Ibunya meninggal disana. Dia bilang melihatmu bersama kekasih barumu._ _'_

Degh

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Kampung halaman? Ibunya meninggal disini? Pantas saja mereka ada di kuil pagi itu.

' _Ya_ _D_ _o Kyungsoo_ _!_ _Sebaiknya kau jelaskan mengenai_ _kekasih barumu padaku_ _!'_

Kyungsoo tergagap. Kekasih baru? Miris sekali hidupnya. Jongin bukan kekasih Kyungsoo. Pria itu menjadi pelarian yang sangat berguna. Sekarang Kyungsoo yakin dia benar-benar dilupakan oleh Chanyeol dan lebih buruknya lagi ditinggalkan Jongin.

' _Kyung!_ _'_ Seruan Luhan mengejutkan Kyungsoo. "Ahh maafkan aku."

"Nona," Dari balik pintu terdengar ketukan dan ada suara Yuri Kyungsoo memang tak menutup rapat pintunya. "Lu, sebentar ya."

Kyungsoo bangkit dengan menahan rasa perih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, lalu membuka pintu kamar. Yuri muncul dengan senyum yang ramah. "Aku ingin mengembalikan kasur dan juga pakaian Nona. Sudah di setrika."

"Oh terima kasih banyak. Hm," sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu ingin menanyakan keberadaan Jongin tapi dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk setengah hari ini sejak ia terbangun, langit bahkan mulai kembali meredup.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Ya?" Wanita pelayanan itu menanggapi Kyungsoo. Bersiap menunggu Kyungsoo mengatakan pertanyaannya.

"Mengenai Jongin. Apa dia belum kembali?"

Yuri terlihat terkejut. "Nona tidak bertemu dengan Tuan muda tadi? Tuan muda kembali beberapa jam yang lalu mengambil pakaiannya. Kupikir dia mengantarkan makanan Nona sekalian untuk berpamitan. Dia menginap di tempat temannya."

Degh

"Hah?" Nafasnya tergelincir begitu saja. Kyungsoo kehilangan Kata-katanya.

"Masih ada yang nona butuhkan?"

"Ti-tidak. Terima kasih."

Yuri izin masuk untuk meletekakan kasur Kyungsoo, meninggalkan gadis itu di ambang pintu. Dia kembali ditinggalkan.

Hanya beberapa saat saja Yuri di dalam, pelayan muda itu kemudian berpamitan meninggalkan Kyungsoo segera. Kyungsoo ingat sambungan dengan Luhan belum terputus. Ia menyeka air matanya dan menyapa Luhan kembali.

' _Kau menangis Kyung? Apa yang terjadi?_ _'_ Gadis itu tak bisa di bohongi. Kyungsoo harusnya tahu.

"Lu, dia bukan kekasihku."

' _Aku tidak_ _Tanya_ _dia kekasihmu atau bukan. Aku tanya kenapa kau menangis?_ _'_ Suara Luhan terdengar meninggi. _'_ _Aku akan kesana Kyung_ _.'_

"Tidak perlu kemari Lu. Liburanku akan berantakan jika kau kemari." Kyungsoo tahu betapa khawatirnya Luhan. Dia beruntung setidaknya masih ada Luhan yang sangat peduli.

"Oh iya Kyung. Sebenarnya kemarin aku mengirimkan Surat lamaran kerja atas dirimu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Kupikir sehabis berlibur kau butuh pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo tak mungkin marah pada Luhan. Dia sudah memberikan perhatiannya.

Mereka mengakhiri panggilan itu. Sekarang Kyungsoo kembali berfikir. Jika Jongin tadi kembali, mengantarkan makan siang Kyungsoo dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya harusnya Kyungsoo sadar hanya Jongin yang akan masuk tanpa izin ke kamar ini saat dia di kamar mandi, sementara orang lain akan menunggu dibukakan pintu. Kyungsoo menjadi begitu gelisah. Kenapa dia memikirkan pria itu?

 _Ahh Kyungsoo~ coba tanyakan pada dirimu._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Satu malam Kyungsoo kembali bermimpi buruk. Lebih buruk dari malam sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya jika biasanya dia akan tertidur setelah dua jam terjaga. Bayangan mimpi itu terlalu mengerikan. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya berharap Jongin datang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sayangnya itu tak pernah terjadi. Lalu malam berikutnya ikut berlalu.

Sudah dua malam pria itu tidak kembali. Kemarin Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengikuti kelompok Sunny untuk bermeditasi di hutan. Ternyata tidak hanya bermeditasi dengan kaki bersila. Mereka melakukan beberapa gerakan yoga yang aman.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pernah, seseorang berkata _'_ _B_ _agus bila membantu, tapi buruk bila berlebihan.'_

Hah! Kyungsoo telah lelah menunggu Jongin kembali. Akhirnya dia melihat pria itu. Tawa pria itu menggemaskan ketika dia bercerita dengan Ryeowook. Mereka baru saja memanen _strawberry_. Keduanya tersenyum ramah menyapa kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Mau _strawberry_?" Ryeowook menawarkan. Gadis itu bergabung. Matanya tak henti menatap Jongin namun pria itu menghindar. Kyungsoo di anggap seperti kotoran.

" _Noona_ tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi kan? Aku mau mandi."

Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Yeah. Bersihkanlah dirimu."

Jongin menunduk permisi pada Ryeowook. Juga Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Gadis itu bergegas mengikuti langkah Jongin. "Kau benar-benar suka melihatku telanjang?"

Degh

Kyungsoo terdiam di depan pintu kamar. Jongin bersender di sela pintu geser. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Seketika nyali Kyungsoo menciut, pundaknya perlahan tampak merosot, gadis manis itu menundukkan kepala menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo hampir menangis. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan Jongin. Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo menahan diri ia tak bisa. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Lama. Jongin terlalu lama di dalam sana. Kyungsoo semakin lelah menunggunya keluar dari kamar. Matahari siang menerpa ke beranda kamarnya. Lebih panas dari hari-hari biasanya dan angin berhembus lebih kencang.

Ia bersender di dinding depan kamar. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia tahu seseorang sedang berusaha menurunkan tirai di depan kamar agar ia tak kepanasan dan Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan Jongin. Tempatnya bersender tidak mengeluarkan bunyi. Ia mengintip, itu adalah Ryeowook. Wanita itu tidak hanya cantik dan pandai memasak namun juga baik. Kyungsoo rasa dia sedikit berkeringat tertidur di depan kamar. Entahlah sudah berapa lama, tiba-tiba pintu bergerak dan menimbulkan bunyi. Ia yakin Jongin keluar dari sana.

" _Noona_?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin cukup jelas. Sudah tentu jaraknya bahkan tidak sampai satu meter. Ia masih berpura-pura terlelap.

"Hm? Kau lama sekali di dalam. Kasihan Kyungsoo sampai tertidur di luar."

Sekarang Kyungsoo percaya, Jongin pasti menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sekali lagi Ryeowook bertanya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kyungsoo menebak itu adalah Ryeowook yang selesai menurunkan tirai.

"Ke tempat _uncle_ Jung. Dua hari ini aku membantunya memanen jagung. Sekarang dia memintaku mengambilnya."

"Sebelum kau pergi bisa pindahkan Kyungsoo ke dalam? Kasihan dia harus tidur di sini "

Jongin tak kunjung mengambil keputusan. Sementara Kyungsoo menunggu sangat lama. Ini, seperti luka gores yang kemudian disiram air dingin. Perih.

Namun kemudian tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan getaran luar biasa. Jemari lembut Jongin menyusup di antara perpotongan lutut dan lehernya. Pria itu menurut pada Ryeowook. Menggendong Kyungsoo berpindah ke dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin melakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati. Tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas kasur. Aroma coklat yang begitu menggoda. Kyungsoo menyukai aroma tubuh Jongin.

Apa di luar angkasa yang tanpa oksigen itu rasanya seperti ini? Hampa. Tubuh terombang ambing tak tahu arah. Ia menyerah pada keadaan. Air mata itu mengalir lagi.

Jemari lembut Jongin mengusap wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Mereka terlalu lelah dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo pikir dia bisa berdamai dengan keadaan. Sayangnya Jongin akan segera beranjak.

Gadis itu bangkit segera. "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Ia menyeka paksa air matanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi ia butuh bicara. Dia tak bisa begini trus dengan Jongin.

"Jo-jongin," Bahkan suara Kyungsoo terdengar seperti bisikan. Dia sedang menahan tangisnya. "Ke-kenapa kau menghindariku?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur.

"Hng?" Pria itu menoleh. Seketika tatapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Seolah jantungnya berpacu ingin keluar dari organ tubuh. "Maaf," Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Dia kembali menunduk dan menangis lagi. Kasur Kyungsoo sedikit bergeser karena Jongin kini berjongkok di depannya. Jemari lembutnya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau harus ingat. Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar tidak terpuruk lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin memang benar, niat awalnya begitu tulus. Tapi kini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pria itu memiringkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo lebih dekat. "Apa – Kau – Merasa – Lebih - Baik?" Ia bertanya lembut. Setiap kata punya jeda yang sama.

Mata bulat itu berkedip. Otaknya mulai memproses ucapan Jongin. "Maksudku. Yeah mari akhiri semua ini. Jika kau butuh sentuhan seseorang, sebenarnya aku menyimpan banyak pengaman di dalam tas ku. Tapi kini aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi, kau bisa cari orang lain."

Pandangan Kyungsoo menjadi kabur. Sebenarnya Jongin menganggapnya apa. Kenapa terdengar seperti dia adalah seorang 'pelacur? Lebih buruk lagi seperti seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan sex.'

Ya. Kyungsoo akui dia menderita karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya atau lebih tepat, Kyungsoo yang menghindari pria tinggi itu. Dia sakit hati, sungguh. Hanya saja, kenapa rasanya menjadi tidak waras ketika Jongin yang meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakanlah setelah aku kembali."

"Kau akan kembali?" Kyungsoo mendongak meminta kepastian Jongin. Dari matanya terpancar sepercik harapan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin berdiri dan hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, sudah berkali-kali ia mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Gadis itu menghabiskan sore dengan memandangi Ryeowook memasak. Dia hanya duduk di beranda dapur penginapan mereka. Menyaksikan dua wanita cantik tengah sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan makan malam para tamu. Ia bosan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo cobalah." Ryeowook mengantarkan puding coklat yang sudah dilumuri vla vanilla.

"Te-terima kasih," Ia menerima piring kecil itu. Tampak lezat dan manis. Kyungsoo menyuap _dessert_ pemberian Ryeowook.

"Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bertanya hmmm mungkin terdengar tidak sopan."

"Tanyakan saja " Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ryeowook menarik kursi dan duduk. Wajahnya maju tak ingin Jungsoo mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa Jongin menyakitimu?"

Mata bulatnya membola beberapa saat sebelum berkedip cepat. Dia terlihat sangat lucu dimata Ryeowook. "Ti-tidak."

"Syukurlah. Kupikir dia aneh karena menginap di tempat _uncle_ Jung. Kau tau, anak _uncle_ Jung begitu menggilainya. Tapi apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Ka-kami?"

"Yeahhh kalian tampak dekat. Kau membantunya beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kemudian kalian tak banyak bicara lagi sekarang."

Jujur saja Kyungsoo ragu harus berkata apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook bertanya demikian. Kyungsoo tak punya jawaban yang tepat. Dia diam beberapa detik. Membiarkan otaknya menyusun kata-kata kebohongan untuk menutupi rahasia mereka. "I-itu karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Jongin mengajakku berkeliling ke banyak tempat menyenangkan. Jadi aku tinggal beristirahat saja."

Wanita itu mengangguk paham. Tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo, semakin membuat gugup.

"Kau belum ke air terjun di hutan bambu kan? Akses jalannya baru saja diperbaiki. Akan ku bilang Jongin untuk mengajakmu kesana."

Perlahan bibir Kyungsoo mengembang. Dia tersenyum senang dengan saran Ryeowook. "Kau harus menikmati liburan di sini Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Aku sangat menikmatinya. Terima kasih banyak."

Hatinya menjadi ringan. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia sekarang. Bahkan gadis itu lupa akan perkataan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Mencoba dengan pria lain? Dia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk melakukannya. Tapi bersama Jongin? Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menginginkannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Senandung dari bibir hati Kyungsoo menandakan betapa senangnya dia. Tapi ketika pertanyaan mengenai 'apa Jongin akan setuju? Apa Jongin akan menemaninya? Atau meminta Yuri seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini?' Dadanya terasa sesak jika membayangkan Jongin datang lalu menolak untuk menemaninya. Pria itu membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal apapun.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Kenapa dia begitu takut pada Jongin? Lebih tepatnya sangat merasa kehilangan. Mereka tidak punya hubungan spesial. Hanya pemandu wisata dan tamu penginapan. Lalu skandal kecil.

Tapi kenapa sudah sesore ini Jongin tak terlihat. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia duduk di halaman, bergabung dengan dua orang tamu wanita yang menikmati siaran televisi. Kyungsoo baru saja akan beranjak lagi karena wajah Chanyeol muncul disana. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Ia kembali terduduk paksa, pantatnya menghantam panggungan kayu.

Kim Jongin.

Genggaman ini terlalu kuat. Kyungsoo hanya menatap wajah menawan itu. Rahang tegas yang mulai ditumbuhi oleh janggut dan juga kumis di bagian atas bibirnya. Dia duduk tanpa bicara apapun.

Oh ayolah. Ini terlalu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu maksud perbuatan Jongin, seharusnya pria itu tahu Kyungsoo tak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol, lalu kenapa dia menahan Kyungsoo di sini? "Le-lepaskan. Aku mau pergi," Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Dia tak mau dua wanita disebelah menyadari tindakan Jongin. Begitulah, sejujurnya Kyungsoo senang Jongin datang tapi kenapa harus seperti ini.

Seringai itu. Pria Tan menyeringai membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut. Apa yang direncanakan Jongin? Kenapa melakukan ini terhadapnya. "Le-lepaskan aku," Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan melihat Chanyeol bercengkerama dengan Baekhyun disana. Bahkan mendengar suara santai mereka membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo. Segera gadis manis itu beranjak tanpa berpamitan. Kakinya melangkah cepat kembali ke kamar. Di belakangnya, Jongin menyusul. Pria itu menahan pintu geser.

"Jangan menatapku garang Kyungsoo. Melihat reaksimu tadi, aku sadar tak bisa membantumu lagi. Jadi mari akhiri semua ini."

Degh

Kyungsoo tengah menahan dirinya. Sekuat tenaga ia memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum cukup ramah. Bibir Kyungsoo ikut tertarik. "Aku mengerti."

"Kuharap kau bisa melupakan pria itu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia merutuki kelemahan dirinya. Kenapa menjadi begitu lemah hanya karena perkataan Jongin. Mereka bahkan tak mengenal satu sama lain. "Aku berterima kasih padamu Jongin. Kau membantuku agar tidak terpuruk lagi tapi kini membuatku merasa tidak waras."

 **Btak!**

Kyungsoo menggeser pintunya kasar. Menimbulkan suara dentuman yang menarik perhatian di luar sana. Gadis itu mengunci pintu rapat.

Di luar sana Jongin mendapat tatapan menusuk Jungsoo dan Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya menggodanya. Maafkan aku," Segera Jongin pergi dari sana. Ia memilih pergi ke dapur.

"Ibu... Aku membawa banyak Jagung apa kita akan membakarnya nanti malam?"

Jungsoo menghampiri Jongin. Menepuk pelan kepala anaknya beberapa kali. "Ibu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi jika itu maumu. Siapkanlah peralatannya. Setelah makan malam kita bakar jagungnya." Jungsoo hanya tersenyum.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat jam makan malam, Jungsoo sendiri yang mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat ramah, ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Menyusun makanan di atas meja kecil. Tadinya Kyungsoo pikir dia akan makan dengan lahap atau membiarkan makanan itu disana. Sayangnya porsi yang diberikan ada untuk dua orang. Keningnya berkerut menatap Jungsoo. Seperti tahu maksud Kyungsoo, perempuan itu mengangukkan kepala. "Aku ingin menemani Nona makan. Boleh?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyetujui permintaan Jungsoo. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan sampai ketika Kyungsoo tersedak kuah sup-nya. Jungsoo beralih ke sebelah Kyungsoo. Menepuk pelan pundaknya sembari menyerahkan air minum. Ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, wanita tua itu menyudahi pertolongannya. Ia kembali lagi ke tempat semula, "Bagaimana perasaan Nona? Saya ingin minta maaf atas perlakuan Jongin."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Nyonya jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo harus bersikap sebaiknya mungkin. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan orang lain lagi. "Tolong tersenyum lah." Seketika Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaan Jungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang meminta Kyungsoo tersenyum atau yeahhh dulu pernah ada yang memintanya tersenyum juga. "Nona sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Jongin membawa banyak Jagung, Nona ingin bergabung membakarnya?"

"Boleh?" Tanpa sadar kyungsoo berkata demikian. Jungsoo tentu saja mengangguk membolehkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Banyak hal buruk terjadi. Bahkan berurutan tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Gadis manis itu mendengus kesal saat ia bergabung ke dalam rombongan. Jujur saja Kyungsoo tidak mengenal banyak orang. Tapi ia yakin seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan rok di atas lutut dan kaos putih transparan menampakkan pakaian dalamnya sedang menempel pada Jongin 'nya'.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu, gadis berparas manis itu bermarga Jung. Dia anak dari paman yang memberi Jongin Jagung. Itu artinya tempat Jongin menginap selama dua hari. Akhh Seketika ucapan Ryeowook terngiang kembali di pikirannya Kyungsoo mengenai betapa gadis ini menyukai Jongin.

Tapi kecemburuan Kyungsoo tak berlandaskan. Terbantahkan dengan ingatannya tentang ucapan Jongin tempo hari. Ya Tuhan. Anak manusia ini mengalami masa yang sulit. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hati, perasaan dan tubuhnya sedang tak berada di dalam ruang yang sama. Pikiran Kyungsoo tak hanya bercabang, tapi dia sedang berdiam diri menghadap tembok besar yang menghalangi jalan. Ini jalan buntu. Haruskah dia kembali mencari persimpangan dan mencoba jalan lain? Bagaimana jika terpaksa menemukan jalan pertama? Apa kenangannya akan menghilang juga? Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Terlalu banyak mata dan telinga disekitarnya sekarang.

 _Chup_

"Terima kasih Jongin."

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar suara kecupan dan ucapan terima kasih. Gadis bermarga Jung itu mengecup pipi Jongin.

 _'Oh Kyungsoo. Jongin bukan siapa-siapamu. Dia be_ _rhak_ _melakukan apapun.'_ Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan dirinya.

Sekarang bukan hanya tentang Chanyeol. Pertama-tama Kyungsoo harus melupakan Jongin terlebih dahulu. Dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi sesuatu menghalangi Kyungsoo untuk pergi, dia akan terlihat tidak sopan jika pergi begitu saja.

"Hm," Deheman Kyungsoo berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang diantaranya Ryeowook. "Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Wanita itu bertanya.

"Kupikir aku harus istirahat," Tangannya menunjuk ke belakang. Tepat ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Oh aku hampir lupa. Besok bangun pagi agar bisa ke air terjun. Disana ada air panasnya jika kau ingin mandi Kyungsoo."

Air panas di musim panas. Terdengar tidak terlalu baik tapi Kyungsoo mengangguk saja.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Kilat di langit tak hentinya menyerang permukaan bumi, suara guruh bersahutan satu sama lain. Air hujan terlalu deras_ _dan g_ _adis itu telah berlindung di bawah naungan atap halte_ _yang mulai berkarat._

 _Kemudian tidak berapa lama, terdengar pula langkah kaki yang berlari beriringan. Seseorang mendorong tubuh gadis itu keluar dari naungan, mengganti dengan mereka hingga gadis itu kebasahan dan..._

 _ **CTARRRRRRRR!**_

.

Sepertiga malam. Kyungsoo terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal. Tangannya merayap mencari sakelar lampu. Ruangan menjadi terang benderang. Disibaknya tirai dan tak menemukan Jongin disana. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana Jongin tidur. Ia menarik kakinya. Bersimpuh pada kedua lutut dan mulai menangis. Air mata ini membuatnya sangat lemah. Seingat Kyungsoo, saat mengetahui fakta Chanyeol akan menikahi Baekhyun dia tak seperti ini. Kyungsoo hanya tak bekerja dengan baik, karena pikirannya sering kali kosong. Tapi ia tak menangis sebodoh ini. Jongin. Kau membuatnya benar-benar tak waras.

Tanpa tahu kenapa Kyungsoo menyadari ia merasa nyaman di dekat Jongin. Hanya dengan berada disisi pria itu ia melupakan Chanyeol, kenangan bersama pria tinggi itu. Akhh untuk malam itu Kyungsoo menyesal. Sungguh.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di luar kamar itu. Seorang pemuda masih terjaga. Ia telah menghabiskan beberapa buku bacaan setelah pesta bakar Jagung selesai.

Kim Jongin

Menatap terkejut pada kamarnya atau kini yang ditempati Kyungsoo. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Lama sampai lampu itu tak kunjung dimatikan. Hatinya tak karuan memikirkan banyak hal. Jongin menekan dadanya, kenapa terasa begitu sesak. Ia ingat perkataan Ryeowook. Ketika dirinya tak di penginapan. Kyungsoo selalu bangun pagi dengan lingkaran mata dan wajah pucat, pergi mengikuti meditasi dan pendakian. Menemani Ryeowook memasak atau melakukan hal membosankan lainnya.

 _"Kyungsoo... Aku ingin berada di sampingmu tanpa tahu kenapa."_

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

Wahhhh maaf mengecewakan. Tanggal tiga kemarin aku publish ff bertema KaiSoo, judulnya The First Stage. Itu Cuma kisah sekilas. Terima kasih banyak untuk respon yang telah diberikan. Semoga kalian gak bosan. Aku harap demikian. Silahkan di baca bagi yang berminat, tinggalkan review bagi yang ingin aku harus bagaimana.

Besok,,, besok atau besok lagi aku update bagian 2 secepatnya. Fighting!

Dan terima kasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya, pada komentar 'woaghhhh' dan beginilah jadinya. Kalian pada terkejut? Merasa tidak enak? Hahaha

 **Preview Chapter 06**

 _"_ _Katamu kau sering bermimpi buruk, a_ _ku hanya_ _ingin_ _menemanimu berbaring. Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah tidur."_

.

 _"Lu... Bantu aku keluar dari sini..."_

.

 _"Ibu ingin bicara denganmu."_

 _Degh_

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

2017, 06 May.

(Summer Break... _Seimbangkan diriku dengan hembusan hangat nafasmu._ _Biarkan aku mendengar tawa ringanmu hanya untuk membiarkanku berdiri di sini._ _Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu senang_ _.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: The Journey

( **6th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Main Cast: Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

And Other Cast

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo. Adult Story.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan lampu kamar tak kunjung meredup, apalagi mati. Pria itu sudah bersabar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia duduk bersila di atas panggungan dengan sebuah selimut tebal.

Cukup!

Jongin tak bisa seperti ini. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan terlelap jika kembali dalam dekapannya atau mungkin persepsi itu harus dirubah menjadi _'dekapan seseorang.'_

 **Brak**

Pintu kamar ternyata tidak dikunci. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mendongak terkejut.

Gadis itu bangkit dan segera berlari menghampiri.

Memeluknya begitu erat.

Oh. Jantung Jongin tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia ragu harus menjauh atau bagaimana. Alih-alih menjauh, Jongin memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo. Merambat ke atas hingga menangkup wajah mungilnya.

"Hmphhhhh."

Bibir hati yang selalu menggodanya. Akhirnya Jongin kembali merasakan benda kenyal nan basah itu. Ia mencium Kyungsoo. Mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali menunggu gadis itu membalasnya.

Gotcha!

Kyungsoo menggeratkan pelukannya. Mencengkram kedua pundak Jongin dari sisi tangannya. Menekan bibir tebal itu agar tidak terlepas. Perasaannya mengambang. Ia menerjang gadis itu untuk terpundur masuk. Satu kaki panjang Jongin bergerak ke belakang menggeser pintu tanpa menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Tangannya memegang sisi kepala Kyungsoo yang mungil hingga memudahkan Jongin memutar ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kini ia kembali merasakan ciuman Kyungsoo. Memberitahu Kyungsoo Jongin ada di sini. Bukan orang lain, pria yang kini menciumnya adalah seorang Kim Jongin.

Ya. Dia Kim Jongin.

"Hahhh~" Keduanya melepas ciuman. Menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Istirahat tak berlangsung lama. Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo dalam ciumannya. Namun kali ini lebih pelan. Tangannya melingkar di pundak dan pinggang Kyungsoo. Memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. Cukup lama hingga Jongin melepasnya, memandang wajah sayu Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk. Jemari gadis itu menggenggam erat sisi kaos yang Jongin kenakan.

"Katamu kau sering bermimpi buruk, aku hanya ingin menemanimu berbaring. Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah tidur."

Sesungguhnya bukan itu yang Jongin pikirkan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya sebatas tubuh tapi juga hati gadis manis ini. Lebih dari itu malah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan. Lampu yang terang berganti menjadi redup. Jongin tersenyum, hanya hitungan detik Kyungsoo terlelap. Nafasnya mulai teratur, tapi ia tak bisa beranjak. Kyungsoo memegang kaos yang Jongin kenakan. Meremasnya begitu kuat. Karena sebelumnya berada di luar, ia tak melepas pakaiannya seperti biasa. Entah kenapa rasanya sesak. Tapi bukan di dadanya saja, tepatnya di selangkangannya.

 **Damn!** Jongin menggunakan jeans panjang. Sentuhan tubuh Kyungsoo atau tepatnya payudarah Kyungsoo pada dadanya membuat adik kecilnya terbangun. Jongin merutuki sebesar itukah pengaruh Kyungsoo padanya? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Gadis yang jelas-jelas masih merasakan hatinya untuk lelaki lain. Tidak bisakah gadis lain yang jelas-jelas merelakan diri untuk Jongin.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pukul lima pagi ketika fajar mulai menyapa. Diluar sana masih sangat gelap. Jongin terbangun, Ia tersenyum mendapati pelukan Kyungsoo mulai mengendur, pria itu mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Tangannya mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo. Ciuman Jongin turun, merasakan bibir Kyungsoo dalam waktu cukup lama.

Setelahnya Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya dia ingat. Malam tadi Ryeowook telah mengingatkan Jongin untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke air terjun di balik hutan bambu.

Tidak. Jongin tak ingin berurusan dengan Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia tersiksa melihat Kyungsoo begitu mencintai Chanyeol. Ekspresi Kyungsoo sore kemarin adalah buktinya. Jongin bisa melihat kecemburuan dimatanya. Seakan mengharapkan sesuatu dari pria yang jelas-jelas akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Sejujurnya Jongin penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan Chanyeol hingga Kyungsoo begitu mencintainya. Kenapa gadis ini sulit melepaskan Chanyeol.

' _Akhh Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau begitu berharap pada gadis ini?_ ' Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia menekan dadanya keras. Pria itu mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan serta kemeja kotak-kotak dipadu celana cream selutut.

Jongin juga membawa kameranya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kabar buruk dari musim panas adalah hujan. Bagaimana ia bisa turun dikala orang-orang sedang menikmati liburan mereka? Hujan membuat orang-orang tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Mereka butuh mantel hujan jika hendak keluar rumah.

Dan yang terburuk jika hujan mengguyur tanah kering di daerah pegunungan.

Longsor.

Kemungkinan terjadi cukup besar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Jo-jongin. Kau melihatnya?"

"Hah?"

Kyungsoo berlari tergesa-gesa dari kamarnya. Hanya ada satu orang di pagi hari. Yuri. Wanita itu selalu bangun pagi. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tuan muda. Dia baru saja keluar," Dalam kebingungan wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang memang telah terbuka sedikit.

"Baru saja? Kemana?"

"Kupikir dia ke air terjun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti gadis itu masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya ia berlari ke dalam kamar. Memakai pakaian dalam dilapisi kaos biru laut dan celana jeans panjang. Kyungsoo bergegas mengejar Jongin.

Apapun yang akan di katakan pria itu tentang dirinya. Kyungsoo tak mau mendengarkan. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Pagi ini kenapa dia begitu merasa kehilangan?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jika merasa ragu bukankah sebaiknya meninggalkannya? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo trus saja melangkah.

Chanyeol hanya memberinya kenyamanan, rasa kebersamaan, dan selalu berada di dekat Kyungsoo selama dua tahun. Tapi Jongin? Pria itu baru ditemuinya dalam hitungan hari. Jongin hanya ingin ibunya bahagia. Dia melakukan semua perkataan ibu dan saudara perempuannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau terbebani.

Gadis itu tersesat di hutan bambu. Sepenuhnya ini bukan hutan, hanya saja tanaman bambu tumbuh dengan sangat baik, hanya ada bambu tanpa tumbuhan lainnya. Ia sudah mencoba berjalan lurus, tetap saja tak kunjung keluar dari sana. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menemukan anak tangga yang disusun dari batu-batu pegunungan agar dia bisa keluar dan menemukan jalan semen. Tapi hanya bambu-bambu yang menjulang begitu tinggi. Alunan musik terdengar dari tiupan angin, daun-daun bambu itu bersiul seperti mengejeknya.

Dia sudah kembali mencoba berjalan lurus dan menemukan jenis tanamam lain. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin tersenyum tapi menemukan fakta bahwa dia di pinggir jurang adalah hal terburuk. Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering, oh itu Luhan.

' _Aku sudah setengah jalan ke tempatmu._ _'_

Kyungsoo tak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Sejak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Luhan segera berinisiatif menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi sulit sekali menemukan waktu yang tepat. "Lu... Bantu aku keluar dari sini. Aku tersesat. " Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Gadis itu hendak berbalik arah tapi kakinya yang lemah tersandung membuatnya terjatuh. Berguling-guling beberapa meter ke bibir jurang.

 **"ARRRGHHHHHHH** **!** **"**

Dari peristiwa itu hanya menyisahkan teriakan Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di sisi lain. Jongin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dasar kolam kecil yang memang dibuat untuk menampung air panas. Uap hangat dipagi hari. Musim panas ini sedikit dingin bagi Jongin. Mungkin karena apa yang menimpa dirinya.

Ia bangkit. Tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Jongin berpindah ke bawah air terjun yang cukup jauh. Melewati batu berlumut dan duduk bersila. Menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh dan membiarkan derasnya air terjun menimpa kepalanya. Jongin membutuhkan percikan kasar air terjun atau mungkin benturan agar otaknya bisa tenang.

Bayangan Kyungsoo tak bisa pudar begitu saja. Semakin dia menutup mata. Senyum, kekehan ringan hingga bagaimana Kyungsoo mendesah adalah hal yang selalu melintas. Silih berganti dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mengharapkan…

'Chanyeol'

Kenapa suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu frustasi ketika mendesahkan nama itu.

Hidupnya menjadi tidak jelas. Jongin telah menghabiskan dua hari di tempat _uncle_ Jung bahkan membiarkan putri bungsu pria tua itu trus menggodanya. Tapi bayangan Kyungsoo semakin jelas dan ia tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo seperti melupakan gadis lain.

Semalam gadis itu begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai seperti tak memiliki masalah apapun.

Cukup Kim Jongin! Sebaiknya Jongin mengakhiri libur musim panas ini. Biarkan Kyungsoo mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Jongin tak akan bisa membuat gadis itu melupakan mantan kekasihnya.

Tidak ada cela untuk Jongin masuk sekalipun dia menerobos. Sudah cukup pula ia mendinginkan tubuhnya. Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya bersila. Sempat terpeleset beberapa kali karena kakinya menginjak bebatuan yang berlumut.

Pria itu menggunakan kameranya. Mengambil beberapa gambar dan saat memeriksa ia sampai pada bagian terakhir. Wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat dari cela-cela jari manisnya. Jongin ingat, gadis itu menolak dipotret.

Ingin jarinya menekan tombol _delete_ tapi kemudian Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mendapatkan gambarmu seluruhnya." Ia menghapus gambar itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan air terjun.

Masih ada beberapa tempat yang ingin Jongin kunjungi. Namun saat tiba di desa ia berhenti sejenak menatap langkah kaki beberapa orang bergegas menuju rumah _ahh_ penginapan milik ibunya. Ia pun berlari kesana karena takut terjadi sesuatu. Jongin masuk dan menemukan wajah panik sang ibu yang bicara dengan beberapa orang tua.

"Kau pulang sendirian?" Sautan Ryeowook membuat Jongin menoleh. Saudara perempuannya itu segera menghampiri Jongin.

"Dimana kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan yang tak mungkin bisa Jongin Jawab. Dia bahkan tak mengerti pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Yakk Kim Jongin. Yuri bilang Kyungsoo menyusulmu ke air terjun."

"A-aku memang ke sana. Tapi tidak bersamanya," Jawab Jongin tergagap, namun jujur.

"A-apa?" Sepertinya Jungsoo baru sadar putranya telah kembali. Dia bergegas mendekati Jongin. "Kau tahu teman Kyungsoo dari kota menghubungi. Katanya Kyungsoo tersesat. Tapi Yuri bilang dia mengejarmu tadi pagi."

Mata Jongin membulat. Pupilnya mengecil dan mulut sedikit ternganga mendengar ucapan ibunya. Kyungsoo mengikutinya? Kapan? Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu masih terlelap. Apa dia terbangun setelah Jongin beranjak pergi?

"Mereka bilang ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi lagi," Pernyataan Jungsoo selanjutnya semakin membuat Jongin kesulitan meneguk salivanya.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Pria itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Berlari keluar dari penginapan. Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju air terjun.

 **Nihil** **!**

Seperti tidak ada jejak Kyungsoo disana. Jongin pikir sudah berapa lama dia mengitari jalan yang mungkin membuat Kyungsoo bingung karena terlalu banyak persimpangan.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak. Mengigiti jari kukunya saat ia hendak berfikir dengan cepat. Bibirnya trus saja menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo.

Jongin sadar betapa ia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Ponsel pria itu berdering. Panggilan dari Ryeowook mengatakan Kyungsoo baru saja kembali ke penginapan. Seseorang menemukannya di bibir jurang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka. Ryeowook meminta Jongin untuk kembali bersama dokter. Mereka takut bila terjadi hal buruk pada gadis itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Yahh. Jongin memang datang bersama seorang dokter laki-laki. Mereka memeriksa Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook bilang teman Kyungsoo dari kota juga baru sampai sehingga di kamar itu hanya ada ibunya, Dokter dan teman Kyungsoo.

Pria tan menunggu di panggungan. Seketika penginapan menjadi begitu tegang. Beberapa orang mulai kembali ke penginapan menjelang siang hari. Disebelah Jongin seorang pemuda berkulit putih tengah duduk sembari mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Hng?" Jongin melotot mendengar pria itu tiba-tiba bicara.

"Yeah. Namaku oh Sehun. Kekasihku teman dekat Kyungsoo."

Lelaki itu berkedip beberapa kali mendengar penuturan pria yang mengaku bermarga Oh kini.

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan tapi kekasihku memaksa kemari karena khawatir pada Kyungsoo," Jelasnya membuat Jongin mengangukkan kepala pelan.

"Kim Jongin. Ibuku pemilik penginapan ini," Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba bergeser. Seorang gadis cantik nan polos keluar dari sana. Gaun kuning khas musim panas dengan rambut _grey_ yang menawan. Gadis itu menunduk pelan, berjalan menuju Jongin atau tepatnya pemuda disebelah Jongin.

"Hun, dokter bilang Kyungsoo harus dirawat," Mereka hanya bicara berdua. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin sedang menguping.

Baru saja Jongin akan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Pria di sebelahnya bertanya.

"Jadi kita akan menginap disini?" Sehun, pemuda itu mengernyitkan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak senang jika harus menginap untuk merawat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu tentang rapatmu besok. Jadi aku bilang pada dokter untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali. Dokter memberi izin selama kau membawa mobil pelan-pelan."

Jongin melotot pada gadis yang bagaikan model ini. Membawa Kyungsoo pergi? Sekarang? Yang benar saja.

Tap itu kabar baik bukan? Mereka teman Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti mereka lebih baik disisi Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya. Tapi sebagian diri Jongin menolak usulan itu.

Dia hanya diam di tempat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dokter keluar. Jongin bertanya dalam hatinya kenapa ibunya belum keluar. Sungguh Jongin ingin masuk dan merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam satu pelukan hangat. Apa ini saatnya berpisah dengan Kyungsoo? Jongin pikir begitu.

Dokter menghampiri Ryeowook dan berbincang sebentar. Pria itu memang kekasih saudara perempuannya. Sudah pasti mereka punya obrolan yang lebih pribadi lagi. Tapi Jongin tak mengerti dengan tatapan Ryeowook yang melotot padanya. Pria itu hanya terdiam hingga sosok ibunya terlihat keluar dari kamar dengan koper milik Kyungsoo.

"Hun, bisa kau tolong pindahkan Kyungsoo ke mobil? Dia belum sadarkan diri," Gadis di dekat Jongin berkata meminta pertolongan kekasihnya.

"Biar aku saja," Jongin menyela. Ia pikir ini kesempatan terakhir menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan Kyungsoo. Beruntung karena Luhan tak keberatan, dia bahkan menunjukkan dimana letak mobil mereka.

Jongin semakin tak mengerti dengan tatapan ibunya ketika dia melewati wanita paruh baya itu. Ibunya menyerahkan koper Kyungsoo kepada Luhan dan berkali-kali menunduk. Hampir semua kesalahan terletak pada Jongin. Dia telah gagal membantu ibunya, tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan ibunya.

Lebih lagi ketika mendapati Kyungsoo terbaring dengan beberapa plester luka. Dikepala, lengan, kaki dan apa yang barusan dilihat Jongin?

Gadis itu mengenakan sweater Jongin. Tampak bersih dan tak sepadan dengan luka yang ia dapat. Sweater dingin musim panas? Sedikit keterlaluan memang untuk mengatakannya. Itu akan membuatnya gerah bukan?

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mengelus lembut kening Kyungsoo. Turun mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Jempolnya menyentuh bibir hati Kyungsoo, sedikit getaran di hati Jongin menyadari betapa brengseknya dia menambah beban bagi gadis ini, "Maafkan aku."

Tangan Jongin meraih tas ranselnya, disana kotak biru berisikan kalung Kristal berbentuk bunga. Menawan, elegan, dan eksotis. Menjadi _symbol_ keindahan dan kekuatan istimewa dari wanita yang memakainya. Begitu cantik dan tahan lama dalam lapisan _rhodium_ asli, kalung ini berhiaskan liontin anggrek yang anggun bertaburkan kristal _swarovski_. Tadinya ingin Ia hadiahkan pada Jungsoo tapi dia memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Menutupi kalung itu dengan sweaternya agar tidak nampak oleh siapapun. Saat itulah Jongin sadar, leher Kyungsoo masih meninggalkan _kissmark_ perbuatannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Entah kenapa Jongin sangat ingin memiliki Kyungsoo. Ia rengkuh tubuh ringan Kyungsoo. "Maaf karena aku menodaimu," Bisiknya begitu pelan.

Pria itu tak bisa berlama-lama menatap gadis 'nya. Ia tak mau membuat teman-teman Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama. Segera saja Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo _bridal_. Sekali lagi dia melewati Jungsoo. Kini Jongin tahu maksud tatapan ibunya, sudah pasti ibunya melihat bercak-bercak keunguan di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Ibunya pasti yang mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo. Makanya dikenakan sweater dan rok panjang. Jongin yakin teman Kyungsoo belum menyadari ini. Jadi dia bersikap begitu tenang ketika mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi penumpang.

Dengan pelan Jongin memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Ia menerima selimut yang diberikan Luhan. Menyelimuti gadis itu dan membuat gerakan selembut mungkin.

Sekali lagi Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke penginapan untuk berpamitan dengan Jungsoo. Jongin menunggu di sisi mobil. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Wajah polos Kyungsoo ketika tidur telah menggodanya.

Satu ciuman lembut untuk menyampaikan semua perasaan Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo," Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kini hanya sebuah lambaian tangan saja ketika Sehun memacu mobilnya menjauh.

Siang itu suasana hening, jam makan siang terlambat dua jam membuat Jungsoo benar-benar meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain.

Jongin hanya diam di kamarnya. Ruangan ini masih kedap suara, sepintas ia tersenyum miris mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata bulat itu membuatnya sungguh penasaran dan ingin menaklukkan Kyungsoo. Saat matanya menatap pintu kamar mandi, Jongin ingat Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya dalam sepersekian detik.

Ia kembali membayangkan tawa khas Kyungsoo saat mendengar musik bersama. Lalu bayangan tentang sentuhan pertama Jongin...

"Ibu ingin bicara denganmu."

 **Degh**

Jongin terkejut mendapati Jungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Wanita itu menutup rapat pintu kamar. Dari posisi duduk Jongin bisa melihat kalau Jungsoo tersenyum mengejek menatap kondisi kamar ini.

"Ibu tidak tahu kau membuat ruangan ini menjadi kedap suara kembali hanya untuk melakukan hal semacam itu."

Tak perlu jauh berfikir. Jongin tahu kemana arah percakapan ibunya. Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Menunduk tanpa berani menatap ibunya. Wanita tua itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat. "Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

Dia tak punya keberanian untuk mengakui semua kesalahannya bahkan kepada ibunya sendiri.

"Kau marah karena permintaan ibu untuk menjaga Kyungsoo?".

Tentu saja tidak. Jongin itu anak penurut, namun sedikit di luar batas.

"Apa yang telah ayahmu ajarkan hingga kau berani meniduri anak gadis orang."

Sekarang Jongin bisa mendengar suara isakan yang tertahan.

"Ayahmu harus bertanggung jawab untuk perbuatannya."

Degh

Jongin menoleh menatap ibunya. Wanita yang paling dihormati dan begitu diagungkannya. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa berkata demikian? Apakah semua salah Ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk? Salah Jongin karena tidak memiliki teman baik? Tidakkah ibunya juga merasa bersalah? Bukankah wanita itu menolak pindah ke kota dan memilih menetap disini. Lalu dia juga tak memilih Jongin pada hari sidang perceraian itu.

"A-ayah?" Gagapnya pelan. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi.

"Aku akan memberitahu ayahmu Jongin."

"Yahh! Katakan saja padanya. Sekalian katakan jika anak laki-lakinya begitu kesepian hingga menghabiskan malam - malam di pub bersama puluhan wanita. Katakan padanya betapa aku benci tinggal di rumah sendirian dan tolong katakan pada mantan istrinya, betapa aku iri pada kakak perempuanku sendiri yang selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang ibunya." Nafas pria itu tersenggal setelah sedikit berteriak. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berteriak pada ibunya dan ini pertama kalinya ia berkata jujur tentang isi hatinya.

"Jo-jongin?" Jungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya. Mereka mengalir begitu saja. Hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Putra bungsunya,,,

Ada penyesalan mendalam dari Jongin. Tapi ia tak bisa menarik kata-kata lagi. Pria itu bangkit, Ia keluar dari kamar dan menghempas pintu dengan sangat kuat.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya mengginjak tanah. Berjalan tak tentu arah, tidak melewati pintu depan karena akan mengundang perhatian lebih banyak orang. Pria itu memilih pintu belakang menuju ke kebun _strawberry_ milik keluarga mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Lama dia menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Mengumpat adalah kepandaian orang yang sedang tersulut emosi dan Jongin melakukan itu sejak tadi.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Dia menatap sinis sosok Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di sebelah dengan segelas jus. "Minumlah."

"Kau akan menghakimiku juga?" Sinis Jongin pada Ryeowook

 **Plak**

Dia mendapat hantaman yang terdengar cukup keras dikepala karena ucapannya barusan.

"Anak kurang ajar. Berani sekali kau bicara tidak sopan padaku." Ryeowook melotot namun itu terlihat menggemaskan. Dia tidak memukul Jongin dengan keras, hanya sebuah peringatan. Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Minumlah," dia memberikan jus semangka sekali lagi pada Jongin. Dalam sekali teguk, pria itu menghabiskan minuman pemberian Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ie."

Ah Jongin ingat. Itu nama kekasih Ryeowook.

"Dia bilang Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengalami _shock_ saja. Dia butuh istirahat beberapa hari untuk pulih kembali."

"Dia akan pulih cepat jika tidak di dekatku," Jawab Jongin ketus.

"Kupikir akan lebih cepat jika di dekatmu," Saudara perempuannya terdengar terkekeh. "Kau? Membentak ibu?" wanita cantik itu menjeda ucapannya, ia menatap Jongin dengan sebuah senyum yang akan mudah diartikan Jongin. "Ibu masih menangis dikamarmu sekarang."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Jongin. Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam dan ia tersenyum. Menepuk pelan pundak adiknya, menarik pria itu dalam satu pelukan. "Ibu menyayangimu. Dia menghawatirkanmu setiap malam. Tapi Jongin, ayah tak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Ibu tahu kau lebih kuat daripada aku, dia butuh kau untuk menjaga ayah. Kau tahu betapa idiotnya ayah jika bekerja. Kita jangan membahas kenapa mereka berpisah. Bukankah kita sudah dewasa? Tapi kau harus tahu betapa aku mencintai adik laki-laki ku ini."

"Apa _noona_ tidak marah padaku?" Jongin mendongak. Mengintip bagaimana Ryeowook bereaksi. Wanita itu tersenyum. Menatap ke atas, bukankah langit begitu cerah?

"Apa yang bisa membuatku dan ibu marah padamu?"

"Aku menyetubuhi Kyungsoo... Yeahh dia yang meminta."

Suara tawa meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook. Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus ditertawakan? Ryeowook melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Jongin dalam.

"Aku menemukan bekas pengaman yang kau gunakan. Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu minta maaflah pada ibu."

" _Noona_ tidak memintaku menemui Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Memangnya bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo?"

Ahh bodohnya kau Kim Jongin. Dia tidak punya nomer maupun surel Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian senyum Ryeowook menyadarkan Jongin. Ibunya pasti memiliki kontak yang bisa menghubungkan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Bunga matahari selalu menghadap ke_ _M_ _atahari. Warnanya yang ceria membuat orang-orang ikut bahagia. Banyak yang bilang arti dari bunga matahari itu adalah sebuah keceriaan dilihat_ _dari_ _warna keningnya, keharmonisan dan kesetiaan, dimana dia selalu mengikuti arah matahari. Tapi, ternyata ada makna tersembunyi dari balik itu semua… Bunga matahari yang yang tegap mengisyaratkan sebuah ketegaran, dan ketegaran yang luar biasa._

Pria tan itu kembali ke dalam. Mengikuti saran saudara perempuannya. Berjalan mengendalikan diri menuju kamar. Benar kata Ryeowook, ibu mereka masih di sana. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam membuat hati Jongin sesak. Ia kesulitan bernafas menyaksikan lelehan bening yang tak mau berhenti dari sepasang mata milik Jungsoo.

Terdiam di depan pintu cukup lama, menunggu Jungsoo menyadari kehadirannya. Akhirnya wanita itu sadar, buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya. Memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Jongin.

Pria itu mengingat ucapan Ryeowook. Bagai langkah penari balet, Jongin masuk mendekati Jungsoo. Tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan kuat dari Jungsoo. Dengan kedua tangan yang mengalung lembut mendekati ibunya. Jongin berkata lirih "Ibu maafkan Jongin." Berkali-kali Jongin mengatakan itu. Dibalik tujuannya untuk bisa bertemu Kyungsoo lagi dia memang benar-benar menyesal.

"Aku menyesal," Bisiknya lembut. Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Jungsoo. Merasakan tubuh ibunya bergetar. "Kyu-Kyungsoo. Aku menyukainya. Jongin bersungguh-sungguh Ibu," kini Ia mulai berani mengaku. "Jongin sangat ingin memiliki Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya."

Perlahan Jungsoo memutar badannya. Hatinya tergugah mendengar cerita Jongin. Mata Jungsoo meminta kejujuran dari lelaki ini. "Se-setiap malam aku berusaha menjaganya agar terlelap. Aku berharap dia melupakan mantan kekasihnya," Pria itu memberi jeda, "Tapi dia tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya."

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?"

Jongin mengendorkan pelukannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak berani mengakui bagian ini. Jungsoo terlalu mengintimidasi hingga Jongin tak menemukan kalimat untuk menghindar. "Dua.. Tapi aku pikir satu kali."

"Bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Tapi semuanya..."

Ia terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa mungkin ini saatnya pengakuan dosa bagi Jongin? Haruskah ia menyakiti perasaan ibunya?

"Jongin?" Panggilan itu terlalu menuntut.

"A-aku tidak menghitungnya ibu."

 **Bugh**

Tubuh nan kokoh itu terjungkal ke belakang, mata Jongin terbelalak menatap Jungsoo mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

 **Bugh bugh**

Tidak hanya berhenti disana. Wanita cantik itu memukuli Jongin berulang kali. Tenaganya terlalu lemah, tidak akan menyakiti Jongin secara fisik, namun hati pria itu merasakan nyeri luar biasa, "Maafkan Jongin Ibu. Aku bersumpah hanya dengan Kyungsoo aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya tergoda oleh Kyungsoo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita lainnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah memasuki mereka dengan milikku. Aku bersumpah Ibu... Kyungsoo yang pertama... dan terakhir," Jongin melirih di kata terakhirnya. Pengakuan Jongin menghentikan aksi pemukulan Jungsoo. Pria itu merenggangkan jari tangannya berusaha mengintip Jungsoo. Mata ibunya terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Jongin bersumpah Ibu. Jongin hanya menyentuh tubuh mereka saja. Tidak pernah lebih,,,"

Sungguh ini menjijikkan untuk diteriakkan. Jungsoo kembali memukuli Jongin. Tepat saat itu Ryeowook masuk kamar. Ia terlampau kaget melihat ibunya yang lemah tak berhenti memukuli Jongin. Wanita cantik itu melindungi Jongin. "Ibu... Maafkan Jongin."

"Minggir Ryeowook-ie... Anak ini telah salah."

"Ibu~" Suara lembut Ryeowook dan tangannya berhasil menangkap kedua lengan Jungsoo, ia berhasil menghentikan wanita itu sepenuhnya. "Aku juga salah. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jongin."

Detik itu Jungsoo memeluk Ryeowook erat menumpahkan semua kekesalan dirinya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendidik anakku dengan baik. Kenapa?"

Hati Jongin merasakan nyeri yang teramat sakit mendengar tangisan Jungsoo. Ia memeluk ibunya, berbisik kata maaf berkali-kali.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beruntunglah Jongin memiliki saudara perempuan seperti Ryeowook. Berkat wanita itu, ibunya berjanji tidak akan melaporkan Jongin pada Ayahnya. Hidup Jongin bisa berakhir jika ayahnya tahu kelakuakan Jongin selama ini. Ayahnya terlalu menyeramkan untuk diberitahu. Tapi sebagai hukumannya, Jungsoo ingin Jongin mengakhiri masa libur musim panasnya di sini secepat mungkin. Dia ingin Jongin bicara dengan Ayahnya prihal masa depan. Pembicaraan antar Lelaki. Jongin harus mengikuti apapun perkataan ayahnya nanti.

Itu mengerikan bagi Jongin. Sangat!

Yang lebih mengerikan ibunya tak memiliki kontak Kyungsoo. Sebab gadis itu di daftarkan oleh Luhan, teman yang menjemputnya. Kontak Luhan pun tak diberikan ibunya.

Sudah berkali-kali kemanjaan dan rayuan yang Jongin keluarkan tetap saja tak mampu meluluhkan hati Jungsoo. Ibunya bilang, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo maka Jongin harus bertanggung jawab. Namun mereka akan menunggu konfirmasi. Satu minggu tak ada kabar dari Luhan.

Artinya, Jongin kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo. Besok pagi dia juga sudah harus kembali ke Busan. Ayahnya sudah kembali dari perjalanan. Jongin dituntut menepati janji pada Jungsoo. Bicara dengan Ayahnya tentang masa depannya sendiri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jika dilambangkan dengan bunga, Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak cocok dengan bunga matahari. Dia tidak tegar sama sekali sekalipun dia bersikap begitu ceria dan juga setia. Musim panas, tidak cocok dengan Kyungsoo.

"Soo~ sampai kapan kau akan bergelung di dalam selimut heoh? Ini benar-benar hari terakhirmu bekerja di sana. Cepatlah bangun! Kau harus ucapkan salam perpisahan!"

Suara teriakan disertai rasa kehilangan sebuah kehangatan membuat wajah Kyungsoo cemberut. Ia baru saja bangun. Mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Menatap Luhan yang sedang berkacak pinggang menuntut Kyungsoo bangun.

"Aku masih bermimpi buruk." Guman Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yeah... Aku tahu itu. Sampai aku juga sulit tidur. Tapi segeralah bersiap. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari terakhirmu bekerja di sana.."

Kyungsoo mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Sungguh menggemaskan jika dilihat.

Mimpinya terlalu buruk untuk diceritakan. Dia pikir ia benar-benar bermimpi panjang.

Tentang Chanyeol? Rasanya itu bukan bagian mimpi Kyungsoo. Saat beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi, Kyungsoo melihat kilauan kertas undangan berwarna biru laut. Terukir dengan tinta emas nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pesta pernikahan mereka seminggu lagi. Semoga hari ini dia bisa menghindari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Dia ingin mengambil libur yang panjang selama musim panas ini. Sungguh...

"Oh ya... Tadi ayahmu mengirim pesan."

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar Luhan meneriakkan sesuatu...

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

Oke maafkan aku bikin nyesek tiga chapter berturut-turut. **Lalu aku harus bagaimana?**

Dari review Woahhhh lalu Yahhh entah apalagi sekarang. T.T

Jika saja kalian mau meluangkan waktu menunggu sebentar lagi agar tidak salah paham. Haha

Aku trus berusaha memperbaiki diri agar bisa update dalam keadaan baik.

Ini masih _To Be Continue_ sampai cerita memang benar-benar selesai atau beberapa orang memintaku menghentikannya dengan paksa. Tapi sebenarnya ini udah _complete_ di _document_ ku.

Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang telah sangat sabar menunggu cerita ini berlanjut. Untuk The First Stage, mari berjumpa besok pagi.

* * *

 **Preview chapter 07**

"Ini kenyataan." –Jongin

.

"Hng. Jangan menganggu! Duduk diamlah di sana!"-Kyungsoo.

.

"Tadinya takut kau kesepian jika aku bekerja." –Kyungsoo.

.

"Tak ada salahnya dengan dua wanita. Aku bisa mendapatkan kedua-duanya." –Chanyeol

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

2017, 13 May

 _(I am sorry for all my mistakes, but I have no regret for my life)_


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: The Journey

( **7th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. typo. Adult Story.

* * *

Start story!

* * *

Lampu-lampu jalan menyala menerangi jalanan di kota. Hingar bingar perkotaan, kumpulan dari semua hal - hal yang membuat meriah. Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang menyoroti jalan, di kedai-kedai malam dan bar tenda terhibur dengan percakapan para pekerja malam. Gambaran dari sebuah kemajuan, simbol kehidupan. Kota yang tak pernah merasa mati, dimana penampakan siang dan malam hampir tak bisa dibedakan. Hanya langit gelap penanda sekarang adalah malam hari.

Do Kyungsoo...

Dia salah satu bagian dari gemerlapnya ibu kota. Sudah langkah keberapa hingga ia kini baru selesai membawa Luhan kembali. Gadis itu menggeleng menatap teman sekaligus tetangga apartemennya ini. Sedikit tersenyum miris melihat Luhan dalam keadaan mabuk. Kyungsoo pikir disini dirinyalah yang seharusnya butuh banyak alkohol dan juga penenang. Nyatanya dia mengurus teman-temannya.

Yah, perpisahan dengan teman-teman kerjanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang telah memberinya nafkah sejauh ini. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan pada sang Ayah nanti. Dia belum siap mengatakan putri tersayang mereka sekarang menjadi pengangguran. Tapi senyum tertarik di bibir hati Kyungsoo. Ia merapikan bentuk tidur Luhan lalu bergumam terima kasih karena membantunya mendapat pekerjaan baru. Jauh dari kamera, jauh dari penipuan, jauh dari gosip, terlebih jauh dari pria bernama Park Chanyeol.

Lusa dia akan bekerja di Kantor Sehun, kekasih Luhan. Menjadi editor di perusahan penerbit milik Sehun, rasanya perlu penyesuaian.

Hembusan nafas yang cukup berat menandakan kepergian Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengunci apartemen Luhan, ia terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Seharian dia telah membereskan semua barang-barang. Sisa hari dihabiskan dengan mengobrol dan bergosip di kedai.

Kyungsoo menekan _lockscreen_ ponselnya. Ternyata sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Pantas saja tubuhnya merasa lelah yang teramat. Gadis itu masuk dengan keadaan apartemen yang gelap gulita karena ditinggal sejak pagi. Setidaknya Kyungsoo menghapal dimana letak barang-barang berat di rumahnya. Terlalu lelah untuk menuju kamar apalagi untuk mandi. Kakinya menyentuh sofa di ruang tamu. Segera saja Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Memeluk sandaran sofa dan mulai terlelap. Alam bawah sadar dengan cepat menuntunnya menikmati mimpi disisa malam. Dengan tubuh yang lelah, Kyungsoo berharap dia tak bermimpi buruk. Jika tidak, dia benar-benar akan pergi ke peramal untuk membuang kesialannya atau menata ulang apartemen menurut fengshui.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelum itu. Tepat pukul sembilan malam ketika seorang pemuda tiba di bandara. Matanya setengah tertutup, ia memanggil taxi, menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan sebuah alamat.

Kim Jongin

Masih tercetak dengan jelas percakapan dengan ibunya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mengakhiri liburan memang niat awal Jongin, tapi sebelum masalah dengan Kyungsoo terungkap. Kemarin ia meninggalkan penginapan ibunya, menyusul sang ayah yang baru saja kembali ke negeri ini.

Dia pemuda yang kharismatik, berwawasan tinggi, lulusan universitas terkemuka... namun kesepian.

 _'Bicarakan dengan ayahmu. Bicarakan masa depanmu. Ibu tidak akan memohon untuk mempengaruhi keputusan ayahmu nanti.'_

Tidak bisa langsung bertemu Ayahnya, Jongin harus berkeliling negeri ini karena keberadaan sang ayah yang bagai burung liar. Terbang kemana-mana. Dia harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menemui Ayahnya, padahal rumah mereka ada di Busan. Sungguh amat sangat menggelikan memiliki lelaki yang bekerja bagai orang idiot seperti Ayahnya. Setelah bertemu sang Ayah, Jongin hanya duduk di depan sofa. Pria itu yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Jongin sesali. Hanya sedikit saja, ketika Ayahnya tertawa setelah ia menyampaikan pesan ibunya.

 _'Kalau begitu pindahlah ke Seoul. Ayah tahu kau bisa berkembang sangat baik disana. Bekerja membuatmu tidak kesepian, begitulah yang ayah lakukan. Tapi jangan seperti ayah, Jongin. Ahh anak teman ayah telah lama menetap di ibu Kota. Ayah akan memintanya membantumu mencari tempat tinggal_ _jika kau tidak mau merepotkan saudaramu yang lain_ _.'_

Dalam waktu kurang dua jam Jongin tiba di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat. Tadinya Jongin berharap ia akan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan halaman besar, _swim_ _m_ _ing pool_ _,_ dan pagar tinggi. Tapi sepertinya jika ikut tinggal disini beberapa hari bisa mengubah prilaku Jongin. Yang pasti dia tidak akan merasa seorang diri seperti di rumahnya. Gedung apartemen ini sudah tentu dihuni banyak orang. Dia hanya perlu menyalakan alarm jika mendapat bahaya.

Sedikit terkikik kecil membayangkan kehidupannya akan seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia jauh dari rumah. Tepatnya tidak akan ada yang melayani Jongin kecuali dia membayar orang untuk itu.

Jongin melewati resepsionis. Dia sudah tahu apartemen mana yang akan menjadi tujuan. Lantai tujuh. No 7014.

Bibirnya mengerucut tak mendapat respon dari pemilik apartemen. Jongin menghubungi ayahnya, ia mendapatkan kode akses untuk masuk. Yeah, dia hampir saja mengumpat. Ternyata penghuni tidak ada di dalam. Apartemen dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Dalam keadaan perut yang lapar, ekor mata pria Tan itu menemukan lemari pendingin. Hanya ada beberapa _fastfood_. Itu saja yang bisa mengisi perutnya sekarang.

Televisi menyala. Ini seperti di ruang pribadinya sendiri, hanya sedikit lebih sempit. Sudah larut malam. Jongin pikir pemilik apartemen tidak akan kembali, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Jongin bukan orang yang akan memasuki area utama privasi seseorang. Dia butuh izin untuk itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Ada kalanya cinta membutuhkan kerja keras seperti saat bunga matahari bertahan di bawah terik matahari musim panas. Namun ada pula saat cinta menjadi begitu mudah. Bukankah jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan? Mempunyai banyak rasa._

 _Musim panas tahun ini, dimana rumput dan ilalang perlu di cabut hingga ke akar-akarnya. Tanaman perlu disiram agar bertahan._

 _Begitu juga dengan cinta, ia butuh setidaknya sedikit perhatian agar bisa bertahan._

Kyungsoo terusik dalam tidurnya. Uap panas yang ia rasakan seperti hembusan nafas. Perlahan mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadaran. Sinar matahari masuk melewati ventilasi udara. Matahari terlalu cepat bersinar dalam beberapa jam sejak dia hilang kesadaran.

Tidak sadar sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo seperti melihat bayangan Jongin. "Yak. Kenapa kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Jongin~" Guman Kyungsoo kesal. Suara parau itu terdengar begitu merdu. Mengusik ketenangan orang lain.

,,, _orang lain._

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari sebuah dekapan hangat, menoel pipi wajah yang tampak seperti Jongin. Menekan beberapa kali dan dia terkikik kecil. "Bahkan terasa begitu nyata. Hahhh," nafasnya tergelincir beradu dengan uap panas lainnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~"

Sebegitu rindukah Kyungsoo dengan Jongin hingga dia berniat mencium pemuda itu melalui mimpinya. Kyungsoo menarik tubuh untuk sedikit merangkak naik. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir tebal yang terasa lembab.

Lama bibir itu menempel, Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih. Dia menjilati bibir itu hingga basah. Sedikit, sedikit lagi hingga membuat ujung lidahnya masuk. Merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Entahlah, Kyungsoo semakin menjadi dan dia memejamkan kepalanya menginginkan bibir itu membalas lumatannya.

Sudah beberapa menit Kyungsoo mencium benda itu dengan begitu agresif. Di detik terakhir ia merasa bibir bawahnya seperti di tarik.

"Kau menikmatiku?"

 **Degh**

Mata bulatnya yang setengah sadar terbuka sempurna. Sosok Jongin di hadapan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo hampir lupa bagaimana cara ia bernafas. Kenapa Jongin terasa begitu nyata? Sebegitu dalamkah dia merindukan pria itu?

Keduanya saling bertatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mengenali lawan masing-masing. Memaksa otak untuk berfikir lebih cepat.

 **"ARRRRGGHHHHHHH."**

BUGH

Kyungsoo terjatuh dari sofa. Pantatnya menghantam lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu. "Aww~" Gadis itu meringis merasakan sakit yang teramat. Rasa sakit itu menyadarkannya, Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati Jongin yang juga memandangnya kaget. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo?"

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu nyata. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mimpi? Tidak mungkin ia belum terbangun setelah merasakan sakit di pantatnya.

"Jo-jongin?" Akhirnya bibirnya mengucapkan nama itu.

Detik itu ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ponsel di atas meja itu menampilkan nama Ayahnya.

" _Da-Daddy?"_ Sapa Kyungsoo pada orang di seberang. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan sosok Jongin yang masih meneliti setiap inchi tubuhnya.

 _'Kau sudah bertemu dengan anak teman Daddy? Katanya dia sampai tadi malam._ _'_

"Anak teman?" Kyungsoo mengulang ucapan Ayahnya matanya melirik pada Jongin.

" _Yeah. Anak paman Kim. Kemarin Daddy sudah mengirim pesan padamu. Jangan lupa bantu dia mencari tempat tinggal di dekatmu atau biarkan dia tinggal beberapa minggu denganmu. Ahh Daddy ada rapat pagi ini. Kau jaga diri disana sayang "_

Panggilan terputus dan Kyungsoo menatap horor pada Jongin. Dia telah menjadi idiot dengan mengabaikan pesan penting Ayahnya dan menjadi orang idiot sesungguhnya karena begitu seduktif menciumi Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, mengigiti bibir bawahnya menahan malu yang teramat. Perpisahan mereka sama sekali tidak ada kesan baik. Sekarang bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin secara langsung.

Pria itu turun dari sofa, bersender di kaki sofa menghadap Kyungsoo. Jemarinya bergerak mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

Dari mata Jongin terpancar kerinduan yang amat dalam. Pandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat matanya, "Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu seolah terhipnotis oleh suara Jongin. Dia ingin berteriak pada dunia betapa bodoh dirinya yang melakukan pelecehan pada anak teman Ayahnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku~" Lirihnya pelan. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Jongin pelan. Bergegas meninggalkan pria itu hingga tubuhnya terhuyung menabrak tembok ketika membuka pintu kamar. Ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Mengabaikan teriakan Jongin yang trus saja memanggilnya.

Di lain sisi, Jongin terkikik kecil. Dunia benar-benar sempit atau mereka saja yang membuatnya terlalu sempit. Dalam seminggu dia bertemu Kyungsoo 'nya, lagi.

Hatinya menghangat, pria itu menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah.

"Ini kenyataan," bisik Jongin pelan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi tidak tenang. Sosok Jongin selalu mengekor di belakangnya. Tentang apapun yang sedang Kyungsoo kerjakan maka pria itu seperti ekor yang menempel. Bahkan ia bersender di tembok jika Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi. Apartemen ini hanya punya satu kamar mandi dan itu ada di kamar pribadi Kyungsoo.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang disibukkan dengan beberapa sayuran yang sempat dibelinya tadi. Sementara Jongin membersihkan diri.

Gadis itu telah siap melindungi pakaian dengan apron biru bermotif polkadot.

"Kau bisa masak?" Jongin berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Pria itu baru saja selesai mandi ketika Kyungsoo memaksanya membersihkan diri ketimbang trus mengekor. Aroma sabun vanilla milik Kyungsoo bersatu dengan Jongin. Pria itu menggunakan semua barang Kyungsoo, terkecuali pakaian. Bahkan sikat gigi pun dia gunakan milik Kyungsoo.

"Hng? Jangan menganggu. Duduk diamlah di sana!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kursi kayu diluar area _kitchen set_ mini miliknya.

Jongin cemberut. Bibirnya maju menampilkan betapa tidak setujunya dia dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Jangan mengacau Jongin," tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Percayalah~" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. "Percayalah~" ucap Jongin meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah. Ia tak bisa menolak keberadaan Jongin. Bukankah sejak dulu memang sudah begitu. Sejak bertemu, mereka menghilangkan topik di penginapan itu. Jongin hanya sekali mengatakan permintaan maaf. Selebihnya mereka bertingkah seperti anak teman Ayahnya masing-masing. Hanya saja, sedikit lebih akrab.

Jongin terlalu takut menyinggung Kyungsoo. Dia sempat melihat surat undangan pernikahan Chanyeol ketika menunggu Kyungsoo di kamar mandi, dan dia benar-benar membacanya saat Kyungsoo pergi berbelanja. Sementara ia membersihkan diri.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar malu, sedikit berterima kasih karena Jongin tak menyinggung masalahnya. Entah sampai kapan keduanya harus seperti ini.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan masalahnya. Gadis itu menatap beberapa masakan berkuah dan juga potongan buah yang telah di kupas. Sementara Jongin bersorak gembira menyambut sarapan yang Kyungsoo sajikan. Tidak mewah memang, tampak tak selezat makanan Ryeowook atau pelayanan di rumahnya. Tapi ini menjadi begitu istimewa karena Kyungsoo yang membuat.

Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Jongin. Baru saja tangannya hendak melepas tali apron di bagian leher tapi karena kecerobohannya tali itu mengikat mati. Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak dan mendekat, sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih bagian leher Kyungsoo. Matanya menyaksikan dengan teliti bagian yang terikat.

Jemari Jongin memang berusaha di bagian tali, tapi matanya memandang kilauan di leher Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo masih menggunakan kalung berliontin bunga anggrek itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo setelah apronnya bisa di lepas.

Tapi Jongin tak melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu merinding menunggu apa yang ingin Jongin lakukan. Ia merasakan kehangatan mengelilingi lehernya. Jongin tengah mengambil posisi berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo."

Ia beranjak segera. Kembali ke posisi duduk untuk menikmati sarapan. Kyungsoo selesai lebih dulu, membawa piring kotor menuju wastafel. Mengenakan sarung tangan karet, "Bawa kemari kalau sudah selesai." Titah Kyungsoo dituruti Jongin. Pria itu menghampiri dengan membawa piring kotor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo berkerut mendapati tubuh Jongin di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya memang meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel. Namun melingkar melewati tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit condong ke depan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meletakkan sponge dan piring kotor. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal ke depan. "Jo-Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo parau. Ia hanya sedikit merinding mengingat ciuman mereka tadi pagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih intim dari sekedar ciuman.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menjaganya."

Muka Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti ucapan Jongin. Pria itu mencium lehernya. Tepatnya kalung yang ia kenakan. Barulah Kyungsoo berani menebak.

"K-kau? Kau yang memberiku kalung ini?" Ini berjingkat kaget, membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sarung tangan karet yang basah menahan dada bidang Jongin membuat kemeja hitam yang dikenakan pria itu basah.

Jongin menahan kedua tangannya di pinggiran wastafel. Tubuhnya semakin maju membuat Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mundur.

"Ucapan maafku karena mengabaikanmu. Maaf aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Jongin menunduk tak berani menatap Kyungsoo. Jaraknya bahkan memang dekat tapi tak berani, takut tidak bisa menahan diri.

Suara kekehan Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia mendongak dan mendapati bibir hati itu tersenyum.

"Saat tiba di Seoul aku bertanya-tanya dari mana aku mendapatkan kalung ini. Tapi Luhan maupun Sehun juga tidak tahu. Sempat terfikir tentangmu karena sweater itu, tapi Luhan bilang Ibumu yang mengganti pakaianku. Dan lagi bukankah kau sangat marah padaku waktu itu?"

"Maafkan aku."

Kepala Jongin tertunduk. Menjatuhkannya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku~" Berulang kali dia mengatakan kata yang sama.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam. Posisi ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. "Kapan kau akan mencari tempat tinggal?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang trus menjauhkan wajahnya. Pria itu akhirnya berguling ke sebelah. Bersender di wastafel menemukan pose berfikirnya sendiri. "Apa kau masih memendam perasaan pada mantan kekasihmu?"

"Uhuk."

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Ia bergegas mengambil air minum dan meminumnya. Mengacuhkan perhatian Jongin yang tak melepaskan tatapannya dari pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Tatapan pria itu, sangat sulit dideskripsikan. Dia seperti telah memendam banyak penderitaan namun sedikit ada harapan.

"Aku mau menolongmu."

Pelan. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Jongin.

Grep

Satu tarikan ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Jongin. Begitu erat hingga Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas. Panggilan terputus-putus meminta sedikit _space_ agar bisa menghirup udara. "Jo-jongin," Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau mau melupakannya?" Pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya namun tetap posesif.

Ragu. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku memang berencana begitu." Cicitnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk saling menatap. "Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Ssshhhh." Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Menempelkan cukup lama untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo dia harus mendengarkan Jongin hingga selesai. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan. Ta-tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawab sekarang. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah melupakan dia. Dan... Bisakah aku tinggal bersamamu? Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan. Aku akan membayar biaya sewa apartemen," Kini dia menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Enggggg..." Gadis itu berfikir sejenak. "Aku tidak yakin Jongin." Kyungsoo berpaling, ia enggan untuk menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo telah memupuk harapan di diri Jongin. Dari awal tidak seharusnya dia menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelarian. Hatinya menjadi bimbang, benarkah dia boleh mencintai Jongin ketika masih berada dalam masalah yang rumit.

"Jika aku bisa membuatmu melupakan pria itu. Soo..." Kini terdengar suara putus asa Jongin.

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku? Tapi Jongin.. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menjadi pelarianku."

"Aku tidak masalah," jawab Jongin cepat.

 _Hari ini mungkin Jongin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Lusa? Hari berikutnya?_ Kyungsoo takut, dia bisa saja melupakan Chanyeol, hampir benar-benar melupakan pria itu. Namun bagaimana saat dia mulai mencintai Jongin dan pria itu meninggalkannya, juga.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," seolah mengerti keraguan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil suara. "Selama kau percaya padaku."

Seketika hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Pria ini seperti musim panas yang berkilauan. Pantaskah dia bersama Kyungsoo yang merupakan puncak dari musim dingin?

Jongin cocok menjadi bunga matahari di musim panas. Tapi kyungsoo?

Tahukah kau Do Kyungsoo? Bahwa di musim dingin 'pun ada bunga mungil nan cantik yang bisa mekar. Snow drop, melambangkan harapan. Ia bertahan ditengah - tengah musim dingin.

Ia memohon kepastian dari Jongin. Gadis itu berjinjit, bibirnya menempel pada bibir Jongin. Mengecupnya hingga tiga kali sampai Jongin membalas kecupannya.

Kyungsoo semakin menekan bibir Jongin. Seperti pagi ini dimana Kyungsoo ingin ciumannya semakin dalam, tangannya yang masih terselubungi sarung tangan karet melingkar di leher Jongin. Menarik pria itu agar semakin menunduk. Kaki Kyungsoo menapak di lantai setelah Jongin menuruti kemauannya. Sementara tangan Jongin bertengger di pinggang Kyungsoo. Naik lalu turun kembali membelai tubuh Kyungsoo dari balik gaun selutut khas musim panas dengan sedikit renda di bagian dada. Pria itu tersenyum karena Kyungsoo tak melepaskan ciumannya. Saat bibir itu terbuka ia segera melesakkan lidahnya. Menjelajahi gua kelam nan hangat milik Kyungsoo.

Keduanya sadar seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi hasrat dan gairah telah menguasai pikiran. Ini karena kebutuhan primer mereka masing-masing. Ciuman Kyungsoo tak kunjung berakhir, Jongin pikir libidonya bisa saja meletus jika Kyungsoo tak menghentikan semua ini. Jika pandangan manusia lain begitu luas, maka berbeda dengan Jongin. Saat ini dia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana menuntutnya Kyungsoo untuk disentuh.

Perut Kyungsoo menarik tiap inhalasi, nafasnya pendek. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat Jongin merasakan belaian halus bulu mata Kyungsoo di wajahnya.

Merasakan itu Jongin menarik tali gaun Kyungsoo. Melepasnya satu persatu. Bagian atas gaun itu mulai mengendur memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya. Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya. Tapi tangannya memegang erat pinggang Jongin. Gadis itu menunggu Jongin menyentuhnya. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin bibir Jongin mengecup tiap inchi tubuhnya, dan disinilah Jongin. Ia memberikan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Mengecup, menjilati serta menggigiti leher Kyungsoo. Dada gadis itu menjadi sedikit merah muda selama sentuhan Jongin berlangsung. Gaunnya turun hingga ke bagian bawah buah dadanya yang tampak sedikit menegang. Meninggalkan lapisan bra berenda berwarna hitam. Gejolak seks wanita itu meningkat ketika kaki Jongin menekan area selangkangannya. Kyungsoo mendongak, sedikit memeluk menimbulkan desahan ringan.

 **Tidak**. Jongin tidak boleh melanjutkan ini. Dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya. Dia juga sudah katakan betapa Ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau menodai Kyungsoo lebih buruk lagi.

Dihentikannya ciuman secara sepihak membuat wajah Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia naikkan gaun Kyungsoo. Mengikat satu persatu tali yang tadi sempat di tariknya.

Gadis itu menunduk. Sarung tangan karet yang tadi dipakainya telah lepas dan jatuh ke lantai entah sejak kapan. Kyungsoo setengah bersender di wastafel. Menggigiti ujung kukunya secara berulang. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo pasti merasa sakit dan juga malu. Pelan ia tarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu mendongak kaget. Jongin meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo tepat di kejantanannya yang sedikit menegang.

"Aku juga menginginkannya. Tapi..." Jongin menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari kejantanannya. Membelai halus pipinya menggunakan tangan Kyungsoo hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "Aku tidak ingin menodaimu lagi. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu jika kita sudah menikah. Aku percaya hari itu akan datang," Terakhir Jongin tersenyum. Mencium Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan gadisnya. "Lagian, aku tidak punya pengaman dan aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang."

"Se-seorang?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Dadanya naik turun menanti jawaban Jongin.

"Ibuku. Dia tahu aku telah menyetubuhimu. Dia mau aku tidak melakukannya lagi. Ibu ingin agar aku menjaga orang yang kucintai dan gadis itu kini di hadapanku."

Kyungsoo meremas kemeja yang Jongin kenakan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria ini. Kenapa sekarang dia seperti penjahat di hadapan Jongin.

"Ssshhhh aku tidak akan memaksa kau mencintaiku sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu Kyungsoo."

Pipi Jongin merasakan belaian rambut Kyungsoo. Berulang kali dia mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sekarang. Masa dimana sebuah tempat sedang berada diposisi tidak menghadap matahari.

Sang raja telah tenggelam di horizon sebelah barat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jongin menghabiskan popcorn yang dibelikan Kyungsoo. Ia menikmati acara televisi sembari menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo menemani Luhan berbelanja. Entahlah, para gadis punya agenda tersendiri tentang apa yang ingin mereka kerjakan.

Sedikit,,, tidak banyak hal yang Jongin tahu mengenai Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu tampil cantik, dia pekerja mandiri dan kekasihnya cukup mapan. Luhan tak bisa menolak kehadiran Jongin di apartemen Kyungsoo. Walau dia bisa saja melayangkan protes karena tidak mengenal Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai anak dari teman Ayahnya. Pertemuan mereka di penginapan itu adalah sebuah kebetulan.

Atau awal dari takdir baru.

"Jongin."

"Heoh? Kau sudah kembali?"

Jongin merasakan sofa di sebelahnya sedikit bergerak kebawah efek dari Kyungsoo yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu melamun hingga tak sadar jika Kyungsoo telah masuk.

"Besok aku mulai bekerja."

Jongin hanya berdehem sejenak. Dia tidak memperhatikan jika sekarang Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal. Gadis itu memukul pundaknya pelan. "Sementara kau tidak perlu mencari tempat tinggal. Kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku. Tapi apa kau tidak akan mencari pekerjaan?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo mendengus menerima jawaban Jongin. Pria itu sadar Kyungsoo tak terlalu suka jawabannya ia memutar posisi duduk menghadap kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tadinya takut kau kesepian jika aku bekerja."

Jongin terkesiap dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Gadis ini menghawatirkan dirinya. Dia patut berbangga diri sekarang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hampir satu minggu Jongin tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Pria itu melakukan hal terbaik yang ia bisa. Walau sedikit menderita, hampir setiap malam Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menemaninya sebelum tidur, walau sekedar berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Prilaku gadis itu tak banyak berubah. Tapi bukankah ini yang Jongin inginkan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo melupakan mantan kekasih dan menatap dirinya.

Bicara tentang mantan kekasih Kyungsoo. Besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo tak menyinggung masalah itu pada Jongin. Dia akan datang atau tidak. Nampaknya Luhan masih mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo agar datang bersama Jongin, tapi gadis itu menolak.

Dan Jongin tak bisa memaksanya. Memang ada hal yang bisa dibanggakan Jongin jika pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia takut akan sesuatu.

Sore hari ini ia kembali menghabiskan waktu di sofa ruang tamu. Membersihkan diri dan menikmati cemilan sore sembari menunggu Kyungsoo pulang. Setiap hari Jongin memang pulang lebih cepat, tentu saja begitu. Pekerjaannya tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sering pulang menjelang malam hari. Terkadang Jongin kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang pulang dalam keadaan begitu lelah. Tapi dia tak terlalu khawatir, sebab Luhan juga sering pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menenangkannya dengan kata-kata ' _ini karena aku bekerja dari awal lagi. Jika sudah lama pasti bisa lebih santai.'_ Namun kadang Kyungsoo melontarkan kecemburuan pada Jongin karena pemuda itu terlihat tak bekerja.

Pintu berbunyi. Tidak biasanya gadis itu menekan bell. Biasanya juga dia langsung masuk saja. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Mulutnya trus saja mengomel saat membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku membeli banyak cemilan... Oh... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Wajah Jongin berubah. Ia menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan pada kehadiran tamu yang tidak di undang.

Jongin tentu ingat wajah pria tinggi nan tampan itu. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia memikirkan pria ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Namanya sering muncul di layar televisi tiap pagi dan sore hari. Tapi Kyungsoo melarang Jongin menontonnya.

Pria Tan bersender di daun pintu menghadang Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Kyungsoo belum pulang?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pria itu tampak tenang, jadi wajar saja dia di cintai wanita yang setia. Penampilannya rapi, sedikit berbeda dengan Jongin yang telah berpakaian kasual.

"Kau mantan kekasihnya. Untuk apa kemari? Bukankah besok kau akan menikah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan Jongin. Lelaki itu tampak menyimpan rahasia yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Kupikir kami tidak pernah mengakhiri hubungan. Dan kau.." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya membuat kening Jongin berkerut. "Kau anak pemilik penginapan di desa itu? Luar biasa kau mengikutinya kemari. Tenanglah anak muda." Chanyeol dengan suara yang berat bicara perlahan. Ia menepuk dada Jongin berharap nafas pria ini kembali teratur setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Aku sudah tahu kau mengejar Kyungsoo. Maaf, aku mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu tentang seorang pemuda yang kini tinggal di apartemen kekasihku."

Tak ada keramahan yang Jongin tunjukkan. Ia tersulut emosi. Mulut pria ini benar-benar brengsek bagaimana dia bisa menyebut Kyungsoo kekasihnya sementara besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan wanita lain.

"Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo di dalam."

Jongin memang berdiri di bagian dalam rumah. Pria di hadapannya mengetukkan sepatu ketika dia hendak melangkah masuk. Pria ini sedang berusaha mengabaikan Jongin.

"Apa kau mengharapkan dua wanita dalam pernikahanmu Tuan Park?"

"Tak ada salahnya dengan dua wanita. Aku bisa mendapatkan kedua-duanya."

Bughh

Brakk!

Tubuh Chanyeol terpental. Pria itu melayang keluar melewati pintu apartemen hanya karena hantaman Jongin. Pria yang tersulut emosi ketika wanitanya diinginkan orang lain itu, mengerikan.

"Haha," Chanyeol tertawa seperti seorang aktor. Menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mau aku menghajarmu untuk merusak penampilanmu di upacara pernikahan kalian besok?"

"Hah~ sudah kukatakan aku akan memiliki keduanya. Kyungsoo begitu mencintaiku. Harusnya kau tahu..."

Bugh

Jongin menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol dengan satu pukulan. Ia menendang perut pria itu sekuat tenaga membuat darah keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Pria yang lebih tinggi bangkit. "Yakk!" Memukul Balas Jongin. Telak mengenai wajah tampan pria itu. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari Kyungsoo? Tubuhnya? Yeahh hanya itu yang menarik pada dirinya."

Jongin semakin tersulut emosi ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi belum sempat ia meluangkan satu pukulan. Pria itu telah lebih dulu memukul perutnya membuat jongin kehilangan keseimbangan, tersungkur menghantam tempat sampah milik Kyungsoo.

 **Arghhh**

Darah mengalir dari tangan Jongin.

Tidak. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melukai tangannya. Hanya saja Jongin membuat tempat sampah itu tumpah. Dan dia ingat, tadi pagi dia memecahkan vas bunga Kyungsoo dan membuang pecahannya. Pecahan kaca itu telah melukai telapak tangan Jongin. Telapak tangannya tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Jongin masih punya tenaga untuk bangkit .

Bugh

Satu pukulan balasan untuk Chanyeol. Terlalu kuat hingga pria tinggi itu kembali tersungkur ke lantai. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku hanya akan menjadikan Kyungsoo satu-satunya."

Jongin berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum pihak keamanan apartemen menyadari perkelahian mereka. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Hatinya hanya akan memilihku. Tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan. Dia..."

"Dia sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku, Kyungsoo sepenuhnya akan menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Jongin. Lain lagi dengan pria tan, senyumnya tersungging menandakan kemenangan.

"YAKKKKKK!"

Satu teriakan itu disusul dengan sebuah hantaman kuat pada tubuh Jongin. Tubuhnya tersungkur cukup jauh, menghantam tembok dengan kuat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Suara itu. Jongin tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Jongin~"

Pria itu menyesal mendengar kekhawatiran keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu baru muncul dari ujung koridor. Berlari menghampirinya. Ia merasakan sentuhan hangat jemari Kyungsoo pada wajahnya.

"Kyung~" Chanyeol berusaha meraih Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu menepis tangannya.

"Pergilah Chan."

"Ta-tapi... Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Kubilang pergi Park Chanyeol!" Teriakan Kyungsoo melengking membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya kuat. Itu menyakiti telinganya, tapi menghangatkan hatinya. Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk berdiri.

Pria itu sebenarnya tidak apa. Hantaman terakhir Chanyeol hanya membuat kepalanya pening. Dia juga sudah sering menerima pukulan jika berkelahi di bar. Tapi sekali saja Jongin ingin membuktikan pada pria di belakang mereka ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

Mereka masuk meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Gadis itu membantu Jongin untuk duduk di sofa setelah menyingkirkan cemilan yang menggunung di sana.

"Kyung~" Panggilnya Jongin menahan langkah Kyungsoo yang hendak beranjak ia menarik gadis itu agar duduk dipangkuannya. Menggeleng pelan. "Jangan khawatir."

"Lepaskan aku..."

Degh

Jongin terdiam sesaat mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membersihkan lukamu," Dia bahkan bicara tanpa menatap Jongin. Kini Jongin benar-benar menyesal membuat Kyungsoo diliputi perasaan bersalah.

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

Sudah ada sedikit moment KaiSoo seperti yang diharapkan.

Terima kasih banyak atas partisipasi dalam cerita ini. Kalian luar biasa membacanya sampai akhir. Sekarang aku masih berusaha menyelesaikan Lady Rose yang entahlah sampai kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya sembari merangkai kata pada cerita lain. Aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Mohon jangan terlalu menunggu. Haha

 _Ketika ada waktu senggang, aku bersenang-senang._ Jadi kalian bisa memberi review atau PM langsung jika ada pertanyaan yang perlu di jawab dan tidak akan menemukan jawaban selama jalan cerita.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya?

* * *

 **Preview Ch 08**

"Kyungsoo~ aku tidak bisa makan. Kau memasang perban di kedua tanganku." –Jongin

.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"-Kyungsoo

.

"Ada perlu apa pria beristri mencari mantan kekasihnya?" –Jongin

.

"Kyungsoo! Aku perlu bicara denganmu." –Chanyeol

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

(2017, 20 May)

 _"Kau menemaniku_ _dalam permainan_ _blackjack. Namun jika aku menang kau juga menemaniku di ranjang_ _malam ini_ _?"_ _-Unlucky Girl (Cosmopolitan)_


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: The Journey

( **8th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Fiksi. GS. Maaf untuk typo. Adult Story.

* * *

Kronologisnya tak terlalu dahsyat. Jongin hanya menerima luka gores akibat pecahan kaca serta lebam di pelipis kanan. Dia beberapa kali meringis dan mendesis terkejut karena tekanan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Pria itu duduk bersila menghadap Kyungsoo. Tangannya di remas Kyungsoo cukup kuat untuk menahan gerakan Jongin yang terkadang bisa dikatakan berlebihan.

"Akhhhhhh... Kyung. Pelan-pelan~" Ringis Jongin terdengar sedikit meronta. Kyungsoo mengompres lebam di wajahnya. Sedetik Jongin melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat hampir menangis. Hatinya tersentak kuat menyesali perbuatannya. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, tapi Jongin tak suka melihatnya. Telapak tangannya terluka, namun punggung tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku~" sungguh Jongin menyesal jika telah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Kyungsoo bersedih. "Kyungsoo~" dia memanggil gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Jongin pastikan. "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

 **Tak** **!**

"Arghhh!" Jongin berteriak kencang karena Kyungsoo memukul area lebamnya dengan handuk hangat. "Maafkan aku~" dia segera menunduk. Perbuatan Kyungsoo barusan adalah jawaban kegelisahan Jongin. Gadis itu sudah pasti sangat khawatir.

Kyungsoo berpindah pada tangan Jongin sejenak gadis itu diam memperhatikan darah di telapak tangan Jongin. Dia menghela nafas mengakibatkan uap hangat itu menyentuh permukaan tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia letakkan handuk baru di atas pangkuannya, disusul oleh tangan Jongin.

Tangan telatennya mulai mengelap jemari Jongin. Dalam diam Kyungsoo membersihkan luka gores Jongin dengan kain kasa. Ia menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Beberapa kaca kecil masih menempel di sana. Memang bukan luka serius namun harus dibersihkan dengan hati-hati. Jika tidak bisa jadi infeksi atau mengalami komplikasi lainnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali tangan Jongin dalam pangkuannya ia berpindah membuka kotak p3k dan mencari pinset. Tak lupa menuangkan alkohol untuk mencuci ujung pinset. Sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak Kyungsoo," Jongin tahu apa yang dicemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Ngssshhhhhhhh," Pria itu mendesis, wajahnya mengernyit menahan perih ketika alkohol ikut menetes di luka goresnya. Satu persatu pecahan kaca mulai terangkat.

"Sudah?" Suara Jongin tertahan.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia memoleskan salep antibiotik. Sekali lagi Jongin sedikit meringis, rasanya perih. Barulah Kyungsoo merekatkan perban di tangan Jongin. Itu baru satu tangan... Jongin harus bertahan dengan tangan lainnya lagi.

Pria Tan tersenyum melihat mahakarya Kyungsoo. Perbannya cukup rapi. Ia mengangkat tangan dan memutarnya bagai seorang model yang sedang melambaikan tangan di sebuah pertunjukkan. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo membereskan sampah penuh darah. Masih tersisa rasa penyesalan melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Jongin lembut. Gadis itu menoleh, alis tebalnya terangkat.

Ada sedikit keraguan ketika Jongin ingin mengatakannya. Bibir tebalnya bergelung di dalam, sementara otaknya berfikir keras. "Apa kau marah? Aku memukulnya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin bisa mendengar Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Sekarang Jongin tidak tahu. Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya untuk dirinya. Chanyeol masih tertinggal di sana, di hati Kyungsoo. Sesaat dirinya merasa tersakiti, tapi Jongin menepis rasa itu. Kyungsoo pasti sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kemarilah," bisik Jongin lembut. Pria itu bergeser meminta Kyungsoo untuk mendekat.

"Lupakan saja," Ia menolak permintaan Jongin. Lebih memilih membereskan peralatan yang ia gunakan. Kyungsoo berdiri, ia harus membuang sampah-sampah ini, ahh dia juga harus membersihkan kekecauan di luar tadi. Tempat sampahnya berserakan.

"Kyungsoo~" Jongin memanggil membuat langkahnya terhenti. Terdengar langkah kaki Jongin mendekat.

Chup

Pria itu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak ada nafsu di sana. Hanya sebuah kecupan bepersekian detik tanpa ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin menjilati bibir hati itu, dia benar-benar menciumnya dengan pelan.

"Aku lapar~" bisiknya manja.

Jongin pikir dengan bertingkah seperti ini mungkin Kyungsoo akan memperhatikan nya. Tapi...

Terkadang pandangan mata seseorang lebih jujur daripada perkataannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu. Tapi dia kemudian tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang Jongin lakukan. Pria itu selalu mengingatkannya selama seminggu ini.

"Tunggulah sebentar. "

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo lelah, sungguh. Dia sudah bekerja seharian penuh. Setumpuk dokumen serta beberapa agenda pertemuan dalam satu hari. Ketika pulang dia menyaksikan kejadian tak terduga dan kini dihadapan dengan Jongin. Pemuda yang memaksanya untuk memasak ramen.

Aroma mie itu menggoda. Kyungsoo menyediakan semangkuk ramen dan juga sumpit. Tapi beberapa menit pria itu tak bergerak, hanya menatap ramen dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Makanlah. Jika sudah selesai letakkan di wastafel, aku mau mandi." Dia beranjak. Namun panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Kyungsoo~ aku tidak bisa makan. Kau memasang perban di kedua tanganku."

Kini gadis itu terdiam. Sementara Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia tidak berbohong tentang itu.

"Suapi aku~" permintaan itu meluncur didukung muka _puppy_ yang Jongin buat.

"..."

"Kyungsoo~" panggilnya sekali lagi pada gadis itu.

Satu hembusan nafas meluncur. Kyungsoo menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin. Dia mengambil alih mangkuk ramen beserta sumpit. Mengayunkan sumpit yang menjepit mie dan mulai menyodorkan tepat di mulut Jongin.

Pria itu tersenyum sumringah, mencondongkan kepalanya untuk meraih pemberian Kyungsoo. Hari ini saja, atau malam ini saja Jongin ingin Kyungsoo memperhatikannya hanya ada dirinya dimata Kyungsoo.

Dia menyuapi pria itu dalam diam. Namun Jongin menolak untuk mengesap sisa kuah. Ia beralih memberikan pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu gadis itu juga lapar. Yeah, satu minggu bersama. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sedikit menyukai kuah ramen.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat pundaknya. Mengacuhkan Jongin sesaat untuk mengesap bagian terakhir dari ramen.

"Akhhh... Aku akan memhmphhhhhhh."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Jongin menciumnya. Semula Kyungsoo terkesiap, matanya melebar. Tapi Jongin sadar akan itu. Berulang kali dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, menjilati dan semakin mencondongkan kepalanya. Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo meremas kaos yang ia gunakan. Pria itu tersenyum. Semakin melesakkan lidahnya, membelit lidah Kyungsoo. Merasakan bibir yang begitu lembut nan manis, lelaki itu mengerang ketika Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuamannya. Jongin menyukai bibir ini, sangat lembut dan terasa manis yang luar biasa.

Lama setelah itu Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo memukul dadanya. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pria itu menunduk, mendapati bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit bengkak. Kepala mereka masih beradu. Nafas mereka hangat dan berbaur satu sama lain. "Kau hanya harus ingat, aku akan membuatmu nyaman disisiku," Jongin berbisik lembut.

Chup

Satu kecupan terakhir sebelum dia beranjak dari kursinya. Pria itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju sofa.

Sementara gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia membereskan peralatan makan di dapur. Saat Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia mendapati gelak tawa Jongin menonton film kartun. Pria itu tak pandai melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba tetap saja berakhir menjadi kekecauan. Tapi berapa hal menjadi lebih baik ketika Jongin berusaha memperbaiki barang, walau kemudian dia mengeluh karena lelah. Jadi dia lebih tampak seperti orang yang tidak bekerja. Selalu bersantai dan nyaman. Namun Jongin bergerak cepat jika Kyungsoo meminta bantuannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri lalu ikut bergabung. Membawa potongan buah sebagai cemilan.

"Jongin."

"Hng?" Pandangan pria itu tak teralihkan dari televisi. Ia menerima suapan potongan buah dari Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo memasangkan perban padahal lukanya akan tertutup dengan cepat karena hanya luka gores-gores kecil.

"Apa besok kau ada pekerjaan?"

Pria Tan menggeleng. "Besok libur Kyungsoo."

Jongin menjauh ke sudut. Ia mengambil posisi untuk berbaring, "Biarkan sebentar saja. Hari ini aku bekerja keras. Besok mau berkencan denganku?"

Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, ia menerima kepala Jongin dalam pangkuannya menggantikan mangkuk berisi potongan buah. Gadis itu menatap wajah Jongin. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang hampir menutup mata.

Jongin menerima belaian di rambutnya. Tidak ada orang yang berani membelainya seperti ini kecuali Jungsoo dan Ryeowook. Tapi kini Jongin menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Humm. setelah kau menemaniku ke upacara pernikahan Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Jo-jongin~" Panggil Kyungsoo ragu. Ia menahan nafas menunggu jawaban pria ini. "Kau bilang akan membuatku nyaman."

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku menunggu ajakanmu sejak kemarin. Jadi biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Dia melihat Jongin memejamkan mata. Pria itu tampak mencari posisi ternyaman dalam baringan. Menempelkan wajahnya ke perut Kyungsoo. Menikmati aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam itu Ketenangan dan kesunyian menyelimuti apartemen Kyungsoo. Suara televisi yang kecil dan dengkuran halus dari kedua anak manusia yang terlelap.

Jongin terbangun. Ia mendapati dirinya masih berbaring di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Pria itu menyadari sekarang sudah sepertiga malam. Ia bangkit dan menguap sebentar. Merenggangkan tubuh lalu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo tak membangunkannya. Pasti melelahkan untuk Kyungsoo berjam-jam dalam posisi duduk seperti ini. Jongin mengambil ponselnya, mengirim pesan untuk seseorang yang ia yakini pasti masih bekerja di jam seperti ini.

' _Noona. Tolong bawakan kardus biru diruang kerjaku besok pagi saat noona pulang. Sekalian mampir dengan peralatanmu aku ingin meminta tolong._ _'_

Setelah itu Jongin berdiri. Ia melepas perban di tangannya. Sungguh luka-luka itu akan lebih cepat sembuh jika dia melepas benda ini. Menyelipkan kedua tangan di perpotongan leher dan lutut Kyungsoo. Mengangkat gadis itu bridal untuk kembali ke kamar. Jongin tidak melepas pakaian dalam Kyungsoo, ia takut gairahnya bergejolak jika melihat tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Gadis ini hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Ia ikut menyusul setelah melepaskan kaosnya. Hanya berbaring, untuk sementara tidak akan lebih.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Jam _weeker_ berbunyi nyaring mengalahkan kicauan burung. Waktu mulai beralih. Dari gelap malam menuju fajar... Raja telah tersenyum pada dunia.

Tapi masih saja ada anak manusia yang menginginkan kehangatan dari segumpalan kain tebal.

Di dalam kamar itu, Kyungsoo masih bergelung di balik selimut untuk beberapa saat. Ia baru terbangun ketika jam weeker berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Rambutnya sedikit kusut, mata yang setengah sadar dan bibir hati mengerucut lucu. Sementara suara guyuran air tak berhenti dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo telah bangun sejak tadi. Tapi Jongin tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Inilah resikonya jika Jongin terbangun lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo tak perlu curiga, Jongin sudah pasti melakukan kebiasaannya di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo pernah membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk menghentikan aktifitas Jongin. Pria itu terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan penari ballet. Kadang Kyungsoo bingung sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Apa dia seorang pelatih tari? Pelukis ah entahlah. Kyungsoo mulai mengeram kesal Jongin tak kunjung keluar. Tapi dia tak mau menerobos masuk lagi. Pria itu bisa benar-benar melakukan ancamannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memandikan Kyungsoo lalu bisa berlanjut ke aktifitas yang lebih intim lagi.

Memikirkannya saja membuat bagian bawah Kyungsoo panas, berkedut dan meminta diisi. Tapi Jongin telah membuang semua alat 'mainan'nya. Kyungsoo terlalu malu menggunakan jari tangannya. Keadaan ini membuatnya frustasi.

Ekor mata Kyungsoo menangkap surat undangan pernikahan Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Disana pula ponselnya berada. Kyungsoo meraih ponsel itu, mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada Luhan. Meminta gadis itu pergi duluan dengan Sehun. Membiarkan dia bersama Jongin. Sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar percaya jika trus bersama Jongin dia bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Semakin sering bersama dan tidak menjadikan pria Tan ini sebagai pelarian. Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat Jongin menunggu terlalu lama.

 _'Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Membuatku benar-benar nyaman tanpa tahu alasannya. Kuharap karena aku_ _benar-benar_ _bisa_ _mencintaimu Jongin.'_

Kyungsoo menunggu pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Akhirnya penantian panjang selesai, pria itu keluar dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang. Rambut basah dan dada Tan yang lembab.

"Hai. Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata Kyungsoo fokus pada dada Jongin. Dia beranjak dan melompat dari atas kasur. "Kau juga di pukul disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menyentuh dada kiri Jongin. Pria itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa Kyungsoo."

"Ya! Bagaimana jika tulang rusukmu terluka? Paru-parumu terkena..."

Jongin terkikik geli mendengar kecemasan Kyungsoo. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku serius Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kau mandi. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Apa perlu kumandikan? Kurasa akan butuh waktu yang lama."

Kyungsoo melotot. Dia meraih handuk di gantungan pintu lalu masuk meninggalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo tak akan melakukannya lagi. Jongin tak mau menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Hanya menyenangkan Kyungsoo dan gadis itu tak mau mendengar Jongin memuaskan dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Bagi Kyungsoo, pagi ini ia tak butuh banyak waktu di kamar mandi. Dia keluar dengan rambut basah digulung handuk kecil. Matanya membulat lucu, setengah terkejut mendapati seorang perempuan cantik, tersenyum dengan pipi _bao_ 'nya yang khas.

"Akhh kau sudah selesai Nona? Perkenalkan aku Kim Minseok. Jongin meminta bantuanku untuk datang kemari."

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Tubuhnya reflek menunduk memperkenalkan diri juga tanpa mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

Perempuan cantik itu memberinya pakaian dalam berenda yang sangat lucu. "Pakailah ini dulu," Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Mengambil dan memakaikannya tanpa curiga apapun. Pandangan matanya menangkap Minseok mengeluarkan sebuah gaun _soft blue_ selutut menerawang dengan bordiran bunga mawar di bagian bawah. Jika melihat dalam jarak yang dekat ia semakin yakin, ini jenis pakaian _couture_. Sebuah mahakarya tertinggi dari dunia mode. Ibunya punya beberapa pakaian seperti ini yang akan dikenakan dalam acara-acara penting saja. Salah satunya, gaun pernikahan ibunya, lalu gaun ulang tahun pernikahan dengan sang Ayah. Oh ya Luhan juga punya jenis pakaian ini, ketika menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Sehun, dan kini ia bisa melihat baju mahal itu mendekatinya.

"Kau suka? Jongin membuatnya dengan sangat cepat dan juga hati-hati."

"Jo-jongin?" Kyungsoo membeo. Dahinya berkerut membuat Minseok terkikik kecil. "Ya. Dia yang membuatnya. Maaf terlalu sederhana. Karena hanya dibuat satu minggu di sela pekerjaannya."

Kyungsoo meneguk lidahnya ketika Minseok menggantung pakaian itu di dekat meja rias. Perempuan itu menutup tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kain hangat. Ia juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

Dan ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat kotak make up sebesar yang Minseok buka. Itu juga dari merk terkenal. Ia merasakan hawa dingin ketika Minseok mengelap mukanya menggunakan handuk. Perlahan perempuan itu merias wajah Kyungsoo kemudian beralih ke rambut. "Kalung ini memang cocok untukmu."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo mengintip Minseok dari cermin. Tangan perempuan itu masih sibuk merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang cukup panjang.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Jongin datang ke kota ini. _Uncle_ tak bicara apapun, tiba-tiba dia sudah mendatangiku begitu saja. Dia cerita banyak tentangmu."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Gadis yang disukai adik sepupuku. Kau cantik seperti yang kubayangkan, tidak banyak menuntut seperti yang diharapkan laki-laki, menyenangkan di ajak bicara."

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat mendengar pujian Minseok. Apalagi mendengar kata adik sepupu. Dia tersenyum sangat tulus menjawab ucapan Minseok.

"Sekarang pakailah gaunnya," Minseok beranjak mengambil pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak bisa memakainya sendiri, terlalu banyak tali di bagian punggung. Minseok harus membantu Kyungsoo sebelum membereskan peralatannya.

Tadinya Kyungsoo malu untuk keluar seperti ini. Ia pikir sedikit berlebihan, penampilannya seperti artis di _red_ karpet. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo mual. Bayangan tentang banyaknya kamera. Padahal dia tak akan pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Lagian Jongin akan berada disisinya.

Di luar pria Tan telah menunggu Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja bergaris vertikal rapat dimana krem dan cokelat tua berkolaborasi menjadi warna senada. Dipadu dasi polos dan jas hitam. Pria itu tampak formal namun tetap _easy._ Wajah Jongin terlihat lebih segar karena ia baru memotong rambut. Kyungsoo sangat yakin itu, semalam dia membelai rambut Jongin. Walau pemuda itu menata sebagian rambutnya ke atas, tapi potongan rapi di bagian pinggir itu tak bisa tertutupi. Tak di pungkiri lebam di pelipisnya sedikit memudar karena make up. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja dia berubah banyak hal. Jongin terlihat errr lebih tampan dari biasanya. Kyungsoo yakin, Minseok telah membantu pria itu selama dia di kamar mandi.

"Apa tidak berlebihan tamu undangan akan lebih cantik dari pengantin perempuan?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendapat pujian dari Jongin. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan meminta Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Rasanya seperti dia diserahkan pada lelaki ini. Minseok terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak berlebihan Jongin. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Hmm terima kasih _noona_ ," Jongin mengecup pipi kanan Minseok sebelum perempuan itu pergi.

"Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo," pujinya untuk terakhir kali kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih banyak," Kyungsoo berucap sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu baru saja akan mengambil kunci mobil namun tarikan Jongin membuatnya bingung. "Jo-jongin. Kunci mobilku masih di sana," Protes Kyungsoo mencoba menarik Jongin masuk. _Heels dark blue_ ini menyulitkan langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Hari ini pakai mobilku."

"Mobilmu?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo berkerut. "Tentu saja."

Seingat Kyungsoo Jongin tak pernah menggunakan mobil. Pria itu terkadang minta Kyungsoo mengantarnya ke halte bus. Atau dia akan menggunakan taxi. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih sedikit penasaran tentang Jongin. Pria ini penuh misteri tak banyak bercerita kehidupan pribadinya.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin membukakan pintu penumpang mobil _Porsche_ dengan seri _boxster_ yang diakui Jongin miliknya. Mengenal _Porsche_ adalah mobil yang dikenal serba mewah dan cepat.

"Aku bekerja. Ingat itu!" Kata-kata Jongin diselipi sebuah seringai jahil. Pria itu bergegas memutar menuju kursi penumpang.

* * *

Ia membawa mobil dalam kecepatan rendah. Tentu saja dia harus menahan tekanan pada telapak tangannya, ingatkan Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo sesekali meringis melihat dia memutar stir mobil sekalipun Jongin trus meyakinkan luka ini tidak menghalangi. Sesekali Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, ia mengagumi betapa cantik dan polosnya gadis ini.

"Setelah itu kita berkencan. Ingat?"

"Ya. Aku ingat itu. Kau akan membawaku kemana dengan pakaian dan juga mobil ini?" Kyungsoo baru sadar dan ia segera bertanya.

"Suatu tempat yang pasti kau akan suka. Tapi sebelum itu mari bergandengan tangan denganku selama di upacara pernikahan ini. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Kyungsoo mengerti arah percakapan Jongin. Dia mengangguk paham agar Jongin tidak khawatir.

* * *

Mereka tiba setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam. Jongin mendapat tempat parkir tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah lain yang terparkir rapi di sana. Kyungsoo akui, keluarga Chanyeol memang sangat kaya. Sudah tentu rekan bisnis Ayahnya akan hadir. Namun tentang Baekhyun, tidak banyak yang Kyungsoo ketahui. Hanya sebatas pembawa acara berita terbaik, cantik, dia juga punya pengaruh cukup besar di perusahaan karena pamannya salah satu pemilik saham dengan nilai cukup tinggi. Lalu kabar tentang kematian Ibunya yang disampaikan Luhan.

Puas mengagumi sederet mobil mewah itu, Kyungsoo disadarkan dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka, Jongin telah menunggunya. Mengulurkan tangan agar Kyungsoo mau bergandengan.

"Tuan putri?"

Sontak dia terkikik geli mendengar panggilan Jongin. Kenapa pria ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat nyaman. Padahal ini pernikahan mantan kekasihnya. Harusnya Kyungsoo merasakan sesak luar biasa, namun hatinya menjadi seringan kapas hanya karena ucapan Jongin.

"Kita masuk sekarang?"

Konsep yang dipakai adalah _outdoor_. Kursi bersarung _soft gold_ dengan meja bulat terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Dengan karpet merah membentangkan dari gerbang kecil yang dihias banyak bunga segar.

Langit musim panas seakan menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Musik klasik mengalun dengan merdu. Kyungsoo membawa Jongin bergabung bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Kedua orang itu telah sampai lebih dulu. Luhan agak terkejut melihat pelipis kanan serta telapak tangan Jongin yang diberi plester luka.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun yang pertama bersuara. Mereka telah menjadi teman untuk beberapa hari ini. Tidak terlalu dekat tapi memiliki obrolan yang terdengar akrab. "Aku berkelahi," Jawab Jongin santai.

"Dengan siapa?"

Detik itu pengantin pria masuk, musik yang tadi terdengar berganti dengan alunan piano yang hanya diiringi biola. Dua orang anak muda dengan setelan jas serta gaun putih memainkan kedua alat musik itu beriringan.

"Pengantin pria," Jawab Jongin berbisik membuat Luhan dan Sehun terkejut. Keduanya meneliti Chanyeol. Wajahnya tetap tampan dengan sedikit polesan makeup. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, lebam di wajahnya masih sedikit nampak ketika Chanyeol melintas di hadapan mereka. Posisi yang di ambil terlalu dekat dengan _red_ karpet.

Di bawah meja. Jongin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang bersama seseorang. Itu pamannya, salah seorang pemilik saham terbesar di Perusahaan lama tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

"Kudengar Ayahnya meninggal saat dia baru akan masuk kuliah," Luhan berbisik membuat Kyungsoo mengerti situasi.

Perempuan itu cantik mengenakan gaun putih berekor panjang dengan dua orang anak kecil mengiringi mereka. Dia membawa buket mawar putih yang tampak segar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya menyaksikan penampilan Baekhyun. Sangat cantik, tamu undangan terpesona akan kemunculannya. Senyum riang dan begitu lembut diberikan agar Chanyeol menerimanya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima kehadiran Baekhyun.

Dalam beberapa menit lagi janji pernikahan akan diucapkan.

Jongin mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Bersabarlah~" Bisiknya pelan. Perhatian Kyungsoo tampaknya teralihkan. Dia menatap penuh tanya pada Jongin. Padahal gaun dan make up pagi ini sudah sangat luar biasa. Apa lagi yang akan Jongin berikan?

Tanpa sadar janji pernikahan telah selesai diucapkan. Kyungsoo tersadar ketika mendengar suara riuh tamu serta tepuk tangan. Jongin melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo ikut bertepuk tangan, dia memberi isyarat agar gadis itu ikut larut dalam pesta.

Pesta selesai siang hari. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin meninggalkan lokasi dan tidak ikut menikmati makan siang bersama. Tidak juga untuk memberi salam kepada pengantin baru.

Jongin berjalan mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo sewaktu mereka keluar.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil untukmu," Dia menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian lalu berlari menuju parkiran.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak mungkin dia berlari dengan _heels dark blue_ ini sekedar menyusul Jongin. Kalau jatuh akan sangat memalukan. Jadi menurut saja pada ucapan Jongin. Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang membawa mereka kemari muncul. Jongin menepi mendekati Kyungsoo. Pria itu membuka kaca mobil mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Dia mengeluarkan kotak dengan lukisan lama. Kotak kuno yang menakjubkan. Berukuran cukup besar.

"Bukalah. Aku sudah memesannya sangat jauh."

Perintah Jongin menyerahkan kotak persegi itu pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan. Dia mengehela nafas panjang. Kotak ini berisi buket bunga mawar. Tepatnya sepuluh tangkai mawar Juliet dengan beberapa bunga mungil menemaninya. Bentuk kelopaknya yang tidak biasa membuatnya sangat populer. Dengan warna yang super lembut dan aroma yang khas menjadi pesona yang menyihir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia menunduk bergumam terima kasih.

"Masuklah," Suara Jongin menginstrupsi.

Gadis itu bergegas masuk. Kado dari Jongin sungguh luar biasa. Tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo mengagumi pemberian Jongin. Ia pernah berkunjung ke situs pemilik bunga mawar Juliet. Harusnya, melebihi harga apartemen Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jongin bisa mendapatkan bunga ini.

"Jongin," Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Pria itu hanya menjawab singkat. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama. Apa kau merasa senang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sangat senang. Tapi..." Dia tahu Jongin menyadari kebimbangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Terlalu banyak yang membuatku bingung. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu... Maksudku,,,"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Soo?" Jongin tetap fokus berkendara. Ia sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Untuk melanjutkan rencana kencan mereka. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan.

"Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Maksudku, pagi ini kau memberiku banyak kejutan luar biasa... Mahal~" Kyungsoo memelan pada kata terakhir namun Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh kehati-hatian.

Jongin melepas satu tangannya, pergi mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangan. "Mau mendengar cerita keluargaku?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Keluarga?"

"Ya. Kau sudah bertemu ibu dan saudara perempuanku," Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ibuku adalah anak yatin piatu. Dia hanya punya rumah itu sebagai peninggalkan kakek dan nenek. Sedangkan Ayah adalah anak tunggal. Kakek dan nenekku cukup kaya Kyungsoo. Kau lihat Minseok _noona_ , dia cucu dari adik kakek. Sepupu jauh ku. Kau harus tahu jika marga kami sama."

Sebatas itu Kyungsoo mulai memahaminya.

Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia tak perlu berbohong tentang apapun. "Ayah adalah seorang pilot dan kakek tak bisa menentang keinginannya. Aku satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan, sejak kecil kakek menggiringku untuk bisa melanjutkan usahanya. Buktinya aku bisa melakukan banyak hal bukan? Menyenangkan bisa terlihat pintar," Jongin terkekeh pelan mengatakan ceritanya pada Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Lalu Ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Di persidangan ibu mengatakan akan memilih Ryeowook _noona_ dan memintaku tinggal dengan Ayah, teman dekat Ayahmu." Jelas Jongin mengingatkan.

"Hidupmu menyenangkan memiliki semuanya," Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit iri.

"Tidak jadi menyenangkan ketika kau tidak bisa berbagi dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Ibuku menolak kekayaan ini, mengerti?" Seketika Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Dia membiarkan aku hidup seperti ini sementara dia sering mengalami kesulitan. Ibu akan marah jika aku membantu keuangannya."

"Maafkan aku Jongin~" lirih Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Tapi sekarang aku bisa berbagi denganmu. Kuharap kau tidak pernah menolak."

"Jangan terlalu sering. Atau aku akan merasa tidak berguna," Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo sepertinya Jongin baru sadar kenapa selama ini ibunya menolak pemberian keluarga Kim. Wanita tua itu selalu merendahkan diri namun menjaga harga diri.

Berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di sepanjang jalan yang menatap langsung ke pantai dan juga laut. Hanya duduk berkendara di dalam mobil. Menjelang malam pergi ke kelas memasak, Jongin hanya menungu hasil karya Kyungsoo dan sebelum pulang keduanya menghabiskan waktu di _hall teater_. Menyaksikan penampilan drama musikal musim panas.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Terkadang, hal sederhana akan membuat seseorang bahagia. Tapi hal istimewa justru lebih menyenangkan lagi. Perlakuan Kyungsoo tak berubah meski tahu Jongin penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana lelaki ini bekerja. Ia hanya percaya pada perkataan Jongin. Pria itu juga tak menggunakan mobilnya lagi, dia lebih senang di antar Kyungsoo hingga ke halte atau menggunakan taxi.

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan Chanyeol. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo merapikan beberapa kardus. Setelah gadis itu berangkat lebih dulu, rasa penasaran yang muncul sepanjang pagi mengerubuni pikirannya. Ia membongkar kardus itu pelan-pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Senyum miris menyaksikan betapa Kyungsoo menjaga barang-barang ini.

Sudah pasti semua kenangan dengan Chanyeol. Barang-barang ini tidak semewah apa yang Jongin berikan, tapi... Terkesan sangat mendalam. Album photo berisikan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang di ambil dari jarak jauh tanpa kesadaran dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo mengalami ketakutan pada kamera. Jadi Chanyeol pasti memasang kamera otomatis jarak jauh. Dia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak seperti ini. Mata gadis itu tampak bersinar. Beberapa dari permaianan _prize_ boneka. Pasti usaha Chanyeol cukup gigih untuk mendapatkan boneka ini dari mesin capitnya. Jongin sangat yakin akan hal itu. Di album photo juga terlihat beberapa gambar tentang Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Jika dibandingkan, Jongin tak pandai melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo sangat bahagia. Gadis itu kini memang terlihat bahagia, tapi tak sebahagia ketika bersama pria sebrengsek Chanyeol.

Bel rumah berbunyi. Jongin benar-benar terkejut. Ia yakin itu bukan Kyungsoo, gadis itu akan langsung masuk jika dia kembali. Tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu untuk menemui siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.

Tubuhnya terdorong ke dalam secara terkejut.

"Kau masih di sini? Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Itu Chanyeol.

"Ada perlu apa pria beristri mencari mantan kekasihnya?"

"Katakan dimana Kyungsoo? Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan orang sepertimu."

Chanyeol mengintimidasi Jongin yang masih berpakaian kasual. Ia terlihat meremehkan.

"Dia pergi bekerja? Sementara pria yang mengejarnya menunggu di rumah? Kau pelayannya?"

Emosi Jongin tersulut. Namun ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir lagi. Akan sangat lucu jika saat Kyungsoo pulang nanti sore melihatnya dengan luka. Jongin tak bisa menjamin akan menangkis pukulan Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri Jongin."

Tidak heran jika Chanyeol mengenal namanya. Pria itu sudah mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Sehun mengenai keberadaan Jongin di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo agar dia kembali. biarkan aku menunggunya di dalam."

Tubuh Jongin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam. Pria itu tak langsung duduk di sofa. Ia melangkah menuju kardus yang tadi di buka Jongin.

Sialnya, tak semua kardus di kembalikan dalam posisi rapi. Jongin tahu pria itu sedang berbangga diri. "Sudah kukatakan dia masih mencintaiku. Kyungsoo akan kembali jika kukatakan prihal pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun. Dia akan menerima itu dan kembali padaku."

Jongin terdiam. Pria itu sedikit penasaran namun ia menepisnya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya akan menikah selama setahun karena permintaan orang tuanya. Kami di jodohkan, dan ibunya baru meninggal musim dingin lalu karena longsor yang terjadi di desa kalian. Kudengar dari Baekhyun ibumu pemilik penginapan itu bukan? Sayangnya istriku tak mengenalmu. Dia hanya tahu karena mengenal kekasih saudara perempuanmu. Dokter muda itu."

Jongin menahan nafasnya, ia tak mau berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

"Jika kukatakan alasan itu, Kyungsoo sudah pasti akan kembali padaku."

"Aku sampai."

Degh

Jongin mendongak mendapati Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut melihatnya masih di apartemen.

"K-kau belum pergi bekerja?"

"Aku akan berangkat!" Pria itu mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Melangkah melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Jo-jongin. Tunggu!"

"Kyungsoo! Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

OKE! Ini terasa sedikit lama. Aku harap tidak ada yang keberatan. Pada akhirnya setelah berfikir. Tidak masalah aku update. **Malam hari** ~

Silahkan sampaikan sesuatu tentang sesuatu yang ada pada Chapter ini. Aku senang bisa berbagi dan mendapat sesuatu yang baru dari kalian. Terima kasih banyak telah mengingatkan dengan baik ^.^

* * *

 **Preview Chapter 09**

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengannya kalau kau mendadak pergi melewatiku seperti tadi. Aku me_ _mangil_ _mu! Tapi kau membuatku berlari dengan heels ini." –Kyungsoo_

 _"Kenapa kau sama saja dengan pria brengsek itu? Aku memang sudah beristri. Lantas apa yang salah?"_ _–Chanyeol_

 _"Luhan mengusirku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana ketika para gadis punya rahasia mereka sendiri?" –Sehun_

Salam hangat,

.

~ **Ros** é **Bear**

 **(2017, 10 June)**

 _Kau begitu bahagia dengan sebuah keberuntungan heum? Kalau begitu kau juga harus bahagia dengan pengalaman malam ini.'Kai -Unlucky Girl (Cosmopolitan)_


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: The Journey

(9 **th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! Just a fiction story. Mature Scane. Adult Story. Romance. GS. Sorry for typo.

* * *

"Aku sampai."

Degh

 _Jongin mendongak mendapati Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut melihatnya masih di apartemen._

 _"K-kau belum pergi bekerja?"_

 _"Aku_ _akan_ _berangkat_ _,_ _" Pria itu mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Melangkah melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja._

 _"Jo-jongin. Tunggu!"_

 _"Kyungsoo! Aku perlu bicara denganmu."_

 **Start Story!**

* * *

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, menahan gadis itu agar tak meninggalkannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa dihentikan, Ia mencoba lepas dari Chanyeol.

"Jongin tunggu!" Dia trus saja meronta hingga tubuh Jongin tak terlihat lagi, menghilang di sudut koridor.

"Kyungsoo!" Pekik Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berhenti meronta, ia mendongak. Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Tangan pria itu memegang kedua belah pundak Kyungsoo. Memperlihatkan wajah yang sarat akan kerinduan.

"Maaf Chan. Aku akan meminta Luhan menjelaskan padamu. Dia akan kemari sebentar lagi."

Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu meninju dinding apartemen meluapkan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar itu, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting. Jongin! Pasti salah paham. Nada bicaranya terlalu tidak bersahabat, dia juga tak mau berhenti walaupun Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba takut akan itu. Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan menyakiti Jongin tanpa tahu alasan yang lebih jelas.

* * *

Saat Kyungsoo tiba di lantai dasar apartemen. Dia tidak menemukan sosok Jongin. Tidak seharusnya dia panik, tapi Kyungsoo mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Nafasnya pendek, dada naik turun dan detak jantung berpacu begitu cepat. Berlari keluar apartemen. Kyungsoo melihat pria itu. Pedestrian yang tidak terlalu ramai karena ini sudah masuk jam kerja. Ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang.

"Jongin!" Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merutuki kaki pendeknya. Ia kesulitan mengejar pria itu. Sementara Jongin benar-benar tidak peduli karena telinganya tersumpal sepasang _headset_ hitam. Pria itu berjalan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana.

Kyungsoo mulai kesal, kakinya semakin kesulitan karena menggunakan _heels_ sementara dia trus dipaksa berlari. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

 **Dugh!**

"Arkhhh!" Pria itu berteriak sakit. Baru saja ia akan mengumpat karena seseorang melempari kepalanya. Jongin melepas headset kasar, ia berbalik badan.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo?"

Mereka sukses menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena Kyungsoo melempar Jongin menggunakan sepatunya. Dia beruntung bukan bagian runcing sepatu yang memukul kepalanya. Gadis itu berjalan cepat, memakai kembali sepatunya sembari mengomel, "Pria bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat aku memanggilmu!"

Kyungsoo terlalu marah dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Jongin sadar itu, ia segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menghentikan taxi yang melintas.

Beberapa saat hanya diam, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Tuan? Nona? Kita akan berhenti dimana?" Supir taxi menyadarkan Keduanya.

"Berhenti!"

Taxi itu berhenti tepat di sebuah halte. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk duduk di sana. Tidak ada orang di sana karena memang sudah tak beroperasi lagi. Karat di beberapa tiangnya adalah bukti berapa lama halte ini tidak pernah digunakan dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kembali duduk dalam keheningan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mulai bicara darimana, bahkan ia ragu alasan kenapa mengejar Jongin. Begitu juga dengan lelaki Tan.

"Jongin / Kyungsoo!"

Mereka sama-sama memanggil nama lawan masing-masing, "Kau duluan."Jongin mengalah pria itu menerawang ke depan. Jalanan yang sepi, hanya ada hembusan angin musim panas dan... mereka.

"Kau marah padaku?"Kyungsoo bertanya. Pria itu mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sudah jelas dia marah. Kyungsoo mengundang Chanyeol ke apartemennya tanpa sepengatahuan Jongin. Terlebih lagi apa yang sudah Chanyeol sampaikan tadi.

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?" Jongin bertanya tanpa memandang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu membalik tubuh Jongin paksa. "Bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengannya kalau kau mendadak pergi melewatiku seperti tadi. Aku memangilmu! Tapi kau membuatku berlari dengan _heels_ ini."

Mengangkat sedikit kakinya yang lecet akibat berlari. Jongin meringis melihat kaki mulus Kyungsoo terluka. Rasanya pasti perih.

"Sakit?" Jongin mendesis. Turun dari tempat duduk, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap kaki Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja Jongin," Dia kembali membawa Jongin untuk duduk.

"Chanyeol trus ingin bicara denganku. Kupikir aku harus memberinya kesempatan. Aku juga ingin mengembalikan beberapa barang, jika dia menolak akan kubuang."

 _'Apa kau yakin akan membuangnya jika dia mengatakan semuanya?'_ Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Pikirannya bercabang, terlalu banyak kemungkinan buruk yang tiba-tiba melintas.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin cepat. Gadis itu hanya memberi respon kecil. "Aku boleh menciummu?"

"Hm?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin meminta, biasanya juga pria itu melakukannya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi tatapannya terlalu mengintimidasi. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemas ketika Jongin memegang lengan atasnya. Wajah pria itu tak kunjung mendekat. Dia benar-benar menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu diliputi banyak pertanyaan karena bingung. Tapi perlahan ia mengangguk.

Menarik nafas panjang sebelum bibir Jongin menempel pada bibirnya. Tapi lama Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, ia tak menerima benda lembut itu.

Chup

Hangat! Sesuatu yang lembab namun hangat menempel di keningnya. Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Sangat lama dan penuh perasaan seolah ingin melarang Kyungsoo pergi. Tangannya memegang erat pundak Kyungsoo.

Hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana ini Kyungsoo merasa merindukan semuanya. "Jong-Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Pria itu membuka matanya.

"Aku pernah bilang tidak akan memaksamu memberi jawaban sekarang. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo. _Kau hanya harus ingat, aku selalu ada di sisimu dan membuatmu nyaman."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dia memang berniat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Chanyeol karena tidak mau membuat Jongin menunggu terlalu lama. Kyungsoo ingin memberikan hatinya pada Jongin.

Karena Jongin, Kyungsoo melewatkan Chanyeol. Ia meminta Luhan yang menemui Chanyeol.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya apartemen Kyungsoo. Luhan menunggu bosan sejak Kyungsoo meminta bantuannya agar bicara pada Chanyeol untuk membuang semua kenangan mereka. Keberadaan gadis itu tidak dipedulikan.

Sudah lima belas menit dia diam berdiri dengan televisi menyala. Menunggu Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan mulai bicara. Pria itu mengacaukannya, asyik dengan siaran televisi. Jika Luhan bicara, dia memotong dengan mengatakan akan menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo.

"Yak pria beristri!"

"Kenapa kau sama saja dengan pria brengsek itu? Aku memang sudah beristri. Lantas apa yang salah?"

 **Degh**

Luhan terkejut dengan bentakan Chanyeol. Pria brengsek? Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakan Sehun, kekasihnya. Sudah barang tentu itu Jongin.

 **Plak!**

Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan majalah di tangaannya membuat pria itu meringis. Tapi tak berani membalas. Mau bagaimana pun, Luhan pernah menjadi senior Chanyeol di kampus dulu.

"Tentu saja kau salah. Karenamu Kyungsoo menderita! Bagaimana kau bisa berselingkuh lalu menikah dengan jarak yang begitu cepat. Kau tidak pernah pikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo." Gadis ini, jika dia sudah marah akan sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol terdiam, kepalanya menunduk menatap karpet berbulu. Mereka masih berada di ruang tamu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ingin melupakanmu. Sebaiknya jangan temui dia."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pria itu berdiri, dia melangkah menuju tumpukan kardus di sudut. Beberapa kardus terbuka, Luhan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat." Bisiknya pelan. Setidaknya Luhan bisa mendengarkan suara Chanyeol. Pria itu berjongkok, jemari tangannya perlahan mengambil satu persatu lalu mengeluarkannya. Menata berjejer di lantai, menikmati kenangan lamanya bersama Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu betapa aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Kulakukan banyak hal agar dia bahagia bersamaku."

"Tapi kau berselingkuh Chanyeol!" Luhan sakratis.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh. Kami dijodohkan," Chanyeol membuka ceritanya.

Fakta baru yang Luhan ketahui. Apa maksud Chanyeol? Dia harus percaya atau bagaimana?

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Menatap langit-langit kamar ruangan. Dari sudut ini ia melihat Luhan berjongkok. Gadis itu memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang tadi dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berpesan padanya untuk membuat Chanyeol membuang sendiri barang-barang ini. Kyungsoo benci jika harus membuka semuanya kembali.

"Keluarga menjodohkan kami ketika aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku masih sangat kecil untuk menolak itu. Saat akan masuk kuliah, Ayahnya meninggal, dibunuh oleh perampok. Musim dingin tahun lalu ibunya meninggal. Sejak itu Baekhyun hanya punya aku. Dia tidak tahu aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, tapi aku berniat memberitahunya."

"Kau baru saja berniat heoh?" Luhan menyindir. Dia memaksakan kembali kardus-kardus itu agar tertutup. Duduk bersila menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya sebelum pernikahan. Ayah pasti akan mengusirku dari rumah. Ayahku, dia mencintai ibu Baekhyun. Tapi wanita itu tidak sekalipun menduakan mantan suaminya. Makanya Ayah begitu menjaga Baekhyun," Chanyeol menjeda sejenak. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan pandangan trus menatap ke langit-langit.

"Harusnya kau tidak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo kalau sudah tahu dijodohkan."

"Maafkan aku. Aku berencana akan menceraikan Baekhyun setelah satu tahun, setelah aku mengembangkan perusahaanku sendiri, setelah aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa campur tangan Ayah."

"Chan.. Apa kau berharap Kyungsoo akan kembali padamu setelah satu tahun? Kau tidak melihat betapa dia membencimu. Kau telah salah menilainya," Luhan benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Dia benci Chanyeol saat ini. Karena Luhan tahu betapa Kyungsoo tersiksa oleh perbuatannya. Mengingat jam makan siang bersama mereka setelah Kyungsoo menyaksikan Chanyeol berciuman dengan Baekhyun di ruang penyimpanan. Gadis itu memesan begitu banyak makanan. Meluapkan emosinya, lalu membolos kerja. Menghancurkan kariernya sendiri untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Terkadang malam hari dia bermimpi buruk membuatnya terbangun dengan nafas berat. Butuh hingga dua jam untuk bisa kembali tidur lagi.

"Jika kukatakan alasannya. Aku yakin Kyungsoo mau menunggu satu tahun. Itu tidak akan lama."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak bisa menghalangi Chanyeol mengingat betapa Pria ini mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi dia juga tak bisa mendukung keputusan Chanyeol karena dia tahu betapa tersiksanya Kyungsoo dan lagi... Jongin. Pria itu mencintai Kyungsoo. Jongin seperti malaikat yang diminta Tuhan untuk trus berada disisi Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri, Kyungsoo seperti besi yang menempel pada magnet bernama Kim Jongin. Dia tidak bisa jauh dari pria itu. Bukankah alasan Luhan disini juga karena Kyungsoo memilih mengejar Jongin yang tampak marah oleh kehadiran Chanyeol.

Gadis ini tersenyum miris. Kenapa semua menjadi rumit dan sulit dimengerti akal sehat, ini terlalu dipaksakan. Otaknya kesulitan memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin aku mengembalikan semua ini padamu, jika kau menolak aku akan membuangnya," Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk. Tangannya meraih sebagian besar kardus melindungi barang-barang itu. Sungguh _protecti_ _ve_ pria ini sekarang. Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan. Biarkan Kyungsoo menjaganya. Aku akan menunggunya kembali."

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Jongin pulang lebih cepat dari Kyungsoo. Jika dia masih melihat semua di sini, aku yakin dia akan membakarnya saat itu juga. Bisa jadi termasuk apartemen ini," Geram Luhan. Ia juga sudah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang mawar Juliet yang Jongin berikan padanya di hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sudah barang tentu pria itu bukan pengangguran seperti yang dilihat orang-orang. Luhan bahkan sedikit penasaran tentang keakraban Sehun dan juga Jongin yang terjalin cepat. Bahkan kekasihnya itu butuh waktu lama itu untuk bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo.

Saat itu ponsel Luhan berdering. Panggilan dari kantornya. Ia bergegas mengangkat takut itu prihal yang penting.

"Apa? Lima belas menit lagi? aku kesana sekarang," Gadis itu panik setelah menerima panggilan. Dia mematikan panggilan dan menatap Chanyeol segera.

"Jadi kau akan menunggu Kyungsoo hingga dia pulang?"

"Tidak. _Noona~_ " Chanyeol memanggil Luhan lembut. "Bisakah kau yang mengatakannya? Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu sulit menemui Kyungsoo karena pria itu. Besok, jam enam pagi kutunggu keputusan Kyungsoo di tempat pertama kami berkencan. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Thailand menyusul Baekhyun. Ayah memintaku mengurus cabang perusahaannya di sana."

"Akan kusampaikan. Tapi apapun keputusan Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau menerimanya Chanyeol."

Pria itu mengangguk. Mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan jika dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika Selatan bumi lebih miring ke matahari, saat itu titik balik musim panas dari belahan bumi sedang mengalami fase siang terpanjang di bumi bagian Selatan.

Ia telah menjadi lelaki dewasa yang mempesona. Kebimbangannya tak kunjung luntur. Di ruangan yang paling bisa membuatnya nyaman sekalipun, bayangan tentang gadis itu trus menghantuinya. Entah sudah hembusan nafas berat yang keberapa kali sejak dia berhadapan dengan beberapa pekerja lainnya.

Kim Jongin.

Pria tampan dengan sejuta pesona luar biasa. Hidupnya tampak biasa saja di luar sana. Tak banyak yang mengenalnya sebagai pekerja keras, hanya segelintir orang saja. Di pub, para wanita mengenalnya sebagai sosok 'KAI' yang luar biasa. Tiada pesona Jongin yang bisa pudar, penampilan semacam _bad boy_ dengan seringai mematikan. Wanita berpakaian minim dengan senang hati menempelkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Jongin. Merasakan kejantanannya yang sering mengetuk celana dalam mereka. Tapi tak pernah bisa menyentuh benda itu. Jongin bukan orang yang cepat mabuk, dia bisa menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol tanpa kehilangan setengah kesadaran. Hanya saja, kapan terakhir kali dia mendatangi pub malam? Rasanya terakhir kali adalah sebelum pergi berlibur ke penginapan ibunya. Setelah itu semua bergulir membentuk aliran baru untuk cerita hidup Jongin.

Lain di luar, lain pula di dalam. Dia seperti burung dengan sangkar emas. Puluhan pelayan berlalu lalang di rumahnya melayani apapun kemauan sang tuan muda yang sering ditinggal Ayahnya.

Dia tidak perlu khawatir mengenai keuangan, keluarganya sangat kaya raya. Walau di rumah, pandangannya sering kali mengarah ke luar jendela. Jongin merindukan sosok ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Semasa tinggal di desa ibunya, puluhan pelayan itu juga melayaninya, setelah orang tuanya berpisah, para pelayan itu mengikuti jejak Tuan Kim. Apa yang dia dapat berbeda dengan yang di dapat kakaknya. Tidak pernah ada yang menanyakan perjalanan Jongin hari ini, bagaimana sekolahnya, gurunya dan teman-temannya. Setiap pulang dia selalu di sambut puluhan pelayan dan dia tidak pernah menyambut kehadiran siapun di rumah itu. Ayahnya selalu pulang ketika dia sudah tidur, terkadang benar-benar tidak pulang.

Hidupnya berubah ketika bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menyentuh dirinya, seutuhnya. Menyambut kepulangan gadis itu lalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya di tempat kerja. Jangan salahkan Jongin jika dia sangat takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai sepenuhnya dan tidak menolak kehadiran Jongin. Gadis itu menerimanya, atau tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya? Kebimbangan itu mendatangi Jongin sepanjang hari ini.

Sejak pertemuan ketiga dengan Chanyeol, alasan Chanyeol harus menikah dengan gadis lain, dia menjadi lebih banyak diam.

"Tuan Kim? Maaf, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Jongin~" Minseok yang duduk di sebelah Jongin menyenggol lengan pemuda itu. Mengembalikannya ke alam sadar. "Oh ya?" Dia terkejut. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali menatap bingung beberapa orang yang duduk melingkar di meja bulat hijau.

"Anda akan ikut ke pagelaran musiman di Paris?" Wanita yang paling tua mengungkapkan inti penjelasannya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya, beberapa detik otaknya mencerna kejadian saat ini. Dia salah satu pimpinan Perusahaan ini. Sebagai salah satu pimpinan di cabang terbesar perusahaan keluarganya, keputusan Jongin mempengaruhi nilai jual produksi. Setelah selama ini dia menghabiskan waktu bekerja melalui telepon dan juga asisten pribadi. Setelah saran Ayahnya, Jongin datang kemari. Mereka sudah membentuk Tim untuk di berangkatkan ke Paris menghadiri _fashion week_. Acara besar yang diselenggarakan selama satu minggu penuh.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Kalian semua bisa pergi," Semua orang di dalam ruangan menghela nafas. Tuan muda ini tampak sulit sekali bersosialisasi.

"Baiklah... Kami akan berangkat sore ini akan kuminta beberapa _manager_ menyerahkan dokumen langsung kepada anda."

"Ah maaf," Minseok yang duduk disebelah Jongin mengangkat tangan melakukan instrupsi.

"Nyonya Choi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi bisakah aku berangkat besok malam? Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di sini."

Jongin menghela nafas, dia bersama Minseok yang terakhir berada di ruang rapat para pimpinan. Pria itu sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang harus di tempel di ruang pribadinya, sementara Minseok membereskan dokumen pribadi miliknya. Gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Untukmu."

"Hng?"

"Kau bilang Kyungsoo takut pada kamera. Jadi aku ambil gambarnya diam-diam."

Jongin menerima satu gulungan kertas photo. Kenapa Minseok harus mencetaknya sebesar ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tampak sangat bahagia ketika mengenakan pakaian yang ia buat. Beberapa detik, Jongin tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan senyum tulus Kyungsoo. Dia mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Keluar dari ruang rapat menuju ruang pribadinya. Jongin menyukai tempat yang luas. Karena dia bisa melakukan banyak hal secara bebas. Seperti menari. Menabur pensil gambar dimanapun dia mau. Mendesain pakaian dan kini dia menempel photo Kyungsoo di balik pintu. Ruangan itu memiliki sebuah sofa kulit yang cukup nyaman, ranjang besi, lalu meja lebar dengan satu kursi kayu. Di sudut kanan ada beberapa patung, ada yang setengah di tempeli dasar pakaian. Lalu miniatur patung di atas meja nampak cantik menyerupai pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo saat pergi ke pesta bersama. Pria itu juga memiliki kamar mandi sendiri di dalam serta cermin memenuhi dinding barat. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela karena di buat di bawah gedung. Jadi langit-langit di lukis menyerupai langit musim panas dengan warna biru sedikit goresan tinta putih.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Karena rapat yang panjang, ia harus pulang larut malam. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin pulang semalam ini. Ia terpaksa membawa mobilnya karena tidak ada taxi yang terlihat.

Saat pulang, pria itu menemukan pintu apartemen tidak terkunci. Keningnya berkerut, segera saja mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tapi hasilnya nihil padahal makan malam masih terasa hangat di atas meja. Entah kenapa malam itu dia melangkah ke apartemen Luhan.

"Oh. Kau mencari Kyungsoo? Dia di dalam bersama Luhan," Sehun yang baru menutup pintu di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Jongin.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Luhan mengusirku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana ketika para gadis punya rahasia mereka sendiri?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Pria itu menepuk pundak Jongin. "Bawalah gadismu pulang. Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi. Setelah membeli makan malam."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangukkan kepala.

Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan keributan, Jongin melangkah tanpa suara mengganggu dia sudah terbiasa karena dia pernah belajar balet. Pantulan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dari kaca hitam yang menempel di lemari penuh dengan keramik-keramik koleksi Luhan terlihat oleh Jongin. Kedua gadis itu diruang makan. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena terhalangi tembok.

Sekali saja Jongin penasaran kenapa Kyungsoo duduk sementara Luhan berdiri. Mereka sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu. Instingnya bekerja untuk mendengarkan.

Dada Jongin seperti tersentak mendengarkan Perkataan Luhan. Mereka membicarakan kedatangan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Barulah Jongin sadari jika Kyungsoo benar-benar meminta Luhan menemui Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah mengeluarkan barang-barang itu sebelum Jongin pulang Lu."

"Yeah... Akan buruk jika dia membukanya. Tentang Chanyeol... Dia ingin aku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu," Dada Jongin bergemuruh. Ia berfirasat buruk. Kebimbangannya kembali muncul, mengikuti saran Sehun membawa Kyungsoo pergi atau mendengarkan. Tapi sedikit rasa penasaran membuat kakinya bertahan ditempat.

"Mereka di jodohkan Kyung. Ayah Baekhyun meninggal saat dia masuk kuliah. Ibunya menjadi korban longsor musim dingin tahun lalu. Mereka dijodohkan sejak berumur 15 tahun. Chanyeol berencana menceraikan Baekhyun setelah satu tahun pernikahan mereka untuk menghindari kecurigaan Ayahnya. Dia ingin aku menyampaikan ini padamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Beberapa menit mereka hanya diam. "Lalu kenapa dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya?"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam. "Aku sudah bertanya padanya. Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganmu di tempat kencan kalian pertama kali. Besok jam enam pagi. Apa kau akan memenemuinya?"

Saat itu ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Terdengar seperti panggilan Sehun yang menanyakan menu makan malam apa yang Luhan inginkan. Jadi Jongin memilih beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Luhan.

Sementara Luhan menerima panggilan. Kyungsoo masih saja berfikir. Luhan kembali bicara saat panggilan diakhiri.

"Dia masih mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

"Tapi juga mencintai Baekhyun. Aku bisa merasakan itu Lu, dan lagi... Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di dalam kamar mandi. Jongin telah memakan waktu hingga satu jam lamanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Dia keluar dengan tampilan yang lebih baik. Kaos hijau lumut dan celana jeans selutut. Pria itu mendapati Kyungsoo telah menunggu di ruang makan.

"Kau pulang malam?."

Entah kenapa ketakutan Jongin tentang Kyungsoo akan menemui Chanyeol muncul. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap apapun. Sebisa mungkin menghindar dari tatapan Kyungsoo. "Banyak pekerjaan," Tapi dia berusaha untuk memberi jawaban. Pria itu duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak," Kyungsoo melayani Jongin. Menuangkan nasi secukupnya, menyodorkan mangkuk berisi daging serta sayuran.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. "Jongin~"

"Hng?" Keningnya Jongin berkerut karena Kyungsoo menatapnya. Gadis itu sukses membuatnya tidak karuan. Ada rasa penyesalan karena melihat Kyungsoo tampak khawatir kepadanya. "Setelah makan mau menemaniku menonton film?"

"Uhm."

Jongin merasa menjadi orang yang pelit memberikan suaranya untuk Kyungsoo. Dia lebih banyak diam dan memilih menghabiskan makanannya. Jongin beranjak lebih dulu tidak seperti biasanya menuju wastafel. "Malam ini biar aku yang mencuci," Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia tidak membiarkan pria itu melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sangat kikuk untuk hal semacam ini. Jadi dia berdiri di sebelah ikut membantu. " _Aku senang bisa melakukannya bersamamu_ ," Ungkapan itu tulus dari hati Kyungsoo.

Malam ini Kyungsoo mengambil posisi Jongin. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongin. Menikmati bagaimana cara pria tampan ini menghabiskan cemilan malam mereka. Rasanya sedikit berbeda daripada melihat Jongin dari samping ataupun dari depan. Entah perasaan Kyungsoo atau memang Jongin tampak lebih dewasa malam ini. Rahang itu sangat tegas, hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, Jongin juga menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa lebar. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terlelap sembari memeluk perut Jongin.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Langit malam musim panas terasa sedikit hangat. Bintang dan sinar bulan yang terang menjadikan langit tak terlalu gelap. Hiruk pikuk kota yang tak pernah tidur semakin semarak dengan hawa musim panas. Ketika para angsa bermigrasi, mereka mampir untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Suara angsa-angsa itu membangunkan Kyungsoo menjelang fajar. Ia merasakan berat pada perutnya, tangan Jongin melingkar di sana. Memeluknya begitu posesif. Pria itu juga membiarkan Kyungsoo menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Kyungsoo akan sulit untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin dalam posisi ini. Padahal dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum fajar berakhir. Kyungsoo sedikit bergerak. Membuat Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, otaknya mulai berfikir. Ia bergeser mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mencium bibir Jongin lembut membuat pria itu mengerang dalam tidurnya.

"Hgnhhhh."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menepuk dada Jongin yang tak terlapisi pakaian. Pelan untuk menenangkan pria itu. Perlahan dia bangun.

Jika ia tertidur di luar kamar, biasanya Kyungsoo akan terbangun dengan pakaian lengkap. Jongin tak pernah menyetubuhinya sejak pria itu tiba di sini, tapi Luhan bersikeras Kyungsoo harus menjaga diri dan Jongin juga benar-benar berusaha menjaga diri agar tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo. Meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar percaya padanya.

Ia bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan juga mantel. Jika pergi sepagi ini, hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa Kyungsoo singgahi. Dia pernah berkencan dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya di sana. Menjelang fajar sebelum pria tinggi harus bekerja membawakan acara berita pagi.

Kyungsoo datang lebih dulu. Dia menikmati udara pagi, tiupan angin musim panas, suara desiran air serta angsa-angsa yang bermigrasi. Salah satu jembatan menuju kantor lamanya, jika di musim panas biasanya akan ada angsa liar yang bermigrasi. Chanyeol yang menunjukkan tempat ini pada Kyungsoo. Sama seperti dulu, sangat menyenangkan berada di sini pada pagi hari.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Pria itu akhirnya tiba. Ia mengenakan pakaian rapi serta sangat tampan. Senyuman riang itu tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali duduk di kursi kayu. Menghadap ke sungai dan juga gedung-gedung bertingkat dimana lampunya masih menyala. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara itu seorang pria tan tak mengenakan mantel berdiri di balik pohon. Bersembunyi seperti seorang pengecut.

Jongin.

Merasakan sesak di dadanya. Terlalu banyak yang membuatnya merasa sakit. Kyungsoo yang pergi saat fajar tanpa memberitahunya apapun, Kyungsoo yang menemui mantan kekasihnya di tempat kencan pertama mereka, tempat yang sudah tentu memberikan kesan mendalam, pemandangan seperti ini hanya akan ada saat musim panas, saat para angsa liar bermigrasi dan apa yang baru saja di lihat Jongin, ia pikir pengintaiannya akan berakhir. Mereka hanya mengobrol dalam tenang. Chanyeol tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo 'nya. Itu yang Jongin harapkan, hingga dia mengikuti Kyungsoo kemari. Ia sungguh beruntung rapat panjang kemarin membuatnya membawa mobil untuk pulang. Memudahkan agar mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Tapi kejadian setelah itu ingin membuatnya melompat dari semak. Hanya dengan melihat, nafasnya tertahan, mata membelalak lebar. Tapi tubuh Jongin terlalu kaku seperti kakinya tertanam di dalam tanah.

Jika saja Chanyeol memaksanya sepihak mungkin dia benar-benar akan berlari untuk menghajar pria bermarga Park itu. Hanya saja, tangan Kyungsoo terlihat jelas memegang mantel yang digunakan pria itu. Kyungsoo, menikmati ciuman dengan Chanyeol.

Air matanya mengalir. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus seperti ini. Terlihat seperti bocah idiot yang baru saja kehilangan permen gula.

Kepalanya tertunduk tak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Dia memilih berbalik dan pergi. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Kyungsoo akan kembali pada pria tinggi itu. Untuk sementara, Jongin merasa sebagai pelarian. Apa masih pantas dia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo? Dengan apa yang ia saksikan sudah seperti jawaban langsung.

Mobil mewah itu melaju membelah angin di jalanan. Tak ada tempat pasti yang ia tuju hingga matahari menyingsing. Perjalanan setengah hari membuat mobil berhenti karena bensinnya habis.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sejak kembali Kyungsoo kehilangan Jongin. Ia pikir semua baik-baik saja, mungkin Jongin pergi bekerja lebih cepat. Tapi ucapan Sehun beberapa menit lalu membuatnya terdiam cukup lama.

 _"Kau bertemu Jongin di bawah?"_

 _"Hng? K_ _upikir k_ _au yang kekasihnya. Kenapa bertanya padaku? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia ingin menjemputmu dari apartemen Luhan-_ _ie_ _tadi malam."_

Tadi malam? Pikirannya melayang pada perbincangannya dengan Luhan. Apa Jongin mendengar semuanya?

Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak karena tadi pagi seperti mendengar laju mobil kencang setelah dia mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bergegas ke Kantor pengelola apartemen. Memeriksa CCTV area parkir tadi pagi. Benar saja, mobil mewah itu ikut keluar sesaat setelah Kyungsoo melaju.

* * *

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Jongin belum juga kembali. Hatinya semakin gelisah.

 _'Maaf aku harus melakukannya untuk menemukamu.'_

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Mohon respon positif nya untuk KaiSoo Shipper. Jangan sampai ketinggalan. Aku bakal update secepatnya agar kita selesai dengan cerita ini dan berlanjut ke cerita lainnya. Terima kasih banyak buat yang baca favourite- follow – review cerita ini. Buat yang baru menemukan cerita ini silahkan tunggu bagian selanjutnya bersama-sama dengan yang lain. Aku mohon dukungan untuk ff 'SEDUCED'. Aku publishnya di EXO NEXT DOOR. Bisa cek profil langsung tentang Lady Rose yang juga update chapter dua.

Tolong siapkan diri untuk chapter selanjutnya. Kalian inginkan Preview tapi jangan sampai salah paham ya. Biar aku beritahu, setelah tamat cerita ini tidak memilik bagian tambahan.

 **Preview Chapter** **10**

 _"Kau kemari karena menyerahkan dirimu huh?_ "-KAI

" _Ya. Tentu saja. Kau suamiku. Kita bisa berbaring di ranjang yang sama Chan."_ –Baekhyun

" _Melamarmu."_

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[2017, 27 July]

 _Hari-hari yang indah._ _Sedang langit begitu biru dan mempesona._ _–Complementary [KAISOO FF]_


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: The Journey

( **Chapter 10** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

ChanBaek - HunHan

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa. No Children -21. SMUT.

GS. a bit Violence. Chaptered. Suprised story!

* * *

Setengah jam berkendara, Kyungsoo tiba di depan sebuah gedung. Sebuah bangunan bertingkat dimana banyak produk mewah dijual di sini. Ini pertama kali Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Terlihat sangat mewah, penataan halaman yang diberi taman beberapa petak serta penjagaan di depan pintu gerbang bangunan.

Ini adalah tempat terakhir di kota yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Tapi penjaga di pintu gerbang tak memperbolehkannya masuk.

Ia baru saja akan menyerah hingga ekor matanya menangkap seorang perempuan cantik sedang memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil ditengah malam. "Minseok-ah!" Teriak Kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangan. Teriakkannya cukup nyaring, perempuan di dalam sana menoleh. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan meminta Minseok agar membantunya.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa di sini?" wanita itu menutup bagasi mobilnya lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau baru akan pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya cepat. Mereka terpisah oleh pagar besi yang menjulang sangat tinggi.

Perlahan Minseok memberi isyarat agar penjaga di gerbang membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Rasanya tidak enak bicara dengan sebuah penghalang di tengah malam seolah mereka akan melakukan sebuah transaksi _underground._

"Ah tidak. Aku akan berangkat ke Paris."

Degh

Hanya perasaan Kyungsoo atau memang dadanya tersentak cukup kuat. Mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali.

Paris?

Yeah, dia memang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi. Dimana _Fashion_ dan kemewahan menjadi pusat mereka. Ini seperti surga para wanita di dunia ini. Banyak baju mahal yang diproduksi serta di jual disini. Tidak sekedar memproduksi dan menjual, mereka menjalankan bisnis yang luar biasa dengan beberapa bagian departemen serta cabang pada beberapa daerah lainnya.

Koleksi setiap musim senantiasa menghiasi arsip usaha mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya membayangkan Jongin bekerja di bangunan ini.

"Kau mencari Jongin? Kurasa dia masih di ruang pribadinya. Tadi masih menyala."

Bibir hatinya melengkung ke atas. Setidaknya Kyungsoo punya kesempatan. Dia berharap tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti di penginapan dulu, perpisahan yang mengerikan. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak mau berpisah dari Jongin.

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana ruangannya?"

Tanpa banyak bertanya Minseok memberitahu Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu juga punya keperluan mendesak. Dia sudah harus pergi ke bandara atau harus menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya jika terlambat.

"Minseok _-ah_ _,_ " Kyungsoo memanggilnya sekali lagi, terdengar sangat ragu. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak terlalu beraturan. Sebelum melangkah masuk, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Jo-jongin?"

"Oh. Dia tidak ikut berangkat ke Paris. Kau tahu, dia baru dua minggu di sini. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik Kyungsoo," Sepertinya Minseok mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo.

Hatinya menjadi begitu lega mendengar ucapan Minseok, gadis itu melambaikan tangan saat mobil Minseok melaju. Setelah sebelumnya Minseok memberi izin agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk ke dalam bangunan. Penjaga itu segera mengambil alih mobil Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu mulai melangkah masuk dengan pelan.

* * *

Pada malam hari pun kota ini tetap terasa hidup. Keadaan di pinggir jalan sedikit berbeda ketika melewati pos penjagaan masuk ke dalam kawasan bangunan. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, Kyungsoo bersyukur Minseok meminjamkan sebuah tanda pengenal agar mudah mengelilingi bangunan yang memiliki sistem keamanan tinggi.

Beberapa kali ia melewati pintu harus menggunakan benda itu. "Jongin~" lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Ia melangkah memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Minseok bilang, Jongin punya ruangan pribadi di bagian bawah bangunan. Tidak terlalu gelap, namun pencahayaan terbilang redup. Kyungsoo melewati beberapa pintu kayu namun terkunci, ia mengetuk tak ada jawaban. Minseok bilang ruangan terbesar di bagian bawah. Yeah, ada satu pintu kayu bercat putih gading. Ia tersenyum, dari sekian pintu ada satu yang tidak terkunci. Kyungsoo berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Matanya terkaget melihat ruangan yang sangat luas. Bahkan ada pintu lain di dalam sana, lalu sebuah ranjang, lemari pakaian, meja kerja, beberapa patung di sudut, gulungan kain dan peralatan lainnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba melangkah masuk. Bibirnya trus saja menggumamkan nama Jongin. Ada suara guyuran air dari pintu di dalam ruangan, terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang mandi. Kyungsoo sangat berharap itu adalah Jongin dan dia tidak salah masuk ruangan. Pelan Kyungsoo menutup pintu, matanya terbelalak menatap cetak photo. Sangat yakin itu dirinya, _background_ itu juga penataan kamarnya. pasti di ambil secara diam-diam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk semakin masuk ke ruangan. Kakinya melangkah hati-hati. Menghilangkan semua dampak buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar mandi. Namun ia tertarik ke dalam karena seseorang lebih dulu membuka pintu itu.

"Hoaaahhh~" ia berteriak nyaring. Menabrak tubuh yang terasa dingin.

Jongin.

Pria itu memandangnya tajam. Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo merasa lemas. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mata Jongin sangat kelam. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada _handle_ pintu. Nyalinya menciut, Jongin seakan raksasa yang bisa menginjak tubuhnya kapan saja. Kening pria itu berkerut bingung.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku mencarimu," Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Aroma coklat dan _ginger_ dari tubuh Jongin menghipnotis penciumannya. Pria itu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Berjalan menuju lemari, tampak seperti tumpukan pakaian.

"Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo menarik perhatian pria itu. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu," gadis itu berusaha kuat agar bisa berjalan mendekat. Sementara pria itu terhenti, ia berdiri dengan pakaian di tangan. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk dari pinggang hingga lutut, membiarkan air masih menetes dari rambut basahnya.

"Tentangku dan Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, kedua ibu jarinya bertautan karena gugup. Kakinya trus saja melangkah mendekati pria itu.

 **Brak**

Rasanya seperti melayang, tubuhnya terhempas menghantam ranjang dalam hitungan detik pria itu mengurungnya dengan tatapan tajam dan tindihan yang membuat Kyungsoo menarik diri semakin menempel ke kasur. Mata bulatnya melebar, kesulitan untuk meneguk salivanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo pikir ada yang salah pada Jongin. Tetesan air dari rambut pria itu memercik ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~" dia panggil pria itu walau ragu. Kyungsoo hanya berusaha menyadarkan Jongin dengan posisi mereka yang sangat tidak enak rasanya.

"Hmphhhhhh," pria itu menyerang bibirnya. Menekan Kyungsoo untuk semakin terpojok, tidak ada kata-kata manis, tidak pula ada usapan atau jilatan yang lembut. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan Jongin menciumnya beringas. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan kasar, lumatan yang terlalu penuh gairah. Lidahnya menelusup, menjelajah di dalam bibir Kyungsoo. Menghisap bibir itu berkali-kali dengan rakus. Tekanan gigi-gigi pria itu membuat bibirnya nyilu. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, tenaga Kyungsoo tak cukup untuk menjauhkan Jongin yang tengah berusaha menekan tubuh mungilnya. Sementara tangan Jongin menarik pakaiannya yang memang menggunakan gaun sabrina dengan area pundak terbuka, salah satu koleksi musim panas yang Kyungsoo punya. Baju itu dengan mudah tertarik kebawah membuat bra berenda yang ia kenakan mencuat keluar.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Tangannya menolak kedekatan yang pria ini ciptakan. Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo menggelinjang di bawah sana. Merusak tatanan sprei hingga Jongin menaiki tubuhnya, menindih sepenuhnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hampir kesulitan bernafas, ia memukul lemah dada Jongin. Pria itu kembali menciumnya, mengakhiri ciumannya namun tak lama. Kyungsoo hanya sekali menarik nafas. Jongin kembali menciumnya. Pria itu seolah menuntut sesuatu pada Kyungsoo melalui ciuman kasarnya.

Tangan Jongin terlalu cepat, melepas tali bra yang Kyungsoo gunakan dan dalam sekali tarikan dia melepas pakaian Kyungsoo. Hanya menyisahkan celana dalam hitam tanpa renda. Jongin melepas ciumannya. Ia duduk bersimpuh tanpa menindih kaki Kyungsoo. Di hadapannya, gadis itu tengah meraih udara sebanyak yang ia mampu. Payudaranya naik turun seakan menggoda jemari Jongin. Pria itu menyeringai. Tangannya menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo sebatas mata kaki membuat tubuh wanita itu terekspos sangat indah. Ia kembali menghimpit Kyungsoo. Membelai wajah manis itu memberikan kecupan pada setiap _inchi_ kulit mulusnya. Sama seperti Jongin menyentuh Kyungsoo dulu, terasa seperti kulit seorang bayi karena sangat halus.

"Jongin~ kumohon..." hanya sebuah desisan pelan. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menghindari tatapan Jongin. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga atas kendali yang pria tan ciptakan. Nafas mereka bertautan, Jongin terlalu dikuasai gairah sementara Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan.

"Jonginhhhmpphhh."

Ciuman kasar Jongin sekali lagi membungkam mulut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Pria ini terlalu menakutkan, tanpa kata dan hanya sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Nghhhhhh.. Arkhhhh~" Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Jongin meremas payudaranya kuat membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang naik lalu tersentak ke ranjang. Rasanya sakit, seperti dikejutkan oleh sengatan listrik. Tenaga yang tersisah hanya mampu untuk merebut beberapa udara saja.

Pria itu bangkit dengan tangan yang menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Menolak semua perlawanan yang diberikan gadis ini. Dada keduanya naik turun setelah membakar gairah seksual masing-masing, atau mungkin Jongin seorang.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan sentuhanku Kyungsoo?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia merasa seperti akan diperkosa oleh orang lain. Jongin yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Selalu menjaga tiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan baik. Tapi ini? Dia seperti orang kelaparan yang menjadi sangat rakus setelah melihat makananya.

"Kau kemari karena menyerahkan dirimu huh?"

"A-aku..." Kyungsoo tergagap. Pria itu membelai tulang selangkangannya membuat panas di bagian selatan Kyungsoo. "Mencarimuhhhhh!" Sekali lagi tubuhnya menggelinjang karena jemari Jongin menusuk lubang vaginanya. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memasukinya, ini terasa sedikit aneh untuk Kyungsoo.

Ia mengatur nafas."a-aku bisa jelaskan Jonginhhhhhhh~" dia kembali mendesah setengah terpekik saat Jongin menambahkan jumlah jarinya di sana. Kepalanya naik lalu membentur kasar kasur. Itu menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo, sungguh. Pria itu memegang pundak Kyungsoo agar ia tetap berbaring.

"Ya Kyungsoo! Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku menginginkanmu? Tapi kau sangat menginginkan pria brengsek itu."

"Arkgghhhhh~" Kyungsoo mendongak, merasakan perih yang teramat di bagian vaginanya. Lehernya terekspos sempurna untuk tidak sekedar dipandangi. Pria itu merunduk, mengigit kecil kulit Kyungsoo yang menegang, meninggalkan jejak _saliva_ dan bercak keunguan disana.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut, Jongin memberinya ciuman-ciuman tanpa jeda, melampiaskan hasrat yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata pria itu berkabut.

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini."

Degh

Nafas Kyungsoo terputus-putus, dadanya naik turun dan area kewanitaannya sudah lembab dan basah. Ia merasakan panas disana, jari Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba saat pria itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, lidahnya menjilati puting payudara Kyungsoo. Rasanya amat panas, ikut membakar gairah Kyungsoo. Di bawah sana tangan Jongin mulai kembali bermain. Mengaduk kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang mulai berkedut kembali. Mulutnya tak henti menggigiti dan menghisap payudara Kyungsoo.

"Jongin... kumohon~ " Tangan Kyungsoo yang terapit tubuh Jongin berusaha mendorong pria itu.

"Argkkhhh~" Kyungsoo berteriak panik setelah Jongin turun dari tubuhnya, pria itu memiringkan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, mengangkat satu kaki kanannya membuat Kyungsoo berusaha menopang tubuh sendiri. Rasanya sakit dan Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata saat Jongin trus menggoda dengan tangan. Kecupan-kecupan basah nan dalam pada setiap _inchi_ tubuh Kyungsoo. Pundak dengan kulit sehalus bayi itu mulai nampak berwarna kemerahan akibat perbuatan Jongin.

"Ahhhhhh~" tubuh Kyungsoo yang panas mengelinjang hebat ketika berhasil mengeluarkan cairan dari kewanitaannya. Nafas gadis itu tersenggal, berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia diam sejenak memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo, pria itu mendengus.

Ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo tengkurap kemudian menindihnya. Memberikan ciuman pada wajah kanan Kyungsoo dari belakang. Pria Tan menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya yang diletakkan di atas kepala.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukainya bukan?" Bisik Jongin seduktif sembari menjilati telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi tatapan Jongin ketika jari kanan pria itu keluar dari lubang kewanitaannya. Pandangannya menemukan cermin besar yang mempertontonkan perbuatan Jongin pada tubuhnya. Itu membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo merah merona. Namun dia merasa terhina, ini seperti sebuah pemerkosaan.

Entah kapan handuk yang digunakan Jongin telah terlepas membuat tubuh keduanya telanjang di atas kasur bersprei putih yang telah kusut dan ternoda.

Kyungsoo itu terlalu mungil dalam kukungan Jongin di atasnya, pria tan bisa saja meremukkan tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, ia menarik bantal, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan, memposisikan bantal bersarung putih itu menahan bagian intim Kyungsoo.

Ia berjingkat dengan posisi menunduk sedikit memberi jarak pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan Jongin yang sudah tak terhalangi apapun itu mencoba menyentuh kewanitaannya. Membuat kaget, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang bulat. "Kau sudah siap menerimaku Kyungsoo?" Erangnya pelan.

"Kau tak akan bisa kembali dengan utuh kepada pria itu."

Ini yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Perih. Ketika kejantanan Jongin mencoba mesukinya. Ia terpekik tapi Jongin tak terlalu peduli atau pria itu menulikan pendengarannya. Tangannya bertautan dengan punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas sprei dengan kuat meluapkan semua rasa sakit di sana. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasakan sakit. Rasanya panas, otot tubuhnya berkontraksi dengan hebat.

"Jonginhhhhhh~" Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa ini sebuah kesalahan atau bagaimana. Dia yang telah melangkah memasuki kandang singa yang kelaparan. Inikah bentuk kemarahan Jongin karena sikap Kyungsoo?

Ia mulai merasakan penyatuan yang Jongin ciptakan. Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Tangan Jongin beralih ke pinggangnya, sedikit mengangkat membuat kejantan lelaki itu makin menyatu. Sementara mulutnya menggila pada punggung belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hahkhh!" pria itu mengerang saat menghentakkan kejantannya dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Rasanya sangat perih, Kyungsoo melampiaskan sakitnya dengan mencakar sprei. Lututnya merasakan sakit karena gesekan pada sprei.

Kyungsoo terlalu rapat, kewanitaannya juga panas membuat jongin terbakar gairah, pria itu mulai mengerang dengan brutal. Menghentakkan kejantannya menumbuk lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo kasar.

Wanita itu berteriak menahan sakit luar biasa. Semua bagian tubuhnya habis disentuh Jongin. Otaknya lumpuh untuk berfikir apa yang harus dilakukan. Mulutnya mendesah begitu saja beriringan dengan hentakan yang Jongin buat. Jongin tak berhenti menghujam dengan kasar, lagi dan lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kemudian tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan lelah yang teramat. Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mencapai orgasme bersamaan dengan dirinya. Pria itu menenggelamkan kepala pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Dia merasakan belaian dingin dari kalung yang masih Kyungsoo gunakan.

Jongin mengerang pelan, ia menggigit kalung itu serta kulit leher Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan bercak merah dan pasti terasa perih. Tangannya menarik paksa menimbulkan goresan di leher Kyungsoo.

"Arghhhhh~" gadis itu terkesiap, kepalanya mendongak. Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya, "Kau merasa sakit?" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara Jongin yang rendah. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa mengecil. Penyatuan mereka belum berakhir, tubuhnya masih merasakan hangat dari milik Jongin.

Pemandangan ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini mendorong Jongin untuk melakukannya lagi. Meminta Kyungsoo mengantarkannya ke puncak kepuasan tertinggi. Kejantanannya yang masih setengah tertanam di kewanitaan Kyungsoo kembali menegang. Ia benar-benar ingin meledak di dalam Kyungsoo.

* * *

Orgasme itu terasa luar biasa, Jongin melepaskan hasratnya yang sudah ia tahan selama ini. Mengabaikan rintihan dan cakaran yang Kyungsoo lakukan di ranjangnya. Pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan lagi, melebur bersama amarah dan ia berhasil menenggelamkannya ke dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Kau berhasil membuatku gila Kyungsoo!" Erangnya kasar sembari bergerak cepat di atas sana. Kembali menuju puncak kenikmatan.

* * *

Jongin membaringkan tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo yang telanjang. Kabut dimatanya mulai memudar, sementara gadis itu hanya memiliki tenaga untuk meraup udara di sekitar. Jongin menyingkirkan handuk lembab dari atas ranjangnya, ia merangkak memeluk Kyungsoo. Sayangnya hormon bercinta Jongin ingin meledak kembali. Orgasme barusan telah menumbuhkan perasaan yang mengikat terhadap Kyungsoo, rasanya terlalu kuat. Jongin menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa saat hingga Kyungsoo terlelap. Dia trus memeluk Kyungsoo. Menggumamkan kata maaf, jemarinya tak berhenti membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tertidur dalam kelelahan. Jongin harusnya sadar itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di sisi lain bumi ini.

Pria tinggi itu telah menunggu beberapa jam di dalam sebuah hotel. Menunggu serang wanita cantik yang belum kembali dari urusan pribadinya.

 _Hendle_ pintu berbunyi. Ia menoleh menatap sosok wanita cantik itu telah tiba.

"Aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol

Pria itu menggeleg pelan. "Tidak terlalu. Jadi?" ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Perempuan yang beberapa waktu lalu resmi menjadi istrinya. Merentangkan tangannya menerima kehadiran Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kita bisa pindah besok pagi. Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluan rumah. Apa kau akan beristirahat di sini malam ini?"

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya menyelip di antara helaian rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. "Bisakah malam ini aku tidur di ranjang bersamamu?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menawarkan diri. Mereka telah diperkenalkan sejak lama, Baekhyun tahu betapa Ayah Chanyeol mencintai Ibunya dan cinta itu diteruskan pada Chanyeol untuk dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu menutup diri. Usaha Baekhyun seakan sia-sia mendekati Chanyeol.

Dia bahkan berangkat ke negara ini seorang diri karena Chanyeol mengatakan ada urusan pribadi. Baekhyun pikir ini dampak urusan pribadi Chanyeol.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kau suamiku. Kita bisa berbaring di ranjang yang sama Chan."

Suara Baekhyun terdegar begitu merdu. Sebelumnya mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya sekedar membawakan acara berita yang sama tak lantas membuat keduanya akrab. Beberapa bulan lalu Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Ayahnya, tidak sekalipun dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpuruk karena kehilangan ibunya.

Hanya ketika pergi bekerja Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, ia bersama Chanyeol. Hari itu ia beranikan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya. Ia mencintai pria tinggi ini, amat sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun masuk menjadi pembawa acara berita karena dia ingin mencoba dekat dengan Chanyeol tanpa mengetahui hubungan apa yang telah di bangun Chanyeol selama ini. Yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah tunangannya. Dia berhak hanya saja sedikit takut untuk mendekatkan diri.

Sosok Baekhyun begitu periang ketika di lingkungan bekerja karena dia merasakan kesepian saat pulang. Setelah meresmikan hubungan mereka, Baekhyun pikir dia seharusnya meminta untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu terlalu baik, tidak sekalipun dia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Walau beberapa kali Baekhyun melihatnya melamun.

"Aku ingin memelukmu Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. Tangannya menjalar menaiki punggung Chanyeol. Mengusap rambut tebal pria itu. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa melakukannya. Aku istrimu, sepenuhnya aku milikmu. Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku membeli beberapa potong roti dan sup hangat."

Chanyeol mengendorkan pelukannya. Ia menyatukan dahi mereka dan tersenyum. "Ya, kau bisa siapkan sementara aku membersihkan diri."

Satu kecupan lembut membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa sebuah permintaan dan ciuman itu terasa begitu dalam hingga memabukkan.

' _Seperti katamu Kyung. Aku harusnya berbahagia dengan Istriku.'_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ditengah keramaian kota yang tertinggal di malam hari. Mobil mewah itu melaju membelah jalan, berjalan pelan dengan pintu kaca penumpang terbuka.

"Ponselnya tetap tidak bisa dihubungi Hun."

Tadinya Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan, kekasihnya yang cantik ini menghabiskan makan malam di luar walau sebenarnya mereka telah melewatkan jam tersebut, karena ini sebuah perayaan. Jaz mahal yang ia kenakan menjadi sia-sia kala Luhan ingin berpamitan dengan teman terbaiknya, Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi dan pihak pengelola apartemen menyatakan Kyungsoo pergi mengendarai mobilnya sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Arghhh~ kemana perginya dia?"

Sehun tak banyak bicara. Kekasihnya sedang dalam mode yang panik. Bisa-bisa di menjadi tumbal kekejaman Luhan jika salah bicara. Dalam kondisi seperti ini sebaiknya Sehun diam dan menurut saja. Luhan masih ingat batasan Sehun, dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya ini kelelahan ataupun kehilangan hal penting, seharusnya seperti itu.

"Arghhh Kyung~ kau kemana?" sekali lagi gadis itu mengomel. Mereka telah melewati tengah malam. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan saat melihat sebuah kedai. Perutnya lapar, dan setidaknya di ingin makan.

"Hun! Kenapa kau berhenti!? Kita masih harus mencari Kyungsoo! Tadi pagi dia menemui Chanyeol dan kudengar Chanyeol telah berangkat ke luar negeri."

Sehun hampir saja mengumpat namun dia menahan amarahanya. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas dan kembali beranjak dari tempat itu. Lelaki ini sedang kebingungan bagaimana cara memberitahu kekasihnya jika di sedang kelaparan.

Hening sejenak hingga.. _._

 _Kruyukkk_

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun. Kepala mungilnya sedikit miring, "Hun? Kau benar-benar lapar?"

Suara perut Sehun ternyata menyadarkan Luhan. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, dia marah namun tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kita cari minimarket 24 jam."

"Baiklah~" Sehun setengah berteriak. Melajukan mobilnya keluar dari jalan utama. Tidak berapa jauh sebuah ruko masih menyala dengan lampu yang terang. Luhan yang pertama masuk diikuti Sehun. Mereka hanya membeli _mie cup_ instan dan juga beberapa cemilan ditemani minuman soda.

Ahh jaz mahal berpadu dengan gaun indah selutut itu berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi bangunan. Sebuah minimarket 24 jam dengan meja dan kursi di yang menggeser sedikit ke badan jalan di depan pintunya, ini hanyalah jalan pintas yang dihalangi tembok tinggi.

Sehun menarik satu kursi untuk Luhan duduk, kemudian pria itu duduk di bagian kanan Luhan. Mereka masih menunggu mie instan yang telah diseduh air panas dari pemilik mini market untuk sedikit melunak.

"Aku tahu kau panik. Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku membuatmu kelaparan."

Sehun mengangkat tanganya. Mengelus pelan rambut Luhan. "Tidak masalah. Setelah ini kita cari keberadaan temanmu lagi. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal-hal mengerikan karena di tinggal Chanyeol." Sehun yang lebih dulu mengangkat cup mie instannya. Tampaknya pria itu sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya.

"Tapi kurasa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Tadi sebelum menjemputmu aku bertemu dengannya di koridor apartemen. Dia bertanya apa aku melihat Jongin. Kurasa pria itu belum kembali."

"Heoh? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

Slurpppp

Satu tarikan panjang. Sehun berhasil mengisi mulutnya dengan mie instan. Ia menyedot mie cukup panjang sebelum di potong.

"Ya. Kurasa dia sedang mencari Jongin."

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan itu padaku dari tadi?"

Sehun tak berhenti makan, dengan mulut penuh dia masih bicara. "Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan, kau langsung menarikku ke ruang pengelolaan apartemen lalu keluar dari bangunan itu."

Luhan menunduk malu menghadapi Sehun, kekasihnya ini sudah sangat sabar ternyata. "Tapi kenapa ponselnya tak kunjung bisa dihubungi Hun, Kyungsoo tak pernah seperti ini jika bukan dalam masalah."

Saat itu ponsel Sehun berdering. Nama Jongin muncul di layarnya. Bukan sebuah panggilan, hanya sebuah pesan.

' _Hun, Kyungsoo pergi berlibur denganku. Tolong berikan dia izin beberapa hari.'_

Wajah Luhan berkerut membaca pesan Jongin.

Yah. Sehun sekarang memang atasan Kyungsoo.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka Sehun memiliki kontak Jongin sampai membuat gadis cantik itu bertanya-tanya seberapa dekat hubungan pertemanan mereka. Kenapa Sehun bisa begitu akrab dengan Jongin?

"Dia menjadi rekan bisnisku dua minggu yang lalu."

Jawaban Sehun tampaknya membantu otak Luhan berfikir lebih cepat.

"Dia adalah penerus Kim Pro. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang barang mewah mulai dari fashion, jam tangan, make up, parfum hingga ke perawatan wanita. Selama ini Jongin hanya bekerja melalui asisten pribadinya, aku sendiri terkejut melihatnya pada pertemuan dua minggu yang lalu. Lantas kau bilang dia tinggal di apartemen Kyungsoo."

Sepertinya pria ini telah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya hingga bisa memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang pada Luhan.

"Apa Kyungsoo juga tahu, sebab dia bilang Jongin memberinya banyak barang mewah? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

"Kurasa Kyungsoo tidak menyadari yang sebenarnya. Jongin tampak seperti pengangguran bukan. Haha."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu akrab dengannya. Harusnya kau beritahu aku," Luhan menarik cup ramen miliknya.

"Maaf sayang. Kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa membicarakan orang. Bagaimana dengan makan malam ini? Kau tidak tahu rencanaku apa malam ini? Kau membawaku berakhir di minimarket 24 jam."

Luhan menoleh dengan pandangan bingung. "Rencanamu makan malam di restoran mana? Besok aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Bukan itu," Sehun tampak merajuk. Bibir tipis pria berkulit putih itu mengerucut. Ia menyudahi mengesap kuah mie miliknya.

"Memang apa lagi rencanamu?"

"Melamarmu."

Hening sejenak, gadis itu terkesiap sejenak. Oh Tuhan. Dia mengacaukan rencana Sehun sangat sempurna dengan berakhir di pinggir jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan dan mini market. Dihadapan dua cup mie instan, beberap cemilan serta minuman soda.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

Ya. Masih ada kelanjutannya. Sekali lagi aku mengingatkan ini tidak akan ada sekuel atau apapun semacamnya. Oh ya, mohon maaf kesalahan penempatan tanggal publish di chapter sebelumnya. Seharusnya itu adalah juni. Aku terlalu menginginkan Juli. hehe

Khusus untuk chapter depan tidak ada preview ya. Harap menunggu satu minggu lagi bersamaan aku publish SEDUCED part terakhir.

Tanggal 19 dan tanggal 21 pun tunggu sesuatu yang baru di akun ffn ini. Sesuatu yang dewasa dan begitu manis. [Cosmopolitan – Complementary]

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

 **2017, 07 July**

[Ketika Beethoven sudah mulai mengalami ketulian, ia pun mulai mengubah sebuah karya dengan kehendak sendiri, sudah mulai melenceng dari aturan-aturan yang ada pada periode klasik, dan ketika itu terjadi maka dimulai periode _Romantic_.]


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: The Journey

( **Chapter 11** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo [ **KaiSoo** ]

Warning! Cerita ini ditujukan untuk dewasa.

GS. Fast completion, Suprised story!

Start story!

* * *

Jongin menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia sedikit melirik ke balik pundak, menyaksikan keberingasan serangan Kyungsoo untuk mempertahankan diri. Bekas cakaran membuat pundaknya memerah dengan goresan yang sudah tentu terasa perih. Walau Jongin tahu Kyungsoo pasti merasakan sakit luar biasa atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Menyetubuhi Kyungsoo, menulikan pendengarannya tentang rintihan dari bibir hati gadis manis itu. Hanya saja Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menyetubuhi Kyungsoo malam ini.

Senyumnya tercetak sangat lebar. Apapun caranya, Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo. Dia ingin Kyungsoo kembali padanya, menyadari keberadaan Jongin. Hanya ada Jongin.

Tanpa sadar ia menjadi begitu _posesive._ Semua menjadi lebih parah ketika di halte itu Kyungsoo juga berkomitmen dia benar-benar ingin melupakan Chanyeol. Nyatanya gadis itu menemui Chanyeol, tanpa memberitahunya. Keluar secara diam-diam. Padahal malam itu dia merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan yang begitu erat, hanya karena lengah satu detik saja Kyungsoo lepas kendali. Jongin berpura-pura tidur, sesungguhnya satu malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Jongin ingin menahan Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu benar-benar bertekad ingin keluar. Dia sebagai pria pelarian bisa apa? Hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Pelarian? Bukankah dulu Jongin tidak mempermasalahkannya? Namun Kyungsoo telah memupuk begitu banyak harapan pada diri Jongin. Membesarkan harapan itu dengan sangat baik hingga Jongin tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin takut kehilangan setelah dia berpisah dengan Ibu dan saudara perempuannya.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti pakaian formal. Beberapa orang ingin menemui Jongin secara langsung hari ini karena tidak ada anggota direksi ataupun Minseok yang biasa membantunya.

Hatinya seakan di hantam ombak besar saat melihat Kyungsoo masih terbaring di atas ranjang, gadis itu meringkuk bagaimana bayi dalam kandungan. Tidak ada selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Ada hal menyedihkan di bagian hati Jongin menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ia mengambil potongan kain sutra dan menyelimutkannya pada Kyungsoo. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, membelai wajah polos yang kini tampak tersiksa. " _Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu_ _,_ _"_ pria itu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Ia harus pergi sekarang karena sudah hampir terlambat untuk menghadiri pertemuan.

Pria itu tidak lupa mengunci pintu ruangan, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan beberapa roti dan susu serta sebuah pesan singkat mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan sarapannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan rasa perih dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya menepuk kasur mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Shhhh~" gadis itu meringis sakit saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat ia butuhkan untuk menarik nafas, menyesuaikan diri dengan apa yang bisa ia lihat. Ini bukan kamarnya, bukan pula apartemen yang biasanya.

Nihil

Dia tidak mendapati sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin. Seketika bayangan seksual mereka tadi malam merayapi pikiran Kyungsoo. Yeah, dia memang pergi menemui Jongin. Bertemu Minseok dan masuk ke dalam bangunan yang nan mewah **. Oh tidak**! Jongin benar-benar menyetubuhinya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, mata bulat itu pun tak menemukan Jongin. Hanya sebuah _memo_ bertuliskan.

 _'Sarapanmu'_

Kyungsoo memandang dirinya dari pantulan cermin besar di sebelah barat ruangan. Ia tersenyum miris, air mata mengalir mengingat perlakuan Jongin semalam.

Kyungsoo memang salah menemui Chanyeol disaat dia membuat komitmen untuk mempercayai Jongin. Kyungsoo memang merindukan sentuhan pria itu, tubuhnya menginginkan Jongin tapi tidak pernah terbayang oleh Kyungsoo jika Jongin akan bermain begitu kasar.

Tangan yang lemah itu mencoba menopang tubuhnya, hanya ada sehelai kain sutra transparan yang melingkupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih, mencoba bertahan pada apapun yang bisa ia sentuh, sekali lagi Kyungsoo menyaksikan tubuhnya, Jongin meninggalkan begitu banyak kepemilikkan di sana hingga keselangkangannya.

Satu jam Kyungsoo habiskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh di dalam bathup, air hangat membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Gadis itu keluar, masih menemukan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki pakaian itu, ia harus mengenakannya kembali walau terasa tidak terlalu nyaman.

* * *

Matanya membelalak menyadari pintu terkunci, ponselnya juga mati. Ia terkurung di dalam sana. Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening, tidak ada alat apapun yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Apa sekarang Jongin memperlakukannya seperti seorang sandera?

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Sudah jam dua siang dan hanya suara detak jam saja yang bisa Kyungsoo dengarkan. Jam weker di atas meja, berwarna coklat yang menjadi teman helaan nafas Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat gadis itu mengagumi barang-barang di dalam ruangan. Hanya itu saja yang bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Nafasnya menjadi berat, Ia telah duduk lama di pinggir ranjang. Rasanya sangat lelah, roti dan minuman yang ditinggalkan Jongin sudah habis sejak tadi. Berjalan-jalan di ruangan luas ini ternyata berhasil menguras tenaganya.

 _Handle_ pintu bergerak membuat Kyungsoo langsung bangkit. Rasa pening menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Saat seseorang mencoba masuk pandangan Kyungsoo mengabur. Tubuhnya akan menghantam lantai cukup keras membuat Jongin yang membuka pintu terlonjak kaget.

 **Brugh**

Tubuh rapuh itu benar-benar menghantam lantai keramik.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!" Nafas Jongin tersenggal menyadari Kyungsoo jatuh. Nampan di tangannya terhempas begitu saja. Buru-buru pria itu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tidak sadarkan diri. Pria itu bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku menghubungi dokter perusahaan.

Jongin menaikkan kembali tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang yang masih tampak kusut akibat perbuatannya semalam. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia menatap miris Kyungsoo yang memiliki aroma sama dengannya namun mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti saat gadis itu tiba.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam dengan ruang kerjanya. Seharusnya perempuan ini menerima pasien di tangannya namun kali ini sang cucu presidir perusahaan yang memanggil, ia yang hanya pegawai hanya bisa menuruti. Awalnya dokter itu terkejut menemukan seorang perempuan di ruang pribadi bos-nya. Buru-buru ia tepis semua pemikirannya melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang pucat pasih. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo serta mengambil sample darahnya.

"Akan kutinggalkan obat untuknya. Sementara biarkan dia istirahat. Aku juga memberinya obat tidur."

"Hm." Jongin berdehem pelan tanpa melihat ke arah dokter wanita itu. Matanya tak berpaling barang sedetikpun dari Kyungsoo. Sementara tangannya trus saja membelai sayang wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim." Panggil dokter wanita itu seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai silahkan keluar."

Wanita itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya lebih walaupun pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kondisi gadis yang baru diperiksanya tadi.

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Jongin menarik tubuhnya naik ke atas ranjang. Ia menyingkap selimut memperhatikan pakaian Kyungsoo. Pria itu menghubungi seseorang. Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja seseorang tiba dengan _paper bag_ berisikan pakaian wanita lengkap.

Pria itu menahan gairahnya saat mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo, menanamkan dalam pikirannya bahwa Kyungsoo sedang sakit dan dia akan menjadi bajingan sesungguhnya jika menyentuh Kyungsoo yang sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan kau sayangku."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah terlalu malam ketika Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan matanya gelisah, tangannya bergerak. Mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jongin sedang duduk bersila menghadap layar _notebook_ nya. Pria itu sangat fokus, entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo terpana melihat Jongin menggunakan kacamata minus. Dari bawah sini, posisi Jongin benar-benar membuatnya memaafkan semua perbuatan pria ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pria itu bicara tanpa melirik Kyungsoo. Tangannya menjalar merasakan kening Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Suara Jongin terasa begitu dingin di telinganya. Dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, tanpa di jawab pun harusnya Jongin sudah tahu.

Pria itu mematikan _notebook_ nya. Menyingkirkan _gadget_ itu ke atas meja di samping ranjang.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit. Kepalanya masih pening. Jongin segera membantu Kyungsoo, pria itu mengambil air mineral dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk minum. "Dokter bilang kau harus meminum obatmu. Kau pingsan dan dokter memberimu obat tidur. Apa sekarang sudah baikkan?"

Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ia menunduk setelah menelan setengah air dari cangkir. Barulah ia sadari betapa dehidrasi dirinya hingga tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga.

"Kyungsoo~ sekarang kau makan dulu."

Jongin kembali berbalik. Ternyata di atas meja samping ranjang semangkuk bubur ayam telah tersedia.

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

Gadis itu masih diam. Tangannya masih terlalu gemetar menghadapi semua sentuhan Jongin. Pria itu, bicaranya terlalu dingin. Tidak seperti Jongin biasanya. Jemarinya di balik selimut saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Buka mulutmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo masih diam, di sudut ekor matanya mengintip tatapan Jongin yang begitu tajam. Kyungsoo terlalu takut, Jongin tampak masih marah padanya.

Kyungsoo tahu kesalahannya, bertemu serta berciuman dengan Chanyeol di belakang Jongin. Tapi dia belum memiliki ikatan dengan Jongin. Hanya sebuah komitmen untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan tidak seharusnya pria ini marah. Bukankah Jongin berkata bersedia menunggu Kyungsoo? Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Kyungsoo~ aku tidak mau mengulangi perkataanku."

Tanpa tersadar gadis itu menurut. Mulutnya terbuka menerima suapan pertama Jongin.

"Ekhhhh." Ia berdesis pelan merasa aneh ketika makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya. "Jo-Jongin~" lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tahu rasanya tidak akan enak. Tapi kau harus tetap makan." Barulah Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara lembut Jongin.

Dia mencoba menelan beberapa suap yang kemudian disusul oleh beberapa pil obat.

"A-aku mau bicara~" Kyungsoo masih dengan suara paraunya mencoba menahan Jongin yang ingin membaringkan tubuhnya.

Walau tidak segematar sebelumnya, jemari Kyungsoo mencoba menarik kemeja yang digunakan pria itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau kau tidur!"

"Jongin~"

"Tidak Do Kyungsoo! Kubilang tidur!"

"Ta- pi!"

"Tidurlah!"

Kata terakhir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memutar tubuh memunggungin Jongin. Bergelung memeluk tangannya sendiri. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Jongin membalik tubuhnya. Pria itu menatapnya dalam diam. Lalu...

"Hmphhhhhh."

Kyungsoo terkejut Jongin menciumnya tiba-tiba. Pria itu menindihnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ketegangan dalam diri Jongin. Itu membuat tangannya memegang erat kemeja Jongin. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir menyentuh wajah Jongin. Pria itu terkesiap sejenak. Susah payah ia lepaskan ciuman dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, tidak hanya meninggalkan ranjang. Tapi juga kamar itu. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kesedihan hati dan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi hari Kyungsoo kembali terbangun dengan tenggorokan yang kering. Ia tahu ini sudah pagi, jam _weker_ itu bukan hanya sebuah jam analog, sedikit dengan sentuhan modern yang menyertakan tanggal serta kondisi di luar sana. Jadi siapapun yang bekerja di dalam ruangan ini, tahu kapan dia harus keluar dan masuk dari sini, kondisi cuaca juga tertera di sana.

Ia menemukan sarapan serta setumpuk pakaian perempuan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat tak menemukan Jongin disana. Sudah dua malam dia terkurung di ruangan ini. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang sandera.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyentuh lehernya yang tergores, goresan itu mulai menghitam karena luka yang mengering.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin sedang berbicara melalui telepon genggamnya. Pria itu juga mencari-cari sesuatu di tumpukan kertas. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, Jongin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang memandang lekat pada dirinya, mendekati Kyungsoo mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu sekali lalu kemudian pergi dari ruangan. Kyungsoo yakin dia di kunci lagi dari luar.

Entah sudah hembusan nafas berat yang beberapa. Kyungsoo mengamati tubuhnya yang terbalut _dress_ kuning selutut. _Dress_ dengan kerah sanghai itu masih menampilkan beberapa bekas tanda yang Jongin buat dua malam yang lalu.

Kalung itu, dia tidak tahu Jongin buang kemana. Kyungsoo telah mencoba mencari ke seluruh ruangan tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Dia hanya menemukan beberapa kertas bergambar. Ia yakin Jongin yang membuat semua desain pakaian itu. Ada keterangan tanggal serta namanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat pening, ia berkeringat dingin dan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, Kyungsoo kekurangan sumber energinya. Gadis itu mencoba kembali ke ranjang ia berbaring memegang perutnya. Sakit dan terasa nyilu mengingat sekali dia kelaparan. Sementara Jongin tak kunjung kembali.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jongin terlalu sibuk dua hari ini, para direksi meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan langsung dimana dia sendiri yang mengambil risiko ini, seharusnya Jongin bisa menumpuk pekerjaan itu hingga yang lain kembali. Tapi dia lebih tidak ingin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Gairahnya terlalu tinggi. Bersamaan dengan obsesi serta rasa posesif pada Kyungsoo yang begitu mendalam.

Pria itu bergegas menyelesaikan tumpukkan dokumen terakhir. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon lalu menekan nomer sekretarisnya. Seorang pria tinggi masuk dan segera mengambil tumpukan kertas yang Jongin sodorkan. Pria itu menekan pelipisnya dengan ibu jari serta ujung telunjuk, dia baru ingat belum makan sejak pagi. Tiba-tiba Jongin ingat pada Kyungsoo.

Pria Tan terlonjak dari kursinya, ia bergegas mengambil makan siang di kantin dan berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tepatnya ruang pribadi Jongin. Hatinya mencelos melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk di atas ranjang. Meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang untuk Kyungsoo begitu saja di atas nakas. Dengan sigap membalik tubuh gadis itu, Kyungsoo merasa gemetaran. Berkeringat dingin serta tangannya yang menyadari keberadaan Jongin menggenggam erat kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu.

Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal. Bergumam tidak jelas, lebih tepat seperti suara ngengat.

Jongin membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo. Menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut tebal. Ia menghubungi seseorang disana.

Dokter Perusahaan yang kemarin juga memeriksa Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Yak tuan muda Kim Jongin. Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkannya kelaparan? Apa dia sanderamu?"

Wanita setengah abad itu sedikit berteriak pada Jongin. Menatapnya sangat garang.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau ingin aku mengompres seluruh tubuhnya?"

"Biar aku saja." Jongin menyela. Wanita itu mengangguk mencoba memahami dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, beri dia minuman manis terlebih dahulu ketika terbangun. Baru kau beri dia makan."

* * *

Jongin menyeka Kyungsoo hati-hati. Mengelapkan handuk dingin pada tubuh Kyungsoo, baru ia melapisi tubuh itu dengan piyama tidur berkancing.

Sudah beberapa menit Kyungsoo tak bangun. Jongin memilih masuk ke dalam selimut, berbaring dan memeluk Kyungsoo. " _Aku menyakitimu?"_ Bisiknya begitu lirih. Tidak sadar kalau keputusannya untuk marah malah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kasihan gadis ini, dia tersakiti oleh Jongin. "Maaf~" berkali-kali Jongin menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo mulai bangun. Ia mendapatkan sedikit kesadaran. Jongin bergegas membantu Kyungsoo bersender di kepala ranjang. Ia segera mengambil teh manis dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau makan ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang Jongin seolah benar-benar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Makan dulu sayang."

"Ta-pi a- ku i- ngin bi- ca- ra." Gumamnya pelan. Tangannya menolak pemberian Jongin.

"Aku akan mendengarkan setelah kau makan. Aku janji." Ucapnya yakin. Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Dia menyuapi gadis itu pelan.

* * *

Sesuai janjinya. Jongin harus mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Pria itu merentangkan tangan mengundang Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu datang dengan segera. Memeluk Jongin untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. " a-ku dan Chanyeol ti-dak a-da hu-bu-ngan a-pa-pun Jo-ngin."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, tangannya memeluk Jongin erat. "Aku mengantarkannya pergi. A-ku bilang pa-da-nya..."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu Kyungaoo telah memantapkan hatinya. Dia yakin Chanyeol akan mengerti nanti. Gadis itu menunggu Chanyeol tiba. Pria itu benar-benar datang dengan melambaikan tangan. Mereka duduk dan sedikit mengenang kencan pertamanya. Tiba saat Chanyeol mengatakan masih mencintai Kyungsoo dan ingin agar gadis itu menunggu. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Chan... Mungkin jika sebulan yang lalu kau mengatakan ini aku benar-benar akan menunggumu seperti wanita bodoh. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang," Chanyeol terdiam. Pria tinggi itu seolah mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"Yeah. Seperti yang kau duga. Aku mencintai Jongin, aku merasa nyaman di sampingnya tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku selalu ingat Jongin trus berada disisiku. Terima kasih, karenamu aku terpuruk. Tapi Jongin menunjukkan jalan yang begitu terang. Aku yang tidak berani membuka semua kenangan kita akhirnya berhasil membuang semua itu. Sekali saja aku ingin mempertahankan seseorang..."

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya. Aku melihat itu dari pandanganmu saat mengatakan tentang pria itu Kyungsoo. Tapi .. Kau juga harus tahu. Aku mencintaimu dan akan trus begitu. Aku ingin kau bahagia, jadi kau tahu harus kemana jika dia menyakitimu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan kembali padamu Chan."

"Kata-kata dan pandanganmu selalu sejalan. Baiklah, aku benar-benar kalah. Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu? Aku ingin menciummu sebelum pergi. Hanya satu kali saja, kita berpisah secara baik-baik, memastikan aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dari balik bulu matanya. Gadis manis itu menyesal menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

Ia tercekat dengan ucapan Jongin. Oh Kim Jongin, jangan coba meminta maaf karena ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~" panggil Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. "A-apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

"Sssstttt." Seketika pria itu terkejut. Dia menekan bibir Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu sampai aku benar-benar putus asa bagaimana cara mempertahankanmu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku dengan pikiran bodohku malah menyakitimu."

"Kau tidar perlu meminta maaf," Kata-kata Kyungsoo terdengar seperti sebuah sihir penenang. Di tambah belaian lembut pada rahang Jongin yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu halus. "Sudah kukatakan aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan menunggu jawaban lagi."

"Tidak Kyungsoo," Jongin menepis lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Dia memegang erat tangan mungil yang bisa saja diremukkan tangan kuatnya. "Aku begitu gila mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya sampai aku berniat membuatmu hamil."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"Dengar," Potongan Jongin cepat. "Aku tahu kau akan sangat marah. Tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar takut kau akan kembali pada Chanyeol. Pria itu, dia mendatangiku dan dengan sombongnya ingin merebutmu kembali. Aku juga melihat kardus berisikan kenangan kalian. Aku sadar tidak bisa membuatmu sebahagia itu. Jadi malam itu, saat kau kemari aku bercinta denganmu tanpa pengaman. Menanam spermaku di sini. Aku berpikir tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar hingga kau hamil anakku," Ia membelai lembut perut rata Kyungsoo.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlalu malu pada Kyungsoo . Takut menerima kebencian Kyungsoo setelah ini. Dia akui kesalahan ini, pikirannya saat itu sangat pendek. Baru kali ini Jongin begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, dia sangat takut kehilangan Kyungsoo hingga cara apapun akan dilakukan Jongin. Membalik badannya sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kyungsoo. Kau boleh memukulku sampai kau puas. Aku tidak akan menghindar barang sedikitpun," Jongin menunduk bersiap menerima tamparan ataupun lemparan Kyungsoo.

Lama dia menunggu Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun. Memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, pria itu mendapati Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum.

Jongin perlahan bergeser mendekat, masuk ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo seperti anak lima tahun yang mengadu kejahilan temannya pada sang ibu. Jongin menerima belaian lembut pada rambutnya. Kyungsoo mengusapkan pipinya di sela-sela rambut Jongin. "Tidak akan. Lagian.." Samar Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik. Ia memberanikan diri kembali mengintip. Benar saja, Kyungsoo sedang tertawa lepas. "Aku pikir tidak akan hamil, kontrasepsi itu kurasa masih bekerja."

"Kontrasepsi?" Jongin menarik kepalanya. Memandang Kyungsoo penuh tanya. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum, kembali menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya.

"Yeah, aku mengkonsumsinya karena Luhan. Sejak kukatakan kau akan tinggal bersamaku, ia memaksaku mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan. Luhan takut kau menghamiliku diluar nikah."

Arghh gadis itu. Jongin tidak tahu dia harus berterima kasih atau mengumpat kasar pada Luhan.

"Sejak kapan?" alih-alih mengumpat dia lebih memilih bertanya.

"Sejak pertama kali kau datang. Hari itu juga Luhan memaksaku ikut dengannya sebelum malam menjelang."

Kyungsoo membelai lembut pungung Jongin, dia merindukan pria ini. Segala kelembutan milik Jongin. "Jongin~ Kau memintaku percaya padamu. _Tapi sekarang aku mau kau juga percaya padaku."_

"..."

"Kyungsoo~" Panggil Jongin lembut. Gadis itu hanya bergumam pelan. "Apa pil itu masih memiliki efek?"

Jongin merenggangkan pelukannya, membalik posisi, ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Hmm sudah berhari-hari. Kurasa tidak lagi, karena petunjuknya aku harus mengkonsumsi setiap hari sebelum berhubungan."

"Kalau begitu... Jika kulakukan sekarang berapa persen kemungkinan kau akan hamil?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, masih menikmati kehangatan dalam pelukan Jongin. "Kupikir 75 persen.. Oh tidak... Jongin?" Dia baru saja menyadari maksud pertanyaan Jongin. Namun pria itu telah membuatnya telentang di atas ranjang. Menindih, mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo, menarik bibir itu beberapa kali. Turun mencium rahang lalu semakin turun.

"Jo-jongin. Kupikir aku harus menghubungi Luhan. Dia pasti sangat khawatir aku tidak memberi kabar."

"Sudah aku katakan kau berlibur bersamaku. Sehun pasti menyampaikan itu juga padanya. Tenanglah... Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sebelum kita menikah. Aku janji padamu. Tapi... Aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

Kyungsoo membelai dada Jongin. Setelah Pria itu berguling kesebelah. Merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan posesif. "Maaf, aku bertanya pada Ayahmu. Dia... Langsung memberitahuku begitu saja setelah kukatakan siapa diriku."

Jongin membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. " kau tahu ayah ingin aku menemukan calon istri secepatnya di Seoul. Dia pasti sangat senang seorang perempuan mencariku. Apalagi anak teman dekatnya dan Ibu ingin aku bertanggung jawab padamu karena perbuatanku di penginapan, dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."

Dia mengeluarkan kalung yang pada malam itu ditarik paksa. Jongin memakaikan kembali ke leher Kyungsoo, mengecup liontin bunga anggrek itu begitu dalam hingga meninggalkan salivanya di belahan dada Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertatapan lama. Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Jongin. Pria itu semakin mendekat lagi, mencium Kyungsoo lembut.

Keduanya berpelukan di balik selimut hangat.

Bunga matahari akhirnya bisa mengintip keluar rumah kaca. Melihat bunga _snow drop_ yang penuh harapan telah berjuang agar bisa mekar di puncak musim dingin, dan dia trus saja setia bertengger sangat kuat pada sang matahari di balik rumah kaca.

Meluapkan perasaan cinta yang begitu hangat. Kini hanya ada kebersamaan mereka.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku Jongin."

"Terima kasih telah mempercayai cintaku Kyungsoo."

 _Dan akhirnya hati mereka dimiliki oleh satu sama lain._

* * *

~ **Suprised Story~**

* * *

Musim panas yang begitu terik. Ruangan itu begitu luas, berlatar _wallpaper_ bunga matahari dan karpet biru. Serta beberapa tripod, kamera dan peralatan pemotretan lainnya. Oh jangan lupakan beberapa patung serta peralatan sang desainer pakaian.

Di sana, seorang gadis mengenakan gaun putih sedang melakukan pengepasan pakaian. Dia sangat cantik secara penampilan, namun terlihat begitu gugup padahal ini belum hari pernikahannya.

"Ayolah sayang,,, kau bisa anggap kamera adalah aku, ingat. Hanya aku yang boleh menatapmu intens."

"Ta-pi Jongin. Jika blitz-nya muncul?"

Pria itu menjauhkan diri dari kamera dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Gadis dengan gaun putih yang gugup luar biasa. "Percayalah padaku. Jika blitz itu muncul, kau anggap itu seperti kotak kejutan. Aku yang selalu memberikan kejutan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Menerima ciuman hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Pria itu bergegas kembali ke posisinya, ia siap membidik Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau merasa cantik?"

Gadis itu tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan tidak bicara apapun.

Ckrek!

"Apa kau mencintai Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dengan sedikit kekehan. Dia memberikan jawaban pelan. 'Aku mencintaimu.'

Ternyata kamera itu tidaklah begitu menakutkan jika saja kita bisa mengatur pemikiran. Jika kita bisa tersenyum maka orang-orang akan ikut bahagia. Dan lagi, kamera saat mengeluarkan blitz benar-benar terlihat seperti kotak kejutan bagi Kyungsoo.

Jika dulu itu terbayang seperti kilat di langit, maka karena Jongin itu seperti kotak kejutan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

First and Foremost, my thanks to all reader at fanfiction .net

Without the help, support and love of all these reader, this story would not have come about.

This story will not be perfect without your correction every Chapter.

 _My_ _deepest_ _appreciation goes to Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, the best inspirator I've ever writing every parts of this story._

Suprised Story itu aku temukan dari kisah seorang photografer luar negeri, bagaimana cara dia memotret untuk buku tahunan sekolah, hasilnya menakjubkan, anak-anak tersenyum begitu tulus hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba.

Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, bukan pula kutu buku yang akan mencium lembaran kertas, tidak pernah belajar pada kelas khusus bahasa. Aku hanya tidak bosan untuk menulis, membaca, menggambar, dan mendengarkan. Dalam satu kotak, mereka membuat bahagia. Thanks from the bottom of my heart for you. Mari menjadi semakin dekat dengan sebuah pesan singkat pada review atau PM, dan bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya.

 **Unlucky Girl (Cosmopolitan) KaiSoo ff publish** **170719**

 **Complementary [KaiSoo FF] for Table of contents publish 170716 and 1st Chapter update 170721.**

Senang bertemu kalian ^^

Thank You.

.

RoséBear


End file.
